The Beast Within
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: A creature approached the Hyuuga mansion at night. This is a NaruHina, maybe a SasSAku
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within _Chapter 1: The Creature_

It was a dark night the moon was full when a dark figure wondered the streets of Konha, as it couldn't find anywhere else to go. It found its way to the Hyuuga mansion. It went up the third floor where it found a window to enter. While inside this room was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She was about 15 years old and had long blue beautiful hair. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. The dark figure had approached her when it stepped on the floor it made a creak sound and had woken up the young girl. She had a pair of Kunifes in her hands.

"Who goes there!" said Hinata getting ready to attack.

"**Ugg"** said the creature.

"Huh?! You look like a fox, ow you look so cute, but you have four tails," said Hinata getting up from her bed.

"Uguuug," 

"Huh? Your trying to communicate well aren't you smart," smile Hinata.

"……"

"Your lost aren't you?" said Hinata looking at its sad expression.

"Well you can stay here, but you have to promise to be quiet…. Your probably hungry… come on I'll go make you something!" said Hinata walking out of her room to the kitchen.

The creature followed her and went to the cabinet sniffing out a cup of ramen.

"So you like ramen, then I'll make you one!" said Hinata

"**Uggu,"** said the creature jumping on top of Hinata.

"Okay, Okay, you can get off of me," said Hinata struggling to get the creature off, of her.

When the ramen was done, Hinata took it to her room, and the creature followed her sniffing the air, full of the smell of ramen. When they arrived Hinata locked her door so no one can enter. She placed the ramen cup on the ground and watched the creature eat it so quickly.

Hinata just stared and watched it eat. When the creature was done, Hinata said, " You know what!?! You remind me a lot of Naruto-kun"

"**Uguu **_** Really **_**"**

(By the way when I put the , it means that's what he said)

"The way you eat ramen it reminds me of Naruto-kun, him and his ocean blue eyes, and when I see those eyes my heart just sings, I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki," said Hinata dazing off.

"UG _what_ !" 

"Well you can keep my secret….. Ever since we were children I loved him, but my damn shyness won't allow me to tell him how I really feel… Plus Sakura Haruno, she is way prettier then me and Naruto-kun has a crush on her… So every time she's around I can't tell him…because I feel like if he is going run away with her," said Hinata sadly. "Oh but look at me you probably don't even understand one thing that I just said, I am sooo stupid,"

The creature just snuggled along her. Hinata had just pet him. He followed her all the way to her bed, and slept by her side.

Then the sun was rising and the creature by her side had turned into Naruto showing him and all his glory. (By the way I mean his naked), He woke up first and saw that he was naked and Hinata was hugging him. He just let go and transform into his sexy jutsu girl but with a pink kimono.

He had a last glance at her and disappeared.

When Hinata woke up she noticed that the fox wasn't there anymore.

"Ah, the creature isn't here I actually liked being around it, oh well I guess it was just hungry, well better get ready for today!" said Hinata.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment.

"Oh man I can't believe that Hinata loves me, and I thought she was weird, but she was in love…" said Naruto panting across his room.

Then he heard someone knocking, so he got dressed quickly.

**Naruto's thought- I wonder who that could be?**

-End Chapter 1

_Huh who could that be knocking well tell chapter 2!_

_I hope you like._

-NaruHinaforever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the meeting _**Sorry to interrupt but for those who don't know in the Naruto Shippuuden, there is a chance that Naruto is go to die! I saw the preview and how he might of died, since he had this wooden thing stabbed into his heart, and then they showed his grave and Sakura crying. I feel sad, since Naruto is my favorite character. So this is so you can know, sorry again, please enjoy :( **_ Chapter 2- the meeting

When he approached the door he saw threw the little hole that it was Sakura. Naruto had let her in.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan," said Naruto sleepy.

"Naruto you sound sleepy, well either way Tsuande-sensei needs you," said Sakura.

"Oh baa-Chan needs us," said Naruto half awake.

"She's ganna kill you if you keep that up!" said Sakura getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto yawning.

"Naruto," yelled Sakura punching him on the arm.

"OW," yelled Naruto, rubbing his arm,

"Well know that you are finally awake, hurry up," said Sakura,

"Alright just let me go to the bathroom," said Naruto annoyed.

"Hurry Up," said Sakura

**Naruto's Thought- I still can't believe, that Hinata thought that I was going to run off with Sakura.**

"Hey Naruto you okay?" asked Sakura

"No Hinata.. I mean Sakura, I'll go to Tsuande right away!" said Naruto running to the bathroom.

"Oh okay," said Sakura leaving his apartment.

**Sakura's Thought- He called me Hinata?!**

30 minutes later

"Sorry Tsuande, but I was running a little late," said Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki where were you? Did you transform?!" yelled Tsuande.

"H-How did you know?" said Naruto in shock.

"The people were talking about a black figure wondering the streets of Konha! AT NIGHT!" screamed Tsuande.

"I'm sorry I had a ruff night… Those thoughts of Sasuke and The Akatsuki made me so mad I lost control and bang I transformed," said Naruto.

"Well try to control yourself, and if you felt something like that you should have come here… By the way where did you go last night?" asked Tsuande.

"I-I went to Hin," Naruto managed to say when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh what Know… come on," said Tsuande with a headache.

S-sorry t-to I-interrupt b-but f-father had s-sent me to you for some papers," said Hinata noticing Naruto in the room.

**Naruto's Thought- She's more different she was more open last night.**

"Oh right well here you go," said Tsuande passing Hinata the papers.

"Aidragato (sorry if I spelled Thank you in Japanese wrong) Tsuande-sama," said Hinata bowing her head. "B-Bye Naruto-kun," she left the room.

"Hmmm, she stutters around Naruto," said Tsuande.

Naruto didn't even hear her since he was still looking at the door and lost focus.

"Naruto" said Tsuande

"…."

"Naruto,"

"…."

"Damn it, NARUTO UZUMAKI"

"What," said Naruto snapping back to reality

"You lost focus," said Tsuande.

"I'm sorry I have something on my mind," said Naruto.

"Well you still need to.." Tsuande stop when she noticed Naruto wasn't there anymore.

Meanwhile Naruto was lost in his mind again when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said a soft voice.

-End of Chapter 2

_First of all I would like to thank:_

_DCL1981 for putting my story on their story alert_

_SesshyLover132 for reviewing_

_Maned Wolf Goddess for reviewing and adding my story to their favorite story_

_Naruhina1127 for adding my story to their favorite author's list and review and for adding me to their author alert_

_unclejoex3for reviewing_

_paulRap Raptor for reviewing_

_Chronostorm for reviewing_

_Ras144 for review and for adding my story to their favorite stories list and for adding it to their story alert_

_Gryphon-Wings for adding my story to their story alert list._

_Inutaishos inlaw 2131 for reviewing, and for adding my story to their favorite stories list , and for adding my story to their story alert list, and for adding me to their Favorite Authors list _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Meanwhile Naruto was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said a soft voice.

"No-No it's my fault I should have been paying attention to where I was going!" said Naruto.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata nervously, "I-I want to s-say…" Hinata was interrupted when Sakura was approaching.

"Naruto, Tsuande is looking for you, she said that you ran off on her the last time," said Sakura.

Naruto noticed Hinata's sad expression.

"I'll see you later," said Hinata in a whisper tone, and she left.

Naruto's Thought- Man I can see what Hinata meant by thinking that I am going to run off with Sakura.

"Come on," said Sakura impatiently.

"Can you tell Baa-Chan to wait tell tomorrow," said Naruto.

"No Naruto, now come on,"

"Its important, I'm confused right know," said Naruto looking at the direction that Hinata left threw.

"Well, WHATEVER TSUANDE NEEDS YOU," yelled Sakura dragging Naruto by the hand

"Okay, Okay Sakura-Chan,"

5 minutes later Naruto and Sakura made it to Tsuande's office.

"Ah, Naruto are you finally ganna tell me where you had gone last night," asked Tsuande.

"I went to the Hinata Hyuuga's room," said Naruto seriously.

"What!?!" said Tsuande in shock.

"I-I didn't know, I guess that was the only window open and I need to blow of some steam," said Naruto.

"Did she see you?" asked Tsuande

"Yes,"

"Okay, but did you change back?"

"Yeah, but I left before she saw me, and transformed so no one would think anything!"

"Good, you used her brain for once!"

"Hey, that's not funny," complained Naruto.

**Tsuande's Thought- But there has to be more then that!**

Before Tsuande could tell Naruto anything else he disappeared.

"Damn it, Naruto," screamed Tsuande.

Meanwhile at the Training Ground.

"Good job, Hinata you've improved," said a teenage boy with dark brown hair and black dog like eyes, and two red marks on cheek, his name was Inuzuka Kiba.

"Woof," said Akamaru, Kiba trusted K-9 companion

"Yes, well done Hinata," said another teenage boy, he had black hair and covered his face with jacket's hood, he managed bugs, and his name is Shino (I do not know his last name)

"Well I have to go big sis is going to give Akamaru his exam today, come on Akamaru," said Kina jumping on to Akamaru's back.

"Yes I have to go on a mission with father," said Shino, disappearing into the trees.

"O-Okay," said Hinata softly, "Oh it's the sunset, I should hurry to the hokage mountains!"

5 minutes later.

Hinata had made it to the Hokage Mountain. When she noticed Naruto was there as well. Naruto had noticed Hinata standing at the edge.

"Hi Hinata," smiled Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun Hi.." said Hinata blushing a light red. When she started feeling weak and fainted. She was about to fall down the mountain. But Naruto grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" said Naruto carrying Hinata. He placed his hand on her forehead to see if she was sick.

"Well it's a little warm," said Naruto looking at her with a worried expression.

He sat down holding Hinata in his arms and had started watching the sunset. When Hinata woke she felt something warm hold her. So she cuddled to where she felt the warmth. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

She woke up immediately when she heard Naruto chuckle a little.

"Na-Naruto-kun," said Hinata letting go of his waist and stood up feeling embarrassed. "I-I am sorry did I cause any problems?" asked Hinata.

Hinata's Thought- Damn, I can't even talk straight to Naruto. I was hugging him and he was holding me in his arms.

"No-No its was no problem, if I didn't help you, you would have been died and I.. I mean we wouldn't want that," said Naruto blushing a very light red.

"Arigato, Naruto-Kun," said Hinata turning around facing Naruto.

Naruto's Thought- She is very beautiful and kind.

Hinata noticed that Naruto was staring at her.

"I-I think I should go," said Hinata.

"No," screamed Naruto, catching Hinata's attention. "I mean you came up to watch the stars right," said Naruto blushing a little bit darker.

"Okay," said Hinata.

Naruto rested on the ground and was looking up at the stars. Hinata just sat a few inched apart, looking up at the sky.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight," said Hinata.

"Yeah you are very beautiful," said Naruto quietly looking at Hinata. He then looked away blushing when he saw Hinata look at his direction.

"Wow, its getting late I think I should go home," said Hinata.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home," said Naruto smiling.

"No-no its okay," said Hinata, blushing.

She then started climbing down the tree.

10 minutes later Hinata made it home.

When she entered her room she had changed to her light purple dress. When the black four tailed fox entered her room. She lifted it up and twirled around her room with the creature in her hands. Then she hugged it. The fox was blushing but it was hard to notice because of its black fur.

"Oh guess what.. I actually spend some time with Naruto-kun today looking at the stars," said Hinata giggling.

"Ugguuuguugu, _(She is this excited for me just spending a while with her)_"

"I can't sleep, hey how's about some ramen!" said Hinata happily.

"Ug!! _(Yeah)_"

When they finally went to sleep Naruto as the creature snuggled up with her. He noticed how she went to sleep with a smile.

Naruto's Thought- She looks beautiful when she is happy.

When it was daytime Naruto had changed back and he was the one hugging her this time. He was naked though. When he woken up he noticed, of what he was doing. So he let go and transformed again like last time. And disappeared.

"Oh man not again, I stayed, but Hinata was so happy, I have this feeling of making her even more happy!" said Naruto as he changed, brushed his teeth, and took a shower.

-End OF Chapter 3

_I hope you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Recap:

When it was daytime Naruto had changed back and he was the one hugging her this time. He was naked though. When he woken up he noticed, of what he was doing. So he let go and transformed again like last time. And disappeared.

"Oh man not again, I stayed, but Hinata was so happy, I have this feeling of making her even more happy!" said Naruto as he changed, brushed his teeth, and took a shower.

------

Meanwhile at Tsuande's office.

"Tsuande-sensei I'm worried about Naruto, his not the same," said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuande.

"I mean he hasn't flirted or begged me for a date, I think his in love with…."

"With who?"

"Hinata,"

"Why would you think that?" asked Tsuande

"Because he called me HINATA!"

"You have a point there, since the fact that when he turned into the miniature Kyubi he went to her room!"

"Then what are you ganna do?"

"Well Sakura, go and find out if Sakura has those same feelings for Naruto, and then report back!" ordered Tsuande.

"Hai," said Sakura and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

----

Meanwhile, Hinata was at the training ground with Kiba and Shino.

"Okay, give me all you got," said Hinata ready.

When a whole bunch of Kenai's came at her. She took her stance and then had activated her Byakugan and had let out chakra shot out from the palm of her hands. She quickly destroyed all of the Kenai, and some were bended or dented.

"Good job Hinata," said Kiba

"Yes your speed has improved," stated Shino.

"Thank you, do you want lunch I made enough for all of us," said Hinata smiling.

"Thanks," said Kiba and Shino.

They all ate and trained some more when Kiba and Shino had to go, leaving Hinata alone.

Then that was all over when she saw Sakura approach her.

"Finally I found you," said Sakura panting.

"Huh? Are you okay?" asked Hinata nicely.

"Yeah I just need to ask you something," said Sakura.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you love Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Ohhh I-I-I…." was all that Hinata managed to say when she had turned red.

"I'll take that as a yes!" squealed Sakura.

"But please don't tell him, I want to gather up courage and tell him myself!" said Hinata.

"Deal, but I am sooo happy that know he will leave me alone!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata,

"Well ever since we were kids Naruto had this crush on me, but I loved Sasuke, so as you can see he flirts with me and I get mad, since he knows I have a deep love for Sasuke-kun, so if you guys go out then I won't be asked out by him again….. So I am happy that he will love you," said Sakura.

"That would be nice," said Hinata letting out a light blush. When Naruto had appeared behind Hinata, he caught her off guard.

"Hi Hinata-Chan," said Naruto with his famous fox grin.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun Hi," said Hinata blushing lightly, turner redder and redder, knowing the fact that Naruto's face was close to hers only inches apart.

"Oh Hi Sakura-Chan," said Naruto backing away a little from Hinata but staying by her side.

"Hey Naruto I think I'll be going," said Sakura.

"Wait, I was looking for you," said Naruto to Sakura.

Before Naruto said anything else he had turned around to see that Hinata had ran into the trees.

"Crap she left again," said Naruto.

"Then go after her," replied Sakura calm.

"What, I know but when you are around she disappears," replied Naruto looking at the direction Hinata ran towards.

"Huh?!"

"Well you know when I can't control the Kyubi's chakra I transform into a miniature Kyubi. Well lately I have been losing control, so I had gone to Hinata's room," said Naruto turning around to face Naruto with a fist, yelling, "WHAT?!!!"

"But nothing happened, I didn't snoop or research like Jiryia does, I've actually listened to her deep secrets, of how she loves me," explained Naruto smiling.

"Okay, but what happens when she finds out that you're the creature?" asked Sakura.

"Well if she really loves me, she'll understand and get a little surprised or a little scared, but she'll understand," said Naruto confident.

"Well, I have to go, and I'll see you around," explained Sakura leaving.

"Okay bye," said Naruto.

----

Meanwhile Hinata went to the mountain to see the sunset.

"Ah, Naruto-kun I can't even tell you how I…." said Hinata bowing her head in depression.

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…. I-I-I," stuttered Hinata staring into Naruto's eyes. Then she had closed her eyes and bowed her head again. She then felt the tips of Naruto's fingers touch her chin gently and lift it up.

"Hinata what do you want to say," said Naruto. Hinata gave a little light blush at how close her and Naruto's face was.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, when Naruto had kissed her. They had stayed like that for a while when Naruto felt her back away a little he pulled her closer to him, by placing his hands on her waist. When they had let go of that long kiss, Hinata had covered her mouth. Naruto had embraced her with a hug.

"I always wanted to tell you that I love you Hinata," said Naruto.

"It's like a dream," said Hinata noticing the moon had changed into a white flower. Then she saw Naruto kissing Sakura. She was freaking out when she realized this was just a dream.

She woke up crying on the mountain. She was sweating cold sweat. She honestly felt like her heart was breaking. When she saw something approach from the edge of the mountain. She quickly tried to dry her tears off with her jacket's sleeve.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto in concern.

"Y-yes," said Hinata sniffing, because of the crying _**(Well you know what I mean)**_

"Are you sure," said Naruto approaching her.

"No I'm fine," said Hinata looking away from Naruto. While Naruto just followed her face and gave a big heart warming smile; he then took this moment to make her laugh. He started tickling her.

"N-Naruto-k-kun p-please s-stop," said Hinata between each laugh.

When Naruto finally stopped he saw her smile again and asked, "Why did you run?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Back then when I was talking to Sakura, you ran away," said Naruto

"Oh, I knew that I wasn't need there so I left," said Hinata.

"Hey you didn't stutter Hinata," said Naruto embracing her with a big hug. Hinata was blushing, and he had let her go.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I think I should go home," said Hinata who was about to run. When Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Oh no, your not running away this time," said Naruto. "Your staying right by my side,"

"Oh this is probably another dream," said Hinata, "So I'm ganna tell you how I feel, I always loved you since we were kids,"

"By the way this isn't a dream Hinata-Chan, and I know," explained Naruto.

"What?!" said Hinata feeling a little weak, and fainted right on top of Naruto.

-End OF Chapter 4-

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. But I am on a role with my other story Sudden Love. Whoa, I feel so happy. I guess school for me is almost over, I am going to take the regents, since I failed, I am not really that good in Math A, but its almost over man two weeks go by fast. Well I hope you like it. Please drop a review. _

_**Oh I would like to thank**_

_**Btrndd for adding my story to your favorite's. **_

_**Yeah. Thank you. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Recap:

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I think I should go home," said Hinata who was about to run. When Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Oh no, your not running away this time," said Naruto. "Your staying right by my side,"

"Oh this is probably another dream," said Hinata, "So I'm ganna tell you how I feel, I always loved you since we were kids,"

"By the way this isn't a dream Hinata-Chan, and I know," explained Naruto.

"What?!" said Hinata feeling a little weak, and fainted right on top of Naruto.

----

"Hinata" said Naruto.

"Huh? Where I'm I?" asked Hinata.

"Your at my home," said Naruto.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Hinata.

"You fainted and I had to take you somewhere, I couldn't take you home or I meet get killed by your father or Neji, so I took you," explained Naruto taking his jacket off. Hinata did the same it was really warm in his little apartment. Naruto saw her boast again, though she wore a bigger shirt then her nightdress. He was blushing but then looked away.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Oh nothing," replied Naruto. When Hinata had gotten closer to him, he had almost felt her body touch his.

"Your red, I think you might of caught a fever or something," said Hinata rushing to the kitchen to get some ice. When she saw his kitchen was a mess, it was full of instant ramen cups. Naruto had later gone in and saw her try to fight her way threw the mess. So instead she started cleaning the kitchen, Naruto felt bad so he helped.

An hour later Naruto and Hinata had finished.

"Hey Hinata,"

"Yes Naruto-kun,"

"Thanks, for everything," said Naruto giving her nice soft kiss on the lips. Hinata felt like she was melting. When she had shared her first kiss with Naruto, she took her jacket and shoes and ran out of his apartment. She kept on running when she had bumped into someone. It was Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry," said Hinata.

"No it's okay, but are you okay," said Kiba offering her his hand, when she took it. He helped her up.

"Hey Hinata I was wondering do you still love Naruto, cause I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" asked Kiba.

"What do you mean, we always go out, we go training and we eat after words," said Hinata. When Naruto had come to her and wrapped his arms around Hinata. He shot a very deadly glare.

"Oh Naruto-kun," said Hinata blushing.

"Hey Naruto," said Kiba pissed off.

"Hey Kiba," said Naruto. Hinata just stood there confused at the two boys reaction. She just had let go of Naruto and said, "Good Night Naruto, good night Kiba," and she ran home.

"Listen you fucking demon," growled Kiba, "Hinata is mine, and I've known her more then you,"

"Watch with who you are talking to," said Naruto. "By the way neither of us owns Hinata, she chooses, the guy that she wants asshole,"

With that they both left. Naruto had gone threw his great deal of stress and transformed again. He ran to Hinata's room on all four paws. He was right on time, Hinata had just entered her room.

"Oh Mr. Fox, you're here on time, guess what Naruto had given me a kiss on the LIPS, I am so happy," squealed Hinata.

"**JUUJO,"** said Naruto as the creature.

"Well, the strangest thing had happened, Kiba, glaring at Naruto and he was glaring as well, I don't understand boys," said Hinata, falling on her bed. "I'm confused I need someone's advice, but that kiss it was soft I felt like I was about to melt,"

"**JU"** said the creature, jumping on the bed and sleep next to her, Hinata had just pat the creature.

"You are a really nice friend," said Hinata going to sleep.

When the moon had gone down and the sun was going up. Hinata had woken up first this time. She saw the creature asleep and how it smelled a little. She lifted it up and took it to her bathroom. She had stripped herself of her clothes, and covered her body with a towel. She had entered the creature in the shower part. _**(Keeping it Japanese style)**_. She had gotten the soap, when Naruto felt like he was going to change back, he tried escaping, but Hinata had grabbed him.

"I promise I won't drown you or hurt you, I'm ganna make you smell nice," said Hinata getting the soap when the creature was struggling out of her tight hug. When he managed to let go her towel dropped and Naruto saw all of her, then he ran as fast as he could when he changed back outside and then did his jutsu. He ran home.

-End OF Chapter 5-

Sorry the chapter was ended so short. But I wanted to make it nice. So I just wanted to write his reaction in the next chapter. Please don't kill me with the whole grammar concept; or anything that I've changed from the original story. Also for those who are going to say something about the part where he saw her naked, there was that episode where he saw her naked. So yeah I think as long as I don't write lemons that's proper. So please don't kill me, I'm only 14. It felt like some of the flaming reviewer were going to kill me when I insulted that person. So yeah please be nice.

Please review, nicely :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Recap:

When the moon had gone down and the sun was going up. Hinata had woken up first this time. She saw the creature asleep and how it smelled a little. She lifted it up and took it to her bathroom. She had stripped herself of her clothes, and covered her body with a towel. She had entered the creature in the shower part. _**(Keeping it Japanese style)**_. She had gotten the soap, when Naruto felt like he was going to change back, he tried escaping, but Hinata had grabbed him.

"I promise I won't drown you or hurt you, I'm ganna make you smell nice," said Hinata getting the soap when the creature was struggling out of her tight hug. When he managed to let go her towel dropped and Naruto saw all of her, then he ran, as fast as he could when he changed back outside and then did his jutsu. He ran home.

---

"Oh man that was a close one," said Naruto.

**She almost saw me and naked- thought Naruto.**

----

Meanwhile back at Hinata's room.

"Oh why did he leave like that?" said Hinata, "Oh well I guess Mr. Fox doesn't like water,"

When Hinata had gotten changed and went for a morning walk she saw Kiba.

"Good morning," said Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan," said Kiba,

"Oh well I better go," said Hinata.

"Wait Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime you know like a date," said Kiba.

"A-a d-date," said Hinata "I don't know,"

"Its okay you don't have to," said Kiba kind of hurt,

"Oh Kiba-kun I didn't mean to offend you, I'll go but only as friends," replied Hinata.

"Close enough I'll pick you up at 7 okay," said Kiba running off.

"Oh what did I get myself into," said Hinata falling to her knees. When Sakura came to her.

"Hey Hinata," said Sakura, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you know how I love Naruto right well Kiba asked me out but I said no at first but then he had gotten depressed and then I said yes, but only as friends, I don't know what to do," said Hinata hoping that Sakura would know an answer.

"-.- Wow you really did get yourself into a hard situation," said Sakura, "Why don't you tell him that you still love Naruto and tell him that there had to be someone better for him,"

"Your right I'll go tell him know," said Hinata "Thanks for your help," and with that she ran off.

"--' She really did get herself into a tough situation I hope I helped," said Sakura.

Meanwhile Hinata had bumped into a new girl.

"Oh sorry," said Hinata.

"No its okay," said the young girl.

"My name is Hinata,"

"Oh my name is Ina," said the young girl with light brown eyes and green eyes.

"Oh nice to meet you would you like to help search for someone," said Hinata,

"Sure, who are you looking for?" asked Ina

"Kiba you," said Hinata.

"KIBA, oh you know him, I always wanted to grab his attention," said Ina

"Really, so you have a crush on him," said Hinata

"Yes," said Ina

"Then let me help you," said Hinata.

"Yeah," screamed Ina

So they had finally found Kiba at the park it was very dark outside.

"Wow this place is scary at night," said Ina.

"Hey Ina are you a ninja?" asked Hinata.

"No, I work at my fathers shop," said Ina. "Why are you one?"

"Yeah," said Hinata.

When Kiba appeared and placed his hands on Hinata's waist.

"Kiba!" said Ina.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Kiba

"Ina, you had gone to my fathers weapons shop," said Ina

"Oh your that girl," said Kiba; when Hinata broke free from Kiba's grip.

"Okay Kiba I wanted to tell you that I think you should get to know my new friend Ina," said Hinata hoping that he would forget about the date.

"I guess so," said Kiba a little disappointed.

So they both had gone on a date.

When Hinata was walking home from the training area Naruto was on a tree upside down and had popped out at Hinata and had given her a kiss on the lips.

"N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you too," said Naruto getting off the tree. While Hinata was leaning on the tree as the moonlight reflected on her face. Naruto had blocked anyway for her escape and had planted a new more passion kiss. She had gladly returned that kiss. When they had broke free of that long passionate kiss. Hinata said, "Thank you Naruto-kun,"

"There's nothing to thank," mentioned Naruto when Kiba had interrupted their love feast.

Naruto had hugged Hinata right in front of Kiba. When Kiba yelled at him, "Get off of her,"

"Kiba, where's Ina," said Hinata.

"I left her," said Kiba taking Hinata away from Naruto.

"What how can you be so heartless, that girl loves you," said Hinata pissed.

"That's because I love you," said Kiba,

"What?!" said Hinata, "How can you say that you know my feelings for Naruto,"

"I know, but I don't like him you know that he is a demon!" yelled Kiba, "and you should know he has another form, he looks like the miniature Kyubi,"

"Shut Up Kiba," yelled Naruto.

"She deserves to know how you really look like," said Kiba. "He looks like a fox with 4 tails,"

"What? Naruto so you are Mr. Fox," said Hinata, she then started running off,

"Hinata wait," yelled Naruto.

"Ha do you still think she'll love you," said Kiba.

"There's only one way to find out," said Naruto running off into the trees after Hinata,

-End OF Chapter 6-

Me: Smart move dumb ass 

_**Kiba: What?**_

_**Me: I am very disappointed. **_

_**Naruto: Hell yeah!**_

_**Me: Calm down**_

_**Kiba: Hey you wrote it**_

_**Me: So what's your point. Well before I beat the living daylights of Kiba. Please review. I just wanted to try talking to my characters in this story. Hey Naruto bring back that sword, my brothers ganna kill me! Sorry have to run after little fox boy. **_

_**Naruto: I'm ganna get you**_

_**Kiba: AHHHHHH!!!!!! **_

_**Naruto: Run dog boy, Run**_

_**Me: Naruto give it back,**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Recap:

"Kiba, where's Ina," said Hinata.

"I left her," said Kiba taking Hinata away from Naruto.

"What how can you be so heartless, that girl loves you," said Hinata pissed.

"That's because I love you," said Kiba,

"What?!" said Hinata, "How can you say that you know my feelings for Naruto,"

"I know, but I don't like him you know that he is a demon!" yelled Kiba, "and you should know he has another form, he looks like the miniature Kyubi,"

"Shut Up Kiba," yelled Naruto.

"She deserves to know how you really look like," said Kiba. "He looks like a fox with 4 tails,"

"What? Naruto so you are Mr. Fox," said Hinata, she then started running off,

"Hinata wait," yelled Naruto.

"Ha do you still think she'll love you," said Kiba.

"There's only one way to find out," said Naruto running off into the trees after Hinata,

----

When he finally caught up to her he caught her by the wrist, and asked her, "Hinata I have a serious question for you,"

"…."

"I know your probably mad but please tell me do you still love me?"

"Of course Naruto-kun I don't know why I wouldn't," replied Hinata.

"Then why did you run?"

"Because you were Mr. Fox I told him everything,"

"I know and I wanted to tell you, but not scream it in your face like Kiba did," said Naruto.

"Its okay as long as you don't keep anything else from me," said Hinata hugging Naruto making him blush. She giggled at his reaction. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and then she had given him a deep and passionate kiss, that felt like it was about to last forever. When they had let go Naruto said, "Wow," staring right into Hinata's eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Hinata

While two unwanted people were staring at them. Kiba and Sakura were watching Hinata and Naruto make out and talk about each other. Kiba was getting jealous while Sakura was getting a heat of jealousy. Kiba then noticed that Sakura was there.

"Hey Sakura," said Kiba lowly.

"Yeah hi Kiba," said Sakura lowly/

"Fine but that sight of them together makes me ticked," said Kiba.

"Same here for some reason," said Sakura.

"Oh I have an idea," said Kiba and with that they made there own plan.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had walked to Naruto's apartment. When they had entered Hinata had gone ahead into his room and saw the moon was out.

"Its so big, the moon today," said Hinata.

"Really," said Naruto sitting next to Hinata on his bed. He placed his arm over her shoulder. She was blushing lightly then she had hugged him, and on purpose she rested her back on Naruto's bed. He only smiled at her. Then a thought came to Hinata and so she asked him, "So Naruto you were Mr. Fox, did you happen to see me naked?" asked Hinata. When the question had finally reached his mind he started blushing.

"No Hinata I only saw you in the towel that's all," said Naruto still blushing.

"Oh Okay," said Hinata, while Naruto rested beside her. He was still looking out the window, Hinata had found herself brushing some of his hair back, and Naruto had then turned to Hinata. He saw all the love that she had for him in her eyes. She had given him a soft his on the cheeks and cuddled along side of him. They had started talking about their whole life; Naruto had explained the whole Kyubi thing, while Hinata later on told him about her sorrow and her family.

"Oh Naruto-kun I almost forgot I have to go home Father might get worried," said Hinata sitting up. When Naruto had given her a soft push making her rest on his bed. While he had kissed her with passion, he didn't want to go further so he just left it at kissing. When he'd stop he notice Hinata looked worried.

"Oh fine I'll walk you home," said Naruto a little annoyed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata getting a small peck on the nose from Naruto. He then took her hand and said, "After you," Hinata played along and took his hand and said, "Thank you,"

He then walked her home and they even took the long route. When they had Naruto had kissed her and said, "I don't ever want to let you go,"

"Promise," said Hinata

"Promise," replied Naruto.

When Hinata had entered she had noticed her home was completely empty and she saw a note that said

_Dear Hinata,_

_Neji and I are gone to a mission. While your little sister is at a sleepover, well be gone for a week. _

_Sincerely,_

_Father. _

"Oh maybe Naruto didn't leave," Hinata had started running outside and saw two people making out.

She saw Naruto making out with Sakura.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hinata crying. "How could you,"

When she ran inside her home and into her bedroom.

"I knew it I wasn't for him he just laid," said Hinata crying into her pillow. When Kiba had entered threw her window.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Hinata whipping away her tears.

"Did Naruto do anything to you, cause it looked like you were crying," said Kiba.

"N-no," said Hinata looking away from Kiba. When he had gotten closer to her until there faces almost touched. When he said, "Hinata," she had turned around and they had kissed. Hinata had pushed away while Kiba held on tight to her. She kept on fighting but Kiba was stronger then her.

"Kiba please let go," said Hinata pushing him away until he had let go, but instead he had pushed her down on to her bed. He couldn't control this urge to have Hinata.

-----

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was looking up at the ceiling when thinking about that kiss that he had shared with Hinata, he enjoyed that passion. When Sakura had let her self in threw the window.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I came to tell you that Hinata is playing with your emotions, she was making out with Kiba," said Sakura.

"What?!"

"You can go to her room and see for yourself," said Sakura.

"Fine," and with that Naruto had left his room leaving Sakura alone, and he ran into Hinata's room and saw Kiba on top of Hinata making out with her. He had bolted out of her room, and had gone back to his apartment seeing Sakura there. Sakura was happy but yet bad at the same time. She just hugged Naruto and said, "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it," said Naruto. Returning that hug. When Sakura had looked up into Naruto's eyes and had seen sorrow. She felt horrible, while Naruto felt like his heart was broken into shards. Sakura had surprised Naruto with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sakura-Chan," said Naruto.

"I just want you to know that I am here for you," said Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Well find him, but I've been liking you more lately," said Sakura hugging Naruto.

"Really," said Naruto. "Then you don't expect me to say that you only like me because I was taken,"

"What?!" yelled Sakura letting go of Naruto.

"You only liked me when Hinata and I were kissing you felt like the only boy chasing after you is gone," mentioned Naruto when there was a knock on the door. When he opened he saw Hinata carrying Kiba.

"He brought a good fight," said Hinata giggling letting her team fall on the floor and had kissed her boyfriend. Sakura had come out of Naruto's room confused.

"What the hell? But she was kissing Kiba," said Sakura.

"And I heard you," finished Naruto hugging Hinata.

"Yeah Naruto-kun senses have improved due to all that training with Jiryia," said Hinata cuddling on to Naruto.

"Wow Naruto your smarter then before," said Sakura helping Kiba. "But Hinata what did you do to Kiba?"

"Oh I knocked him out," said Hinata.

"How?"

"I hit him gently behind the neck and poof he fell asleep," said Hinata.

"I see, well I should be going," said Sakura dragging Kiba out.

Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. When the coast was clear, Naruto had asked Hinata, "How come you came, because honestly I didn't know that they were plotting this,"

"Easy I knew that you would never kiss Sakura, knowing how much I love you and I didn't know you would come in my room though, so I had to finish him off so he can learn that I love you not him," said Hinata.

"Well aren't you smart," teased Naruto. Giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Fathers not home today nor Neji nor Hinabi," said Hinata.

"You want to stay over," said Naruto.

"Sure," said Hinata. Naruto had carried her bridal style to his room.

She had lied there resting and picturing everything that had happened. She was blushing when Naruto was besides her sleeping soundly. She couldn't help but to look. She saw how relax he was. She kissed him on the cheek.

-End OF Chapter-

Wow A lot has happened oh yeah I couldn't resist so I am going to change this story to a rated M story. I have a few things in mind for Kiba and Sakura to do next. I would like to thank these for:

_**Reviews:**_

_**Chelsie ()**_

_**Btrndd**_

_**Ras144**_

_**PaulRap Raptor**_

_**Uchiha Kengura**_

_**Naruhinaworshiper**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**Bullet Babe**_

_**Thandur**_

_**Pmaster**_

_**SugarHappyBiChick**_

_**Bloodlust002**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Thandur**_

_**Bullet Babe**_

_**Uchiha Kengura**_

_**Naruhinaworshiper**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Recap:

"Sure," said Hinata. Naruto had carried her bridal style to his room.

She had lied there resting and picturing everything that had happened. She was blushing when Naruto was besides her sleeping soundly. She couldn't help but to look. She saw how relax he was. She kissed him on the cheek.

----

"My Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata.

When the sun raised Naruto woke up and noticed Hinata was starting to wake up so he closed his eyes.

When Hinata had gotten up she saw Naruto sleeping. She bent down towards him and kissing him on the cheek. When she had gotten up Naruto had wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her on top of him.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun," said Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Good Morning to you too," said Naruto, "Your kiss is the best wake up call,"

"Thanks," said Hinata giggling when he lifted her up bridal style.

"How's about a bathe together," said Naruto.

"Naruto, where still too young," explained Hinata poking him on the nose.

"Okay," said Naruto kissing her, and he placed her down, so he can go and brush his teeth. Hinata followed and Naruto gave her an extra toothbrush. So she started to brush her teeth. When they finished Hinata had taken off her jacket and placed it behind a chair and went to the kitchen and found instant ramen cup and started to boil up some water. Naruto came behind her and hugged her.

"So how's my Hinata-Chan doing?" asked Naruto kissing her on the cheeks.

"Fine, oh I'm making some ramen," said Hinata.

"Really," said Naruto lifting her up bridal style.

"Yeah," replied Hinata in a low tune inches away from his face, until they kissed. When they had let go Hinata had hugged Naruto and told him, "I love you Naruto-kun don't ever leave me,"

"I will always love you Hinata-Chan," replied Naruto. When Sakura and Kiba entering interrupted them.

"Naruto-kun, can I speak to you alone," said Sakura glaring at Hinata.

"Whatever you tell me, you tell Hinata," said Naruto still carrying Hinata bridal style.

"Fine, that girl is engaged," spat Sakura.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto and Hinata.

"That's impossible, father has never told me about any weddings," said Hinata.

"Cause it was done secretly," replied Kiba.

"You dog-boy probably did this," barked Naruto placing Hinata down gently.

"Also SHE is marrying Kiba," replied Sakura.

"What, no Kiba-kun, no, I love.." "Naruto, well get a grip you're taken," finished Sakura.

"NO," yelled Hinata hugging Naruto and burying her head in his chest, Naruto was still in shock and looked at Hinata with tenderness.

Why the hell is this happening? Why when I finally found someone I love and who loves me back has to be taken away- thought Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I know this is not true," said Hinata shaking. "It can't be, I always wanted to be with you,"

"I know me too," replied Naruto hugging her, "So were ganna talk with you father about this,"

"Really, do you think he will listen," replied Hinata.

"He has and if he doesn't, well we will think of something!"

"Naruto-kun you can't fight against Hiashi's opinion," interrupted Sakura.

Kiba was getting pissed of that he moved fast and grabbed Hinata away from Naruto and he first knocked her out and ran with her. While Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and used her strength to pin Naruto down on the floor; she then started making out with Naruto, he was still fight her off when he changed into the miniature Kyubi and pushed her away and ran to the direction Kiba ran in. He can sense Hinata in Kiba's hands. When he stopped he saw Hinata sleeping and Kiba stroking her hair.

"Hinata if only I told you sooner," said Kiba looking at her sleep, he kissed her on the cheek. Hinata had shot her eyes open and saw Kiba's face so close to hers.

"Kiba? Why did you do that?" asked Hinata.

"Because I am in love with you," replied Kiba kissing her with passion on the lips. She then pushed him off.

"Ah, you stubborn… well I wouldn't love someone who blew Ina off," said Hinata getting up.

"It's because I don't love that girl Ina, I love you," said Kiba.

"I don't," shot Hinata glaring, "I can't believe that my old team mate would do something like this, he wasn't the most kind but he respected my feelings,"

Naruto had changed back and was standing there looking confused. Hinata had covered her eyes and Kiba only glared.

"Ah Naruto-kun, your naked," squealed Hinata.

Naruto had transformed into himself with clothes on, Hinata had pushed Kiba away and ran into Naruto's arms.

"So you love him that much," said Kiba.

"Yes I do!" replied Hinata.

"And I love her as well," replied Naruto. When Ina came and saw Kiba staring at Hinata in the hands of Naruto.

"Hinata? What's going on?" asked Ina. When the Akatsuki came and the member with all of those piercing named Pain came,

"Little sister your coming with me," said Pain.

"No!" yelled Ina.

Pain saw Naruto and Hinata.

"So the Kyubi is also here," said Pain. Naruto growled and glared at him.

"What do you want?!" yelled Naruto.

"I want you and Ina," replied Pain. Hinata had Naruto clothes in her hand and handed it to him. He changed and hand his scroll in hand.

"Find but unless you want these two back I suggest you two come to the cave in the outskirts of town and no more Ninjas or their heads are off," said Pain holding Hinata and Kiba.

"Naruto-kun," yelled Hinata when they despaired.

"Shit," cursed Ina, "I hate this demon,"

"What you too?!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah," said Ina. "I have the demon of the water and you have the nail tales,"

"Yeah," said Naruto, they soon both started searching for their loved ones.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Hinata wake up," said Kiba nudging Hinata on the shoulder.

"Huh? Kiba? Where are we?" asked Hinata.

"We were kidnapped," said Kiba

"Oh,"

"HEY YOU TWO SHUT UP," yelled the guard.

"Come on make us," said Kiba.

"WHAT WAS THAT,"

"Nothing, Kiba shush," said Hinata, "are you trying to get us killed,"

"No," replied Kiba.

When they heard a huge BANG outside.

"What the hell was that?" yelled the guard.

"I don't know but we should check it out," said another guard.

"YOU TWO NO FUNNY BUSINESS," yelled the first guard.

"Alright just stop screaming," said Kiba.

When the guards were gone Ina had entered.

"Ina, you came," said Hinata.

"Yeah but Naruto's fighting off the other guards, we need to get out of here as soon as possible," said Ina.

"Alright, just untie us," said Kiba.

Ina had followed Kiba's orders and had untied both of them and they started to run.

"Okay Naruto, is just around the corner," said Ina.

When they saw Naruto having fun fighting the guards.

"Hey you dumbass I'm here," said Naruto when the guard attacked him it was a clone.

"Ops, sorry I'm over here," said Naruto on the other side.

"AHH, you DOBE," yelled the pissed of guards when they had caught Naruto he was a clone and they captured under a net.

"Got ya," said Naruto laughing.

"Okay, I've got them now it's time to leave," said Ina.

"Hai," said Naruto and all four of them escaped to find Pain at the entrance.

-End OF Chapter-

_**Me: Oh Crap you four are in trouble, **_

_**Naruto: We can take him. **_

_**Kiba: Yeah**_

_**Me: Good doggy boy**_

_**Kiba: (glares at me)**_

_**ME: Watch it…. Well anyways I just wanted to give out the reviewers a nice shout out. **_

_**Starting with the reviews:**_

_**Allicat**_

_**Maned Wolf Goddess**_

_**Thandur**_

_**HinaNaruFAN987**_

_**Boby09**_

_**Rhapsodicoutburst**_

_**Dragon Man 180**_

_**PaulRap Raptor**_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King**_

_**Oh and to answer Allicat's question, yes you can kill Kiba!**_

_**Now for the those who added my story to their favorites: **_

_**Boby09**_

_**Mangagakaz**_

_**PaulRap Raptor**_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King**_

_**Now I want to thank Dragon Man 180 for adding my story to their story alert list. **_

_**Phoenixknight 07 for adding me to their favorite Author list. **_

_**Arigato to everyone; please drop of a nice review. **_

_**-Mariely A.K.A NaruHinaforever **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Recap:

"YOU TWO NO FUNNY BUSINESS," yelled the first guard.

"Alright just stop screaming," said Kiba.

When the guards were gone Ina had entered.

"Ina, you came," said Hinata.

"Yeah but Naruto's fighting off the other guards, we need to get out of here as soon as possible," said Ina.

"Alright, just untie us," said Kiba.

Ina had followed Kiba's orders and had untied both of them and they started to run.

"Okay Naruto, is just around the corner," said Ina.

When they saw Naruto having fun fighting the guards.

"Hey you dumbass I'm here," said Naruto when the guard attacked him it was a clone.

"Ops, sorry I'm over here," said Naruto on the other side.

"AHH, you DOBE," yelled the pissed of guards when they had caught Naruto he was a clone and they captured under a net.

"Got ya," said Naruto laughing.

"Okay, I've got them now it's time to leave," said Ina.

"Hai," said Naruto and all four of them escaped to find Pain at the entrance.

-----

"Where do you think your going?" asked Pain as a heavy rainfall came.

"Crap," cursed Naruto, "we need to retrieve,"

"Hai," said Hinata who was riding his back.

"Kiba we must go," said Ina

"You think I don't know that!" shouted Kiba. When everybody escaped, Pain seemed to not care.

When they reached Konha, they stopped at the park.

"Ina can I talk to you in private?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," replied Ina.

"You like Kiba, right?" asked Hinata.

"Of course I just wish he could return feelings for me," said Ina.

"Then I think we should ask Temari," said Hinata taking her hand and running up to the trees.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Naruto.

"Girls who can understand them?" said Kiba.

-At Temari's hotel room-

"Temari this is Ina and she needs your help!" said Hinata.

"What's the problem?" asked Temari.

"You see I like Kiba-kun but he likes Hinata who doesn't like him but loves Naruto who loves her, so I want Kiba to notice me," said Ina.

"Are you a ninja?" asked Temari

"No, I'm adopted so I work for my foster father," said Ina.

"Oh well how's about we change your way to dress," said Temari looking at Ina dress in a forest green nee length kimono, she had brown ninja shoes on.

"I like the way I dress," said Ina.

"Well like Hinata you leave your curves hidden," said Temari.

"Temari," shouted Hinata blushing.

"Well its true," said Temari

"So what, Hinata is still bigger then me," said Ina.

"Man I don't know why you girls hid figures like that you know guys would go all over you," said Temari disappointed.

The two girls stayed quiet,

"But I'm ganna change that," said Temari

"What are you going to do?" asked Hinata, Temari grabbed both girls hand and added, "You'll see,"

"But the stores are closed," said Ina.

"Oh right, well you'll have to sleep over," said Temari

"Well, father is out of town and I'm sure Neji went with him, I guess I can stay," said Hinata.

"My foster father is out of town as well his buying new materials to make the weapons out of," said Ina.

"Okay then you two are stay over," said Temari.

"Fine," said Ina and Hinata.

-Later that day-

"Okay you two have your stuff?" asked Temari

"Yes," said the two girls.

**I wonder what Sakura has in store for us?** –Thought Hinata.

"Okay ladies, first of all I want to know why do you two love them?" asked Temari

"For one Naruto his kind, strong, funny, and I look up to him with hope," said Hinata.

"I like Kiba, because he is funny, and strong, but theirs something else about him that I like but I just can't put me finger on it, it's like love at first sight," said Ina.

"Aw, then the more reason for me to have done what I did," said Temari

"What did you do?" asked the two confused girls, when they saw Naruto and Kiba come in threw the window.

"Well Kiba, know that you heard for your self will you give Ina a chance?" asked Temari

"K-Kiba-kun," said Ina nervous, that she had gotten a nosebleed and fainted.

"Ina," said Hinata.

"She fainted from pressure," said Temari, "But seriously Kiba give Ina a chance,"

"I'll have to think about it," said Kiba.

"No your ganna give her a chance," said Temari

"I SAID I'll think about IT,"

"NO your ganna give her a chance,"

"Kiba just listen to Temari," said Naruto.

"So what, so you run off with Hinata,"

"Because it seems like Ina loves you," shot Naruto.

"Either way Hinata is my future wife," said Kiba.

"Who said, that I'm suppose to marry you, I never seen you at my home," said Hinata.

"You'll see when your father gets back, he'll tell you everything," said Kiba.

"Fine," said Hinata and on purpose she went up to Naruto and kissed him.

**Damn it-** thought Kiba

"DEMON BOY STOP KISSING MY WIFE," shouted Kiba.

Hinata was giggling and Naruto tighten his grip on Hinata,

"From the looks of it, it seems like Hinata picked me," said Naruto.

"So Kiba give Ina a chance," said Temari taking out her fan.

"No," said Kiba.

"If you don't, I'll use it," said Temari holding her fan.

"N-O spells No," said Kiba.

"Fine, good night," said Temari hitting him with her fan, when he fell, she placed his sleeping body next to Ina.

"Do you think that well work?" asked Hinata,

"Yeah it will," said Temari, when another unwanted person came in threw the window.

-End OF Chapter 9-

ME: I would just like to say that Kiba is a dick in my story 

_**Kiba: -.- **_

_**Hinata: Yes he is**_

_**Naruto: Can I hurt him**_

_**Me: Down fox boy and no touching my brothers sword**_

_**Naruto: Ah fine,**_

_**Me: Good Mr. Fox, okay please review**_

_**Naruto: Yes**_

_**Hinata: Thank you**_

_**Kiba: Whatever**_

_**ME: Good night, morning, or afternoon :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Recap:

"DEMON BOY STOP KISSING MY WIFE," shouted Kiba.

Hinata was giggling and Naruto tighten his grip on Hinata,

"From the looks of it, it seems like Hinata picked me," said Naruto.

"So Kiba give Ina a chance," said Temari taking out her fan.

"No," said Kiba.

"If you don't, I'll use it," said Temari holding her fan.

"N-O spells No," said Kiba.

"Fine, good night," said Temari hitting him with her fan, when he fell, she placed his sleeping body next to Ina.

"Do you think that well work?" asked Hinata,

"Yeah it will," said Temari, when another unwanted person came in threw the window.

---

-The next day-

Ina woke up to find Kiba next to her.

He was hugging her; she was really red at this point.

**Kiba is sleeping next to me-** thought Ina, when she soon noticed Naruto sleeping next to Hinata.

When Kiba woke up he saw Ina stare at him and she was completely red.

"G-good m-morning K-Kiba-k-kun," stuttered Ina.

When he stood up he saw Ina only as a little friend. He walked over to Naruto and Hinata and it made him sick to the stomach as he watched them cuddle.

Temari soon appeared behind Kiba.

"Good Morning," said Temari is a terrifying tone.

Naruto and Hinata started waking up when they saw Temari behind Kiba and Ina depressed.

"Good morning," said Hinata.

"Morning," said Naruto sleepy he hugged Hinata and started sleeping. Kiba was pissed you can see flames behind him, when Temari took a bucket and splashed him with water.

"Calm down, Naruto and Hinata are obviously meant for each other baka," stated Temari.

"No," shouted Kiba.

"I think I should go," said Ina getting up.

"Wait Ina," Said Hinata when she stood up and let Naruto rest on the bed, "don't go I have a question, you know pain, what's this about him being your brother?"

"I was separated from him when his best friend had sealed the demon inside me," said Ina.

"Now he wants the demon," said Hinata.

"Yeah, so I had run away, I couldn't find anywhere else to go, so I ran to Konha," said Ina.

"Here you got adopted," said Hinata. When they faced Naruto and Kiba yelling at each other, it sounds like two mice fighting.

"Did you tell lady Tsuande?" asked Temari while wrapping the red clothe on her waist with the fan behind her.

"No," said Ina.

"You should tell her," suggested Hinata.

"Why? What if she kicks me out? I'm scared," Said Ina.

Temari took her fan and hit both of the arguing boys.

"MAN YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING WHEN YOU ARE ARGUEING," shouted Temari.

The two boys hid in the corner.

"Finally," said Temari rubbing her head from a headache, "now how's about we go to the Hokage's place,"

"Sure," said Hinata.

"Okay," said Ina.

-To the Hokage's office; 15 minuets later-

"Come in," said Tsuande behind a pail of paper work.

"Excuse me Tsuande-sama, but Ina would like to say something," said Hinata.

"Go on," said Tsuande.

"I-I just wanted to say that I came from the hidden rain village," said Ina.

"What? Then do you know a guy name Pain?" shouted Tsuande.

"Yes, his my brother," said Ina remembering the past

-Flash Back-

"_Nii-chan where are you going?" asked a 7-year-old Ina. _

"_I'm going to see God," stated a 15 year old Pain _

"_Nii-chan I don't understand," said Ina. _

"_Don't worry you'll see," said Pain leaving that place. _

_-5 years later-_

_Houses were on fire. _

"_Mom. Dad," shouted a 12-year-old Ina. _

"_Ina…run," said her mom. _

"_Mommy," said Ina when she saw Pain her only brother kill her parents and family. _

_She started running. _

"_Ina come back I need you," said Pain harshly. _

"_AHH I'm confused," shouted Ina running outside of the village when a heavy rainfall appeared as if out of the Blue._

_Ina managed to run but in 3 years worth of travel she finally found herself in Konha. _

_-End OF Flash Back-_

"I see," said Tsuande, "You may stay here but if you know anything else about Pain you must inform me immediately," added Tsuande.

"Hai," said Ina bowing when Hinata followed behind. They reached her foster dads shop she saw the glass broken and a note on the door. It said,

_Dear Ina,_

_I've killed your foster father, you and the Kyubi better give yourself up before I attack someone else whose precious to you. Like that dog boy. _

_-Pain_

"Pain," hissed Ina as she crumbled up the note.

"Ina what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I have to take care of something," said Ina in a harsh tone as she entered the weapons shop. She took as much weapons as she could stuff it in her book bag. "It's soon ganna end big brother,"

"Ina you can't be serious you don't know any Justus," said Hinata.

"I have to end it, he'll hurt Kiba if I don't," said Ina.

"What?!" said Hinata.

"He found out," said Ina, "I'm ganna train a while," added Ina as she ran at full speed to the training grounds.

Hinata was searching for Kiba, when she bumped into him.

"Kiba," said Hinata.

"What have you fallen for me?" asked Kiba.

"No you baka, you need to talk to Ina she is about to do something stupid," said Hinata when she noticed Kiba wasn't listening she punched him the face,

"Focus," said Hinata.

"Ouch," said Kiba.

"Your coming with me," said Hinata pulling Kiba's ear. When Naruto followed noticing how Hinata was hurting Kiba; when they had reached the training field they saw Ina at her best.

"Ina," said Hinata as she pulled Kiba's ears.

"Hinata? Kiba? Naruto? What are you guys doing here?" asked Ina, she had to wrap some bandages on her arm so they won't see the blood.

"We came to stop you," said Hinata letting go of Kiba's ears, which were red now.

"Ina, you can't confront your brother, his to strong," warned Naruto.

"I know, but I have too," said Ina, "Or…"

"Or what?" asked Naruto.

"Or Kiba is going to die," said Ina looking away when Kiba started at her back.

"Damn," said Kiba.

"Please don't get upset I'll find Pain and I'll sort this all out," said Ina when she ran up to the trees. Kiba ran after her while Naruto and Hinata followed as well, Kiba made it first to her and asked Akamaru to stop Ina from going any further.

"Huh? Your Kiba's dog Akamaru," said Ina when she bumped into the soft fluffy fur.

"WOOF," said the large dog.

"Ina, don't go," said Kiba.

"But it's my fault and it's obvious that you still like Hinata-san," said Ina lowering her head.

"Well from the looks of it I was beaten by Naruto," said Kiba.

Ina stood there quiet, when Kiba lowered down to Ina's level and kissed her in the lips.

Ina turned red, when Kiba had let go she was staring into his eyes when she had gotten a nose bleed, then fainted when Kiba caught her in thin air.

"Good job Kiba," said Hinata.

"Thanks, I guess all of that pain that you gave me opened my heart, know I see that Ina was ganna risk it all just to safe my selfish ass," said Kiba staring at Ina.

"Will leave your three alone," said Naruto picking Hinata up of her feet and ran towards the opposite directions.

-End Of Chapter 10-

Me: Hi everyone! I'm sooooo happy 

_**Hinata: Kiba's not an ass**_

_**Kiba: damn right!**_

_**Me: Good dog boy**_

_**Naruto: No need to use this anymore (throws sword to the side hits a cat)**_

_**MEOW**_

_**Me: Naruto, stop touching the damn sword, dattebayo**_

_**Naruto: Hey that's my word**_

_**Me: It's mine now,**_

_**Naruto: Ours**_

_**Me: Fine**_

_**Naruto: Hey everyone drop of a nice review!**_

_**Me: arigato now Hinata with the thanks to**_

_**Hinata: We would like to thank:**_

_**HinaNaruFAN987**_

_**PaulRap Raptor**_

_**DangerDOOM**_

_**Ina: For story alert**_

_**Naruxhinaxlover**_

_**Sakurajewelstar**_

_**Kingkakashi**_

_**Clippit **_

_**DangerDOOM **_

_**Kiba: Thanks everyone**_

_**Me: Bye**_

_**Naruto: Review **_

_**Hinata: Please **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Recap:

"Well from the looks of it I was beaten by Naruto," said Kiba.

Ina stood there quiet, when Kiba lowered down to Ina's level and kissed her in the lips.

Ina turned red; when Kiba had let go she was staring into his eyes she soon had gotten a nosebleed, and fainted in Kiba's arm.

"Good job Kiba," said Hinata.

"Thanks, I guess all of that pain that you gave me opened my heart, know I see that Ina was ganna risk it all just to safe my selfish ass," mentioned Kiba staring at Ina, who was currently red.

"Will leave your three alone," said Naruto picking Hinata up of her feet and ran towards the opposite directions.

----

When they arrived at a beautiful waterfall, it was about 15 feet deep. Hinata and Naruto gazed at the beautiful waterfall. When Naruto took his jacket off, then his shirt, his, shoes and pants.

"Let's go for a swim," said Naruto, Hinata just gazed at Naruto's eyes and without thinking she agreed, so she was force to take her jacket off, her shoes and pants. She only kept on her t-shirt and panty. They both jumped into the water. They were splashing each other and had they were having fun, when Naruto dived deep down the water he grabbed Hinata down with him. He saw bubbles coming out of her mouth and decided to kiss her. She was surprised but enjoyed it, when they both needed air they swam up for some air. When he saw Hinata faces come out of the water it reminded him of the ultra pretty girl. She looked at Naruto and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just love you so much," shouted Naruto hugging Hinata. She was blushing a light shade of red. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Then they both looked up at the sky to see the moon was shining bright, just like that day.

"You know this day reminds me of that mission, that you, me, Kiba and Shino went on, I saw a girl who was ultra pretty dancing on the water… but don't get me wrong, your always number one," said Naruto looking at Hinata who change her expression. "If I was to tell you who that girl was, would you still like me?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, I fell for you, I know I was slow or stupid not to realize the beautiful girl that I was searching for was right in front of me," stated Naruto. When Hinata smiled at him,

"The girl from the mission w-was….m-me," stuttered Hinata, Naruto was in shock when Hinata turned away from him he turned her around so she can face him. He kissed her passionately. The moment was so warm and touchy. When they broke from their forever-lasting kiss, they stared into each other's eyes when Hinata gathered up chakra to her feet so stood up on the water. Naruto was going to do the same, but Hinata told him not to. "It's a surprise," said Hinata, when Hinata did the same moves from before her hands waving up in the air, and the water splashing around her, it was like a portrait. Naruto saw the difference; this Hinata was curvier and had longer hair. He was awed by this moment. When Hinata finished she sunk into the water and saw Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"So what did you think?" asked Hinata.

"It was beautiful," replied Naruto looking into Hinata's eyes. She was blushing lightly and giggled. When they saw Neji on the top of the little hill.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-dono is waiting for you," said Neji.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, but you know Okou-san, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hinata going to Neji, Naruto followed behind. He saw her getting dressed, and leaves besides her cousin. He noticed Hinata blush when Neji whispered something in her ears.

-Mean while-

Kiba took Ina to his favorite spot, which is on a grassy hilltop. He saw Akamaru playing in the grass, and rolling over, then he focused his attention to Ina, who was currently hugging her knees.

"Kiba-kun?" asked Ina, the sound of her sweet voice, made Kiba smile.

"What happened?" replied Kiba.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I thought you hated me, but you kissed me,"

"That was just a reminder to tell myself that you're the one,"

Ina blushed at his comment, and then gazed up at the sky, when Kiba kissed her on the cheek, Ina was as red as Hinata. She had gotten her nosebleed and fainted. Kiba lifted up her sleepy body, he saw her sleep, and how cute she looked, though he noticed two scars on her cheeks, somewhat like Naruto but they were bolder, and were only one on each cheek. Kiba carried Ina on Akamaru's back, and they headed for the Inuzuka clan. When he saw his sister, Hana _**(Is that her name? I don't know, and if it isn't can someone correct me, please!) **_

"Hana, before you say anything I owe her big time, and she doesn't have a home, so can she stay in the guest room?" asked Kiba.

"Sure, but you have to ask Okaa-san when she gets back," replied Hana a little worried.

"Thank you," said Kiba, when he took Ina's sleepy body to a guest room, which was next to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and looked at her gently sleep he closed in on her when she woke up and accidentally banged her head on his, sending him flying.

"AH, KIBA-KUN GOMEN," shouted Ina bright red from embarrassment. When he walked up to her, she was trembling, **is she scared of me? -Thought Kiba.**

When touched her she flinched, and looked away.

"What's the matter?" asked Kiba.

"I-I.."

"You what?"

"I love you," she tried to run but Kiba held her in his hands.

"Not today," said Kiba, "It's late and you can stay here!"

Ina stood there in Kiba's arms when she remembered her foster fathers death, she started crying and hugged Kiba. Kiba just hugged her back and looked at her crying. When she fell asleep Kiba tugged her in bed and looked at her sleep. He whapped the teardrops out of her eyes, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left to his room.

-An hour later-

Ina started waking up, the moon was still up, and all of Konha was asleep, except the Ninja at the gates of Konha. Ina tippy-toed out of the quest room and into Kiba's room, she saw him sleeping, and Akamaru sleeping on the floor. She reached Kiba's bed, and looked at him, as if this is the last time she will see him. She brushed some strains of hair from his face.

"Kiba, please stay safe, I love you," said Ina in a soft gentle voice, she quickly gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the Inuzuka home.

When Ina reached the gate, she saw Naruto there.

"Ina, I know that you are planning on escaping, and running to Pain," said Naruto.

"Naruto-san, please get out of my way," said Ina.

"Are you going to risk it all, you know what will happen if you lose to Pain.. Not just Kiba but the whole world will be in danger," shouted Naruto.

"But I have to try" said Ina falling to her knees.

"Okay, pervy-sage, helped me control my chakra so let me help you… how's about I train you, and don't get Kiba wrong his stronger then what he looks," said Naruto.

"Arigato," said Ina, whimpering.

"Now go back to the Inuzuka and rest, because tomorrow you will be training with me," stated Naruto giving her his nice guy pose.

-End of Chapter 11-

Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I was working on the sequel for Sudden Love, and I am working on Chapter 1, and soon I'll submit it, by the way the name of the sequel is Kids! So stay alert for that chapter. But I'll still be working on the Beast Within.

_**-Sincerely,**_

_**NaruHinaforever**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Recap:

"Ina, I know that you are planning on escaping, and running to Pain," said Naruto.

"Naruto-san, please get out of my way," said Ina.

"Are you going to risk it all, you know what will happen if you lose to Pain.. Not just Kiba but the whole world will be in danger," shouted Naruto.

"But I have to try" said Ina falling to her knees.

"Okay, pervy-sage, helped me control my chakra so let me help you… how's about I train you, and don't get Kiba wrong his stronger then what he looks," said Naruto.

"Arigato," said Ina, whimpering.

"Now go back to the Inuzuka and rest, because tomorrow you will be training with me," stated Naruto giving her his nice guy pose.

----

-Morning-

Kiba had woken up and found Ina cuddled next to him, she was sound asleep, like if she had just gotten there. He tapped her shoulders, to wake her up, when she opened up her emerald green eyes.

"Oh good morning," said Ina rubbing her eyes, he replied with a warm kiss, she blushed and had returned the kiss, Kiba slipped his tongue into Ina's mouth. She let out an accidental moan. Kiba had knocked her down, and deepen the kiss, Ina felt like if she was in heaven. When they broke apart Ina embraced Kiba with a hug, and said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," replied Kiba, he moved up of her, and got off of bed and saw Akamaru ready for missions. She soon followed him and rested her head on his shoulder, he felt like flipping her and doing unimaginable things. But he tried not to think of that too much.

"Why not a nice walk in the fields?" asked Kiba.

"Sure," said Ina happily, when she leaped over him, "why not some training?" asked Ina.

"Maybe a little," replied Kiba.

-A few moments later-

"Where here!" said Ina excited.

I've never seen her so excited…and since when does she want to train? –Thought Kiba 

"Kiba-kun is there something wrong?" asked Ina.

"Oh nothing, though I was wondering why you wanted to train so badly?" asked Kiba.

"Oh I just wanted to now how it feels like to be a ninja," lied Ina, turning her face a little towards the left.

"You're lying," said Kiba cupping her chin, so she can face him.

"I-I just wanted to get strong so I…"

"So you can fight Pain," finished Kiba.

"I just don't want you to die because of me," stated Ina.

"So what that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself," shot Kiba.

"I-I'm sorry," plied Ina bowing in shame, Kiba just embraced her in a warm hug and said, "well get stronger together,"

-Meanwhile-

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early?" asked Hinata brushing her hair.

"I just came to see my favorite girl," replied Naruto sitting on the window, he learned how to change from the mini Kyubi back.

"Mr. fox?" asked Hinata as she patted the creature.

UGG 

"Your as cute as I remembered," replied Hinata, when Naruto pushed Hinata down, and started licking her face.

"Come on that tickles," said Hinata threw each laugh and giggle, when Naruto stopped he looked at his little Hinata-Chan. He bites the sleeve on Hinata's jacket pulling her towards the window, she followed along side of him, and he started running towards his apartment. When they entered Naruto changed back showing him and all his glory making Hinata turned around and start blushing.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan I forgot that I change back naked," apologized Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, b-but p-please put some clothes o-on," stuttered Hinata blushing.

"Why you don't like what you see?" asked Naruto rather seductively.

" No it's just... I didn't mean to offend you. I.."

"Relax," interrupted Naruto, "I'll come change real quick and we can go to get some ramen," added Naruto.

"O-okay," said Hinata bright red, when she heard Naruto close the bedroom door, she looked turned around.

**Hinata you messed up he perfect oh God take him know- said an inner voice. **

Eh who's that? - Thought Hinata. 

**Your inner voice, and little girl you need to rush in there and own him, -replied her inner voice.**

**Eh? I can't! –Shouted Hinata in her head.**

**Then I have no choice but to take over….ready steady GO!**

**What do you mean? Where am I? I can't control my body**

Just sit back and enjoy the ride Why do I have a feeling something horrible is about to happen?! 

Nothing horrible but the best thing that will ever happen to you and don't worry I'll take you only so far!

…..

Hinata opened the bedroom door and found Naruto putting his t-shirt on.

"Hinata-Chan what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto something hurts in my body, can you check it for me?" asked Hinata, putting a cute face.

"Sure," replied Naruto, when Hinata sat on his bed, and unzipped her jacket and removed it.

"So where does it hurt?" asked Naruto.

"Hold on," said Hinata, "can you sit next to me, so you can see it better,"

"Oh… okay," replied Naruto, when he sat down next to Hinata she flipped him over applying chakra to her hands so she can hold him down, she kissed him passionately, Naruto just deepened the kiss.

Eh? What are you doing? –Thought/ asked Hinata

Something you'll never do, but I'm changing the rules!- said Inner Hinata

She started removing Naruto's t-shirt, shocking Naruto.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I thought you didn't want to… do it!" said Naruto.

"I-I guess I changed my mind," said Hinata, "why don't you want to?" added Hinata.

"Then let me change the rules," said Naruto flipping her over.

Heh I like the way this boy thinks!

Oh God!

He removed Hinata's shirt revealing her bra, which he soon removed.

Hinata worked on Naruto's pants, removing it. Showing his boxer.

Just a little more!

EHHHHHH??? Come on please stop it here!

Oh look at Naruto, his so happy

Hinata removed her pants and Naruto removed his shirt.

"Hinata-Chan? Are you sure, that you want to go threw with this? Cause you know I can stop it right here," asked Naruto hoping she would allow him to continue.

"Let's go on," replied Hinata blushing lightly.

"Okay," said Naruto happily. He started kissing her neck and went down to her right breast, sucking and nibbling it a little.

"Oh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata.

Alright now it's your turn, go get him tiger!

What? Oh I can feel him on me

Doesn't it feel great?

Now that you mention it, it does!

Naruto moved down to her black panty and removed it, showing her untouched womanhood. He let his tongue explore the insides of her womanhood.

"Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata.

Okay now when his done you change passions and go to his manhood and start making him have a run for his money!

Are you sure?

Yeah… so now his stopping! CHANGE!

Hinata obeyed and switched, now it's her on top of Naruto. He couldn't wait to see what Hinata is going to do next. Just do what he did!

Okay!

She started kissing him on the lips and went down and noticed the boxer, and he even removed it for her. When she saw the length.

OMG that thing is HUGE

His, putting that inside, of me!

Hinata your one lucky girl!

When Hinata started sucking softly on his manhood.

"Ah that's my girl," moaned Naruto with joy.

She started getting rougher as her inner self commanded her.

Now that your both satisfied go rinse your mouth and come back for some more!

"Hold on Naruto-kun, I'll be back," said Hinata shyly.

"Oh don't worry I'll be here," said Naruto still enjoying that feeling that Hinata had given him. When Hinata rinsed her mouth she came back standing behind the door. When she entered Naruto saw her little hips swinging as she walked. When she rested next to him.

"Shall we continue," said Naruto

"We shall," replied Hinata.

Alright Hinata this is when you become a women, your about to get d-flowered.

I'm ready!

As Naruto entered Hinata's body slowly enjoying every second of it Naruto's gun fit in Hinata' s womanhood. Hinata's Hips started bouncing all over,

"Ah NARUTOOO," shouted Hinata.

He kissed her so she won't be in so much pain.

WHOA HIS THING FIT IN!

Ah but it hurts and yet it feels so good!

Good job!

When they separated they moved aside and started panting.

"That was the best thing that had ever happened to me!" said Naruto panting.

"Me too," replied Hinata panting, when they regained their breathe they had started cuddling, and kissing.

"It's still the afternoon wanna go do something?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," said Hinata, getting up. Her body was still wet, "do you think we should shower or take a bathe first?"

"Let's go," said Naruto lifting Hinata's body, and he took her to the bathroom. When the water was nice and warm they both entered the tub.

"This feels nice," said Hinata sinking inside the tub.

"Not as nice as what we just did!" replied Naruto pulling Hinata towards him in a warm embrace. She sat in-between his legs, and enjoyed the moment.

-End of Chapter 12-

_**This is for the person who asked for Lemons, I hope you're happy. Also I want to now if I made it weak or not. Please drop of a review and tell me what you think, and if you are going to suggest please suggest nicely. Oh I also forgot to mention, the story Kids is the sequel to Sudden Love**_

_**-NaruHinaforever** _


	13. Thanks, I am having a little trouble

Thanks for those who read the Beast Within:

Story Alert:

_Johnhamsta_

_C.A.M.O.1 and Only_

_Rikuhasownage_

_Echizen Ryoma-san_

_Ryuachi_

Paladin-kriss Saru14 Hornless Devil Wingless Angel 

Favorite Story:

Rikuhasownage Ultimatebishoujo21 Kawada01987 

_Kitsune-Taishou_

Paladin-kriss Draxsis Felhunter 

_Saru14_

_Pvt. Cabose_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and only_

Favorite Author:

_Paladin-kriss_

_Saru14_

Thanks for reading, I hope you keep reading my future storied and of course the Beast Within :D 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Recap:

"Not as nice as what we just did!" replied Naruto pulling Hinata towards him in a warm embrace. She sat in-between his legs, and enjoyed the moment.

--

Mean while……

"Kiba-kun lets begin," begged Ina.

"The day is too calm relax," teased Kiba.

Ina just pouted, when she saw Naruto and Hinata walking towards them.

"Naruto-semapi, Hinata," shouted Ina waving.

"So what brings you two out here?" asked Kiba.

"Training!" said Naruto, "I made a promise, and I'm keeping that promise," added Naruto.

"So where finally ganna start!" said Ina.

"Of course," said Naruto, "Since you contain the demon's chakra you have to learn how to control it,"

"But how?" asked Ina.

"Well do you know how to focus chakra to your feet?" asked Naruto.

"I have been practicing," replied Ina.

"Let's try it out on the river…. Focus your chakra so you can walk on water," ordered Naruto.

"Hai sensei," replied Ina.

When she started to walk on the water she fill in.

"Ah damn it," cursed Ina.

"So what promise is Naruto talking about?" asked Kiba.

"I honestly don't know myself, but knowing Naruto-kun he isn't going to give up," replied Hinata.

"where was the seal located?" asked Naruto.

"On my back," replied Ina.

"Kiba's ganna kill me but left up your shirt," said Naruto.

When Ina lifted up her shirt Naruto notice the seal.

"What the fuck is Naruto doing?" asked Kiba pissed.

"CALM DOWN I'M CHECKING INA'S SEAL," shouted Naruto.

This are the same symbols the pervy sage told me about, well at least he taught me how to get ride of them –Thought Naruto.

When he did the same technique that Jiryia taught him, the odd symbols were taken away. Ina was in major pain.

"AHHH what did you do?" shouted Ina.

"Go try to walk on water again," demanded Naruto. Ina was mumbling damn it. But this time when she tried it she managed to walk on the water.

"Cool I did it!" said Ina.

"Good job now out of the water," said Naruto giving her a thumbs up.

When Ina came out.

"Now find away to get ride of all of your chakra so we can get the demons chakra out," said Naruto.

"But how?"

"For me it was the Kage Bushin no Jutsu that took a lot of chakra out, but for you I don't know," said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

"How's about a fight?"

"I'll do it," said Hinata, "I needed to train anyways,"

"Okay, have fun," said Naruto walking towards Kiba, when he sat down he saw Hinata and Ina about to fight.

"Lets begin," said Hinata.

While the two girls fight Naruto and Kiba were enjoying a bag of chips, when Sakura passed by.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Sakura taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Their training," replied Naruto, "want some?"

"Sure," said Sakura taking hand full of chips.

When the fight looked over they stopped and bowed.

"Good match," said Hinata.

"Arigato," replied Ina, when the two walked towards the buys and Sakura who was getting close to Naruto. Ina saw Hinata calmly, but knew that deep inside she was mad. "Do you think today's a great day for rain," said Ina.

"I don't think so, its sunny today," said Hinata looking up at the sky, when it soon started raining, "rain?"

"My little rain storm," said Ina focusing Chakra.

"Amazing," said Hinata in a daze. Ina started twirling around giggling, Hinata soon followed Ina's twirl.

"Kids," said Sakura cuddling up to Naruto who only backed away, he saw Kiba get up and join the two girls. Naruto soon followed after words, leaving Sakura sitting there all alone, she then decided to leave.

Ina had noticed this and decided to stop the rain.

"How did you guys like my rain storm?" asked Ina proud of her-self.

"Good job," said Kiba hugging her from behind her.

They soon saw a rainbow running across the sky.

Kiba started kissing his girlfriend.

"That's so cute," whispered Hinata.

When Naruto whispered something back that made her blush. This caught Kiba and Ina's attention.

"I think we should head back and get changed," suggested Ina.

"That sounds like a plan," replied the three ninjas.

Naruto and Hinata went back to Naruto's place, while Ina and Kiba went back to the Inuzuka clan.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto gave Hinata a towel.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a warm bathe," suggested Naruto.

"Okay," said Hinata, taking the towel and walked into the bathroom to find Naruto already in there.

"Took you long," joked Naruto.

When the other Naruto had entered the bathroom, it was a clone that disappeared. Hinata started stripping herself of her wet clothes and entered the bathe next to Naruto. The tub was small but they managed.

-With Kiba and Ina-

"Ina why don't you go ahead and take a nice long bathe," suggested Hana.

"O-okay," replied Ina at Hana.

She started undressing in the bathroom and entered the nice warm tub.

When she dunk her head in for a while Kiba had entered with his towel already on and entered the medium tub when he Ina came up she was face to face with Kiba. She quickly turned around to face the Kaki wall. Kiba dunked inside of the water went up to Ina's face and gave her a light kiss on the lips; he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Ina wrapped her gentle arms around Kiba's neck. They stood there for what seemed would last forever. When they let go they embraced each other in a hug.

"Ina are you in there? I thought you might need some clothes," said Hana.

"Um…okay," replied Ina.

"The door is open so I'll just place them on the toilet seat," said Hana shacking the door knob.

"Crap my sister she can't seem in here with you," whispered Kiba. When Ina sunk him down the bathe and sat on him, when Hana came in.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hana.

"Yes it is, I'll be out soon," replied Ina.

"Okay," said Hana leaving the bathroom. When the coast was clear Ina was about to get up when Kiba grabbed her.

"Don't do that again," said Kiba panting.

"Gomen but you sister was right there I couldn't think of anything faster then that," said Ina bowing.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," joked Kiba, stealing a little kiss from her. He went down to the neck; Ina had let out a little moan.

"Kiba-kun are you sure that we're ready?" asked Ina, Kiba took a brief stop and looked at Ina in the eyes.

"Yeah I think we are," replied Kiba continuing his journey down her neck when he reached her breast he played around with them first, getting Ina into the mood. Surprisingly Ina was enjoying this feeling she even encouraged him to keep going. He led her out of the tub when they lay down on the rug to continue. He licked the drops of water on her body, giving them a warm feeling deep inside.

Hey little girl looks like you found a man- said the water demon; it was a giant creature but can change her size. She had sky blue skin and green flowing hair that reached her lower back.

_Not now, I'm in the middle of something- replied Ina. _

His, an Inuzuka, right? _So what of it?_ Oh nothing? "Hey is everything okay?" asked Kiba looking at Ina making faces when she opened up her beautiful green eyes. 

"Oh it's nothing," replied Ina

"Okay," simply replied Kiba returning back to Ina's body, making his way down to her women-hood.

She had her legs tight close, but Kiba separated them revealing it all, she was blushing, but luckily no nosebleeds. She, let out a small eep, when he started kissing her thighs, Ina was in heaven.

Flip him over and give him a good time- said the demon.

_But Minda, are you sure?_

I'm positive, now flip him and go down to his penis and give it a good workout.

Ina did just what Minda told her to do, Kiba was below her, her chocolate brown hair touched Kiba's face allowing him to smell those Jasmines with carnations. _(Just so you know Jasmine's and carnations are flowers and they smell AWESOME)_

She started with a gentle kiss on the lips, Kiba was waiting to see what would happen next, when her went down to his man-hood she gave it a nice rub.

"MMMHHH Ina this feels good," moans Kiba with pleasure as he closed his eyes. Ina had gone down to his man-hood and inserted into her mouth.

"Oh my GOD," shouted Kiba with pleasure.

_(I know that I am not good with lemons, but I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story)_

When Ina was done Kiba had taken in all of her and went up and down until it was in.

When they broke apart Ina and Kiba were panting, they just stayed there for a while when the door opened..

-End of Chapter 13-

_How's this?_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Recap:

_(I know that I am not good with lemons, but I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story)_

When Ina was done Kiba had taken in all of her and went up and down until it was in.

When they broke apart Ina and Kiba were panting, they just stayed there for a while when the door opened..

----

"Ina, I was wondering…I...f.." managed to say Hana when she saw Ina and Kiba on the floor, she just turned around and closed the door. Leaving a very annoying awkward silence.

"That was weird," stated Kiba

"Yeah," replied Ina standing up Kiba also got up, and they started changing.

-Meanwhile-

"Hiashi-sama, we've heard that your daughter Hyuga Hinata has been going out with the Kyubi kid," said the councilwomen.

"Really, I haven't noticed," replied Hiashi thinking, his imagining Naruto and Hinata running into each others arms and then it all ended up to having sex.

"I've heard that the Hyuga are to get married within the family, why don't you have your daughter marry Neji," said the councilman.

"I mean Hiashi-sama Neji is the strongest in your clan and Hinata is weakest…. with Neji you can put her in place," added the councilwoman.

"You may have a point," replied Hiashi

"Then they should get married," stated the councilwomen.

_(For those who don't know the councilwoman is the lady who spoke to Jiryia when they asked him to become Hokage but he declined.)_

"As you say councilwoman," replied Hiashi exiting the room.

-Mean while-

"Hinata-sama, your father request your presences immediately," said a branch member.

"Arigato," replied Hinata.

She ran back to her house and noticed Neji was sitting there and Hiashi was staring at her, she boldly walked into the room and took a seat next to Neji.

"Your both probably wondering why I asked for you to come," said Hiashi taking a brief pause, "you two are to get married for the clan's sake," added Hiashi.

"WHAT?" shouted Hinata, "Father are you serious?" asked Hinata,

"Yes daughter, the council themselves wanted this," replied Hiashi.

Neji stood there in silence as he watched Hinata get up and stare at her father.

"How could you arrange a marriage?" asked Hinata pissed but at the same time crying.

"It's for the clan….. plus I don't want my daughter to hang around the Kyubi…and Neji is the strongest in our clan he will put you in line," replied Hiashi, he watched Hinata turn her back towards him and walk out.

"Neji you understand right," said Hiashi.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," replied Neji walking out.

-Later that day-

"Naruto-kun…."

"Yes Hinata," replied Naruto giving her a quick kiss on the lips, his soft kisses made her feel even worst.

"I-I wanted to tell you that we can't…,"

"We can't what?" asked Naruto getting nervous as he watched Hinata cry.

"We can't be together," said Hinata feeling like heart just broke in two; she fell to her knees, "My father arranged a marriage with Neji-nii-chan," added Hinata sobbing.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and gave her a hug.

"It's okay…we will talk to Tsuande and see if she can help," replied Naruto.

"Hinata-sama," said a voice.

"Neji?"

"I wanted to help you get out of this situation," replied Neji.

"So you'll help us?" asked Naruto.

"Hai…truth be told, I really like TenTen-chan," replied Neji with a little blush.

"Really?" said Hinata tears still flowing down her eyes.

"Yes," repeated Neji.

-Meanwhile-

Kiba and Ina went out on a date, they took a nice walk threw the park. They held each others hands and never let go, Akamaru walked besides them Ina gave him a pat with her free hand. Things couldn't seem even more perfect.

-AT the Hokage office-

Tsuande was sleeping with some documents in her hand and a huge pile aside of her and a empty bottle of Saki. Naruto started shouting, "TSUANDE," she threw the saki bottle at Naruto.

"Damn Naruto why the HELL do you enter my room like a freaken idiot," replied Tsuande sitting up.

"Tsuande-sama we need you help," plied Hinata stepping up closer to the desk. Neji and Naruto followed behind.

"With what?" asked Tsuande facing Hinata.

"Father arranged a marriage," said Hinata hoping the Hokage would notice the problem already.

"With who?" asked Tsuande.

"Neji," replied Hinata, "and me and Neji don't like each other like that, I love Naruto and he loves TenTen," added Hinata.

"I see, this an inside job, I can't do anything," replied Tsuande.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto rubbing his head from the spot that Tsuande beamed him with the Saki bottle.

"The Hyuga clan do things secretly if he arranged a marriage then I have no say in it," answered Tsuande folding her hands and resting her chin on it.

"Damn," cursed Naruto he could see Hinata crying.

"But the councilwoman and man helped with the arrangement," said Neji.

"What?"

"They said that they didn't want Hinata and the Kyubi to stay together," replied Neji.

"Now I can help!" stated Tsuande.

"Really, thank you Tsuande," said Naruto and Hinata giving the Hokage a hug.

"All right, all right, I'll send from Hiashi," replied Tsuande.

-A few minutes later-

"Hiashi-sama, I hear that you arranged a marriage," stated Tsuande holding a pen.

"Yes I did Hokage-sama," replied Hiashi glaring at Naruto, Hinata and Neji.

"Why?" questioned Tsuande.

"Because I want my daughter to be the leader, but she needs Neji who knows about the Byakugan more then anyone else, and they seem perfect for each other," replied Hiashi.

"I also heard that the council made you choose," stated Tsuande.

"And if they did?" questioned Hiashi giving Tsuande a cold stare.

"Then I would suggest that Neji and Hinata Hyuga should not get married," replied Tsuande coolly.

"There isn't much to talk about this matter, Hinata and Neji are to get married," shot Hiashi bowing and leaving Tsuande's office.

"Crap," cursed Tsuande as she watched the Hyuga leader leave.

-End Of Chapter 14-

_Me: I am so sorry for taking forever, I had so many essays and Homework and I went to P.A for so many weekends…… So please except my apology and tell me what do you think about this chapter :D_

_**Jasmine: Hi I'm her friend and I'm ganna help with the thanks, Hinata your go!**_

_**Hinata: We would like to thank the following people for adding the Beast Within as their favorite story:**_

_**Laharltyrant**_

_**Relentless gamer **_

_**Johnny Freakin' Magic **_

_**Moonlight-village-anbu**_

_**Jesse Briceno **_

_**Foxboy29**_

_**Naruto: Now for all you people who added this story to their story alert:**_

_**Darkestdepths90**_

_**Mysterygurl13**_

_**Johnny Freakin' Magic**_

_**Moonlight-village-anbu**_

_**Sasuke: Now for the people who added NaruHinaforever as their favorite Author:**_

_**Niceguy122**_

_**Foxboy29**_

_**Uchiha-emo**_

_**Johnny Freakin' Magic**_

_**Aznphysicsfreak**_

_**DON2021GX**_

_**Dragonicflames **_

_**Shareece**_

_**Rpcunnin**_

_**Sakura: Now for those who added NaruHinaforever as Author Alert:**_

_**Losthear626**_

_**Johnny Freakin' Magic**_

_**Aznphysicsfreak**_

_**Shareec**_

_**Me: Thanks everyone I will try to squeeze in more time to do my chapters **_

_**Ja Nea **_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Recap: "And if they did?" questioned Hiashi giving Tsuande a cold stare.

"Then I would suggest that Neji and Hinata Hyuga should not get married," replied Tsuande coolly.

"There isn't much to talk about this matter, Hinata and Neji are to get married," shot Hiashi bowing and leaving Tsuande's office.

"Crap," cursed Tsuande as she watched the Hyuga leader leave.

* * *

Meanwhile--- 

Hiashi caught up with Hinata and Naruto holding hands sitting in the park bench. Hinata looked sad and Naruto was comforting her. He couldn't stand to see them together, as he walked up to them, Naruto held on tightly to Hinata's soft hands even though he can see the hate in Hiashi's eyes.

"Hinata, we have to go, we must plan for your wedding," demanded Hiashi; they stood still in silence Hinata faced Naruto and saw that he was about to say something. Instead he lifted up Hinata bridal style, and jumped up the tree.

"You little pest," shouted Hiashi following behind them.

All right Fox lend me your chakra This should be interesting 

As the red chakra came pouring out of Naruto he gained speed just like yellow flash.

_**(A/N: for those who don't know Yondaime was also known as yellow flash)**_

He kept on running and running until they reached the gate to Konha, Tsuande was already there.

"Baa-chan?" asked Naruto shocked.

"Take this stuff, and I wish you a safe journey," said Tsuande throwing the stuff at Naruto, it landed right on his feet he put Hinata on his back while she held the stuff. "Now go before they find you," said Tsuande.

"Hai," replied Naruto, he kept on running far enough to find two familiar faces.

"Sup Naruto, guess Tsuande tag ya along too," stated Kiba, Ina was standing next to him.

"Well where do we go?" asked Naruto.

"The bag has a note that tells you where to go," responded Kiba, Naruto placed Hinata down, as she searched threw the bag and found a letter.

"Oh it's a letter and it says:

_Dear Naruto, and Hinata, _

_I know that you're probably wondering why I sent you off. Well Hinata would of figured it out, Naruto is slow that way. Either way I want you two to meet up with Kiba and Ina, you four will go to a private training ground that no one but Jiryia and me know about it. So train there improve your relationship and come back to us exactly two years from now. Got it!_

_-Sincerely,_

_Tsuande_

"That's kind of her," said Ina.

"Well let's go," responded Naruto.

The four ninja's had prepared their way to this secret training ground. About two weeks later, they made it to some weird place it was a huge pond.

"Our note says to dive under the deepest end of the pond which is near that old tree," said Kiba.

The four ninja dived into the deepest end of the pond it was like a ocean current that lead them to this huge dojo like place.

"WOW THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!!!" shouted Naruto.

"YEAH!" replied Kiba.

"Hey theirs a bathe it's huge," said Ina peeking in one of the rooms.

"Yeah a bath sounds great," replied Hinata, holding out four towels, she passed them out, "Ina let's go in this room to change," added Hinata.

"Sure, but hasn't Naruto seen all of you?" asked Ina.

"Not exactly," replied Hinata, when the two girls entered the room Ina shouted, "Are you serious!"

"Shhhh!!!! Not so loud," responded Hinata blushing.

"Then tonight should be your night! I mean me and Kiba did it already!" explained Ina.

"Really, I thought that you would take your time," responded Hinata still blushing.

"Well it was an accident that we won't ever regret," said Ina so dreamily.

When they girls were ready they entered the bathes to find the boys weren't in there.

"First one's here," said Ina.

The two girls entered the bathe and that's when the boys finally came out. Naruto was next to Hinata like Kiba was next to Ina. Naruto was playing with his girl friends hair. Kiba and Ina were already making out.

"Go get a room," joked Naruto.

"Shut to dobe," replied Kiba with a smirk, he placed his hands on Ina's breasts, causing her to moan as he lightly massaged it.

"Now seriously get a room!" shouted Naruto, see that Kiba won't stop Naruto took Hinata's hand and lead her to a room. Hinata sat down and looked at Naruto, he wondered if he was depressed because she didn't offer him her whole self yet.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Yea Hinata-chan," responded Naruto he took a seat in front of her, he gave her a little peck.

"Are you happy?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I don't know…but if you want to do it, I don't have a problem with it,"

"Is that what you were worried about! Don't worry when you feel ready and completely sure, I'll be more then happy to,"

"Thank Naruto-kun," said Hinata jumping on his to embrace him with a hug. She gave him a warm passionate kiss, and by accident Naruto's hand went on Hinata's breast, Hinata stopped as she felt his hand on her breast.

"Gomen Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

"No it's okay Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, she got up off of him and sat next to him, Naruto also sat up. The silence was broken with Ina shouting Kiba's name in pleasure.

"Sounds like they're having fun," joked Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Hinata, she stared at Naruto, "hey Naruto do you want to do it?" asked Hinata.

"What?!" asked Naruto, she caught him off guard, before he could answer there was a huge explosion sound outside the room.

"What was that?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know but we should check it out," replied Naruto, they found clothes folded neatly in the corner of the room. They got dressed quickly, for Hinata it was a green like fighting dress. It reached down to her knees. A lemon colored ribbon to her dress tightly around her waist, and they also had black ninja shoes. While for Naruto it was the same color but more for men, it was like the dress but it reached his ankle and he had lemon green baggy pants underneath. The sleeves for both of them were lemon green, with the leaf symbol on the back, and the same black ninja shoes just their size.

"It's kind of weird to find these outfits," stated Hinata.

"True, but let's go see who caused the explosion," responded Naruto.

"Hai," replied Hinata, both Ninja's ran towards the main room to find Ina and Kiba also wearing the same outfit.

"Hey Kiba, what was that noise?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but Akamaru's searching," replied Kiba sniffing the air to find a new scent.

"There's someone in the second floor 5th room to the left," said Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Naruto; the four ninja's ran up stairs to see who the intruder was. When the reached this room, they were surprised to see a ninja, with a full black outfit and mask. This person had green eyes, but they couldn't assume anything until they caught the intruder.

"Hey who are you?" shouted Naruto.

"Tch…like I'm going to tell you anything," responded the ninja, it was clear that the ninja was female, but who. The ninja threw smoke bombs, and ran out of the room, Akamaru caught this person.

"Good job Akamaru!" shouted Kiba.

Naruto approached the mysterious intruder, he reached out for the mask and removed it. The person is….

**_

* * *

_****_-End OF Chapter 15_**

**_How's this cliffhanger! Whoa I couldn't resists and the person is obvious, so I hope u guessed right! Heehe_**

**_Jasmine: Now for the thanks!_**

**_Hinata: Thanks to those who added this story on Story Alert:  
VoidMaster_**

**_The Nine Tailed Dragon_**

**_Naruto: Now for those who added the Beast within for Favorite Story:_**

**_Animedude15_**

**_VoidMaster_**

**_The Nine Tailed Dragon_**

**_Ina: Now for those who added NaruHinaforever on Author Alert:_**

**_The Nina Tailed Dragon_**

**_VoidMaster_**

**_A thousand cranes_**

**_Kiba: For those who added NaruHinaforever on their favorite author:_**

**_Kusanagi1345_**

**_VoidMaster_**

**_A thousand cranes_**

**_Chronos71_**

**_SaiFa_**

**_Jasmine: Now for those who submitted a review:_**

**_Paladin-kriss_**

**_DelinquentDuo_**

**_C.A.M.E.O.1 and only_**

**_Vnvanman_**

**_PaulRap Raptor_**

**_Dragon Man 180_**

**_Saru14_**

**_Johnny Freakin' Magic_**

**_Moonlight-village-anbu_**

**_Relentless gamer_**

**_Ja Nea_**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

_Recap:_

_"Hey who are you?" shouted Naruto._

_"Tch…like I'm going to tell you anything," responded the ninja, it was clear that the ninja was female, but who. The ninja threw smoke bombs, and ran out of the room, Akamaru caught this person._

_"Good job Akamaru!" shouted Kiba._

_Naruto approached the mysterious intruder, he reached out for the mask and removed it. The person is…._

* * *

"Sakura?" everyone in the room asked.

"Hi everyone," replied Sakura embarrassed

"What are you doing here?" asked Ina.

"I came because sensei, asked me to tag along to help with your training, and I can leave to gather information on the Akatsuki," replied Sakura.

-Night Time-

The girls get one room and the boys get their own room.

"So Hinata any luck on you two having fun yet?" asked Ina spreading out the bed.

"Almost," replied Hinata blushing.

"You 'Almost' did what?" asked Sakura.

"They almost had sex," responded Ina for her.

"Sex," choked Sakura, "don't you think you're too young,"

"I already did it," replied Ina, "why can't Hinata?"

"It's all up to her," responded Sakura, she got up walked out.

I can't believe how they were so close to doing it- thought Sakura 

When she kept on walking towards the little garden in the dojo, she found Naruto looking at the blue flowers mixed with orange. She approached him, and tapped him gently on the shoulders.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Just looking at the flowers I want to see which one to pick out for Hinata," replied Naruto keeping his eyes on the flowers. Sakura took Naruto hands.

"Why do you love her so much?" asked Sakura, Naruto faced Sakura and saw that she was serious.

"Well that's because out of everyone in the village Hinata-chan was the only one who cared for me deeply, and there are things that I can trust her with," replied Naruto.

"Oh I see," said Sakura, out of nowhere she jumped on top of Naruto and started kissing him deeply on the lips. He stared at her in shock, Hinata came in searching for Naruto and she saw him and Sakura kissing.

"How could you!" shouted Hinata crying, she ran out of the garden and into another room.

"Wait Hinata," shouted Naruto.

"Let her cry, who have you known the most me or her?" questioned Sakura laying her head on Naruto's chest.

"It doesn't matter Sakura your suffering because you miss Sasuke, so you're jealous because I found someone besides you," replied Naruto cold, he shoved Sakura aside and ran for Hinata. He couldn't find her but found Ina.

"What did you do to her," spat Ina rolling up her sleeve.

"I can't say," replied Naruto embarrassed.

"You better apologize you, you BAKA!" shouted Ina at the end.

"What's up?" asked Kiba yawning, clearly he was woken up, "It's midnight why don't ya go to bed,"

"Sure Kiba-kun," said Ina embracing her boyfriend with a hug.

"Hey Naruto where's Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"She's asleep," replied Ina for Naruto, she didn't want Kiba to hurt Naruto for whatever he did.

-The next day-

It was a perfect time for training; Hinata came out of the room and skipped breakfast. She gave Naruto a glare and kept on walking. Kiba noticed this and asked, "what's wrong with Hinata?"

"I don't know she didn't say a word," replied Ina, Sakura also skipped out on breakfast.

When they all got up and put on their green uniform, they headed to the training grounds, which they found Hinata and Sakura glaring at each other.

"So who's going first?" asked Kiba.

"Let Naruto and Hinata go first," responded Sakura.

"Sure," replied Kiba.

Naruto didn't know whether or not he should accept the challenge.

"It's okay with me," stated Hinata, she found a metal pole on the ground and lifted it up.

**She's mad-thought Naruto.**

He had no choose he had to fight, he saw the anger in Hinata's eyes, and she took her fighting stance and waited for Naruto.

"Can we please talk about this?" asked Naruto. Hinata stayed quiet, and then charged to attack him, he had no choice but to use shadow clones. She attacked the clones, all four disappeared; he hugged her from behind, to try to control her, she elbowed him.

"I'll right, I give up," said Naruto, leaving everybody in the room shocked to hear Naruto say that he gives up. Hinata dropped the pole and stormed out of the room. Naruto followed behind her.

"Well that was something," said Kiba.

"Yeah," added Ina.

Sakura just watched, and then decided to follow.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto followed Hinata into a room, it was sound proof, and he saw Hinata cry.

"Hinata-chan,"

"Go away Naruto," said Hinata crying, Naruto embraced her with a hug.

"It wasn't my intention, it was Sakura she jumped at me, and kissed me," said Naruto, holding Hinata tightly.

"Are you sure," hiccupped Hinata.

"Yeah, you're the only one that I love," replied Naruto kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," replied Hinata returning the hug she rested her head on Naruto's chest. Sakura entered the room and saw the love Fes.

"What do you want Sakura?" asked Naruto annoyed.

'**You Humans truly are amazing' said The Kyubi.**

'Not now' 'Whatever,' replied Kyubi 

"Can I speak with Hinata in private," said Sakura.

"Sure," replied Hinata brave.

"I'll be back," said Naruto giving Hinata a quick peck on the lips. When Naruto left the room Sakura and Hinata stared at each other.

"What's your problem?" asked Hinata.

"My problem, you should be the one to talk, I mean you have a fiancé," replied Sakura.

"What do you mean? Kiba called it off," shot Hinata.

"That's what you think," replied Sakura placing her hands are her hips.

"What'd you?" asked Hinata.

"You are suppose to be married with Neji," stated Sakura.

"I won't," shot Hinata.

"Will see," replied Sakura.

-End OF Chapter 16

**_Who thinks I should change Sakura's attitude. Can you guess tell me in your reviews, I really need to know, since Sakura really isn't like that; So just incase someone wants her to change. _**

**_Ja Nae _**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

_Recap:_

"_My problem, you should be the one to talk, I mean you have a fiancé," replied Sakura. _

"_What do you mean? Kiba called it off," shot Hinata. _

"_That's what you think," replied Sakura placing her hands are her hips. _

"_What'd you?" asked Hinata. _

"_You are suppose to be married with Neji," stated Sakura. _

"_I won't," shot Hinata. _

"_Will see," replied Sakura._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinata stormed out of the room, Sakura followed behind.

"Let's settle this affair with a fight, if I win you live me and Naruto alone, if you win I will give up on Naruto!" said Hinata serious.

"Deal…prepare to lose Teme!" agreed Sakura.

"Will see who will loose!" shot Hinata.

Both teens walked to the dojo where the match will be it. They stood in the center waiting for Ina to yell 'start'.

"Okay the first to fall wins, so get ready. Set. Go!" shouted Ina.

Hinata stood her Hyuga fighting stance and Sakura started gathering up some chakra to her fist.

Sakura started to charge after her, while Hinata activated her Byakugan, she saw Sakura's chakra points. She tried to use gentle fist and managed to get her chakra point on her leg. Sakura fell flat on the floor.

She quickly healed herself and tried to capture Hinata in a Gen-jutsu. When she succeeded Sakura petals surrounded Hinata, they floated around her in a black background. When the petals disappeared she saw Naruto, it was like a dream. Then she saw herself in a wedding dress, it was pleasant at first but then when the bride stood next to Naruto she saw Sakura wrapping her arms around Naruto neck and making out with him. She felt heart broken, and her eyes were full of tears and anger, she formed a hand seal and said, "release"

She saw Sakura standing they're waiting to fight, Hinata charge for Sakura, shooting Chakra out of the tips of her fingers. Before Sakura could dodge the beams, Hinata got her, the beam went right threw Sakura's palm. When Hinata saw her drop, she plead, "can you please stop this pointless fight, can you please give up?"

"Why do you love Naruto so much?" asked Sakura.

"Because ever since we were little that courage he has, and hope, his smile, everything he does is what I like about him," replied Hinata.

"I see, so you pass," responded Sakura standing up.

"I what?" asked Hinata confused.

"You past! You should how much you love Naruto in that fight, so I look at Naruto as my brother…I wanted to make sure that you were right for him," replied Sakura healing her palm. When she was complete she called Naruto over. "Yo Naruto get your ass for here!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm here already," responded Naruto appearing at Hinata's side.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata confused.

"It was the only way Sakura would chill out," replied Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Yup and know I approve!" said Sakura hugging Hinata Ina left the room to go find her boyfriend.

Naruto took Hinata and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her hands behind Naruto's neck and pulled him down a bit. Sakura left the room and entered the girl's room to find someone there waiting.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura preparing to fight.

"Just an old friend," replied the voice. Sakura's eyes went wide open to see that raven hair again.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura with tears already forming. The Uchiha got up and embraced Sakura in a hug.

"I missed you so much Sakura-chan," said the Uchiha.

"I missed you too!" replied Sakura returning the embrace. When another figure appeared, it was a female she had long scarlet hair and black glasses.

"Whose she Sasuke-kun?" asked the red head.

"Huh? Whose she Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Name's Karin," replied the red head.

"My name is Sakura," replied the pink head.

"Karin what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"So this tramp is why you left team snake!" shot Karin tears forming in her eyes.

"There was nothing between us!" replied Sasuke annoyed.

"But what about the time we.."

"We did nothing!" shot Sasuke.

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on?" asked Sakura annoyed.

"Well first of all me and Sasuke-kun are going out!" stated Karin.

"EHHH?!" shouted Sakura pushing Sasuke away.

"No we are not she is stalking me," responded Sasuke.

"That's what you thought of me Sasuke-kun," stated Karin crying as if this is the first time she has heard him say that. She started running out of what was supposed to be secret training ground.

Kiba had entered the girl's room to see if Sakura was all right.

"Yo Sakura is everything all right we heard some chick cry," said Kiba entering the room only to meet Sasuke and Sakura standing a few inches apart. "Hey Sasuke is that you?"

"Kiba?" asked Sasuke,

"Yeah man it's been years since I've seen you," replied Kiba. Naruto soon entered holding hands with Hinata and Ina entered last.

"Sasuke is that you?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah dobe," replied Sasuke smirking just like old times.

"You teme," replied Naruto.

-After a heart warming meeting and explanations-

The girls were in the kitchen and the guys in what looked like a traditional Japanese living room.

"I can't believe that Sasuke-kun is back," squealed Sakura.

"So that's Uchiha Sasuke, is it true that he has an older brother?" asked Ina.

"Itachi," replied Sakura.

"Itachi of the Akatsuki?" asked Ina in shock.

"Yes," said Hinata

"His the man who's after our demons," responded Ina, "Do you think that Itachi can find us?" added Ina.

"I hope not," replied Hinata.

"Either way we can't let the men have all the fun, we also have to kick ass!" shouted Sakura.

"HAI!" shouted Hinata and Ina laughing along with Sakura.

-Boys-

"So Sasuke how did you find us?" asked Naruto.

"My snakes can sense body heat," replied Sasuke, "so I my snake sensed animal, human and demon body heat," added Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Kiba in shock, "then do you think the Akatsuki can find us here?" added Kiba.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke, "by the way why are you guys here in the first place?" added Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"Training," replied Kiba.

"For what?" asked Sasuke.

"Love and strength," replied Kiba, when he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck, "this is Ina,"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," said Ina standing up straight and bowing.

"So your Kiba's girl… there's something about you that feels weird," replied Sasuke studying the young girl.

"Well before you ask any more questions, we have a couple of our own questions," interrupted Naruto.

"Sure ask away," replied Sasuke coolly.

"For one what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I learned the reason why Itachi is looking for you Naruto," answered Sasuke, "I know about the Nine-tail fox, that sleeps within you," added Sasuke.

"So you figured if you stay by Naruto's side you'll meet up with Itachi," finished Kiba.

"Yes," responded Sasuke.

Hinata and Sakura entered the room, Hinata took a seat next to Naruto and Sakura sat next to Sasuke not trying to make eye contact.

"So I see that Hinata has finally told you," said Sasuke smirking.

"Yeah," answered Naruto holding Hinata's hand. She was blushing do to her still being shy.

"If you have anymore questions go on and ask," replied Sasuke.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" asked Sakura.

"I killed him," replied Sasuke coolly.

"Y-you k-killed him?" asked Naruto stuttering, that's new.

"Yeah he wanted to take my body and no one in hell am I letting him take it," responded Sasuke.

"That's one less enemy," stated Sakura, "Sensei would love to hear about this,"

"Sensei, you mean Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope! Tsuande is my Sensei as well, she taught me medical ninjustu and how to gain super human strength," stated Sakura proud.

"It's getting late," said Hinata hearing the Wolf's outside howl for the new moon.

"Can you excuse us ladies, we need to go take a bathe," stated Sakura taking Hinata and Ina away from there boyfriends and into the large girl's bathe.

"What was that all about?" asked Kiba.

"Girls," stated Naruto.

"I hear ya," replied Sasuke.

When deep down inside they wanted to see their lovers naked. Knowing Sakura who would beat the living daylights out of them she caught the perverts taking a sneak peek. But their manly urges one and they tried to take the chance and steal glances at the three women taking a bath.

"Hey Sakura are you ganna ask Sasuke to be your boyfriend?" asked Hinata wrapping the towel around her goddess like body.

"I told Kiba-kun and Hinata told Naruto-san, why don't you ask?" added Ina wrapping the towel around her semi goddess like body.

"I don't know it's kind of embarrassing knowing that the red haired bitch is after Sasuke-kun as well," responded Sakura kicking the wall that blocked the bathrooms. All you can see is the men backing away and all shout at the same time, "We were not spying!" though in realty they were.

"Oops! Sorry about that I guess I got mad," replied Sakura scratching the back of her head and blushing.

"AAAHHH cover yourselves up!" added Sakura,

"I already seen Kiba's but please duck under the water," shouted Ina as well.

"Eep I haven't seen it yet," replied Hinata turning the other way.

"Gomen, but it's not our fault," said Naruto ducking under the water so all you can see is above his chin as well as the other boys. The girls did the same and wondered whose ganna get out first. The stared at each other until they saw a cute baby hot springs turtle. It crawled its way to Hinata.

"A turtle?" asked Hinata lifting it up.

"AWW it's so cute," added Sakura, and Ina. They boys wondered why the girl's get worked up about a cute creature. Akamaru started barking and jumped in the bathe with the boys sending them flying towards the girl. Poor Naruto's head landed on Hinata's breast, forcing Sakura to punch Naruto.

"You sick pervert!" shouted Sakura; he went flying towards Akamaru.

"It's was okay Sakura, I don't think he meant it," replied Hinata a little startled.

Kiba and Sasuke backed away seeing Sakura hurt poor Naruto.

-Later that night-

Hinata was hugging Naruto and apologizing.

"It's okay Hinata-chan Sakura's just like that," replied Naruto studying the little turtle that rested on her head.

"I decided to call this little one Kiri," said Hinata notching Naruto's curiosity.

"Oh I see," said Naruto lifting up the little turtle she was snuggling on Naruto shoulder.

"Aw I think she like's you," stated Hinata giving Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but not as much as I love you," replied Naruto pulling Hinata into a passionate kiss.

After their little romance the couple slept together. Since Sakura said it's okay just as long as they don't have sex, at least not yet.

**-End of Chapter 17-**

**Me: all right for those who said that they wanted Sakura to stay the same, you were beaten by those who wanted Sakura to change. But at least I tried to change up Sakura's attitude, and this would be a minor turning point in the story. Well please drop of a review and tell what you think. **

**Hinata: Thanks for those who favorite this story:**

**Egamtaerg**

**THE HEE-HO KING**

**Emo-kit **

**Fallenangel-vamp**

**Vampire-cuite18**

**R.A.G. 94**

**Naruto: For those who added this story on story alert:**

**THE HEE-HO KING**

**Emo-kit **

**Egamtaerg**

**Ina: For those who added NaruHinaforever on Favorite Author and Author Alert:**

**Egamtaerg (both)**

**Nekokyuurei (favorite author)**

**Hinataloraine (both)**

**Draven234**

**Dragonzak (favorite author)**

**Seromaru-Sama **

**CrazyHead (favorite author)**

**Passionate-Eyes **

**Ja Nea**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

_Recap:_

"_Oh I see," said Naruto lifting up the little turtle she was snuggling on Naruto shoulder. _

"_Aw I think she like's you," stated Hinata giving Naruto a kiss on the lips. _

"_Yeah, but not as much as I love you," replied Naruto pulling Hinata into a passionate kiss. _

_After their little romance the couple slept together. Since Sakura said it's okay just as long as they don't have sex, at least not yet._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Naruto woke up the first thing he saw was the pitch black eyes of the Kiri.

"Ah!" shouted Naruto sitting up, he looked around the room to see if Hinata was there, and she wasn't. He got up to search for her; he opened the slide door and found Hinata walking towards him wrapped in a towel.

"Oh your awake," said Hinata, "I was going to take a bathe and forgot Kiri-chan,"

"Yeah she was the first thing I saw," replied Naruto pointing at his head where Kiri rested, she jumped of his head and soared above Hinata.

"I'm I still dreaming, cause Kiri just flew," stated Naruto pointing at the flying turtle that looked like it was smiling.

"Kiri-chan come here," said Hinata grabbing the turtle in mid air, "gotcha,"

"Is Kiri-chan really a turtle?" asked Naruto poking the green creature.

"Yeah but I never heard of flying turtles," replied Hinata, "Well it's a hot springs turtle and the only thing similar to a hot spring would be the bathe, so let me take Kiri with me," added Hinata

"Alright then let me just go brush my teeth," responded Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Okay," said Hinata walking towards the bathe. She was greeted by Sakura Ina, who were waiting for Hinata and Kiri-chan. Hinata entered the bathe, it was nice warm, she placed Kiri in the water and watched her swim to Sakura then Ina.

"She's so cute Hinata," said Sakura lifting up the little creature.

"Thank you," said Hinata sinking into the water and relaxing.

"So did you do it with Naruto yet?" asked Ina.

"Gez Ina why do you have to ask," replied Hinata annoyed.

"Because they are going to wait until they are married," responded Sakura.

"Why Sakura? If she wants to she can!" replied Ina, letting go of Kiri who swam up to Hinata.

"Because Ina dear she isn't ready!" stated Sakura annoyed.

"But it's her boyfriend I already did it with Kiba!" shouted Ina. Little did they know that the boys heard the argument.

"Damn Kiba you did it Ina," stated Sasuke

"Why did she have to shout it," said Kiba.

"They really want Hinata to watch out for Naruto," responded Sasuke looking at Naruto was blushing lightly.

"Come on Sakura, Ina you don't have to fight about this," mentioned Hinata only to get shushed.

She got up and left the room, with Kiri-chan and she can still hear Ina and Sakura shouting at each other.

"Why me?" asked Hinata to Kiri who only smiled, "Your lucky that your only a baby,"

Kiri just smiled and jumped out of Hinata's arms. She started to fly towards a room.

"Kiri-chan come here," said Hinata running after the turtle. When she entered the room Kiri was standing on a stick that held the walls up. Hinata gathered up chakra to her feet and started to walk up the wall to grab the turtle who only jumped and flew away.

"Kiri-chan," mumbled Hinata who landed on the floor and ran after the turtle. She bumped into Naruto who caught the little turtle.

"Looking for something?" asked Naruto smirking when he afford his hand to help her.

"Yeah," replied Hinata who was embraced in a hug by Naruto, she was still in her towel, "I-I think I should go and change-e," stuttered Hinata blushing.

"Why if I like you just like that," whispered Naruto into her ear. His hot breath, sending little tingling feelings down her back. Right now she was blushing crazy, and especially since Naruto lifted her up bridal style and into their room along with Kiri who was on his head. He placed her on there bed, he started kissing her, he asked for entrance, and she gladly allowed him. His tongue entered her mouth; their tongues were fighting until they needed air. Hinata knew where this was going and what he wanted to do.

"Naruto-kun should we…I mean are we ready to do it?" asked Hinata.

"Do you feel ready?" asked Naruto.

"With you anytime," replied Hinata.

"Then let's do it!" stated Naruto.

"O-okay," replied Hinata just realizing what they were about to do. Naruto kissed Hinata again on the lips and went down to her neck and started nibbling on it. Hinata let out a little moan, "N-Naruto-kun," He removed his shirt revealing his well-toned chest. Then continued on kissing Hinata's neck. Little Kiri went to the corner and fell asleep. Naruto unwrapped her towel to reveal her goddess of a body. Hinata was nervous that she closed her legs tightly and covered up her breast.

"Don't worry I don't bite," joked Naruto pinning Hinata's arms down.

"I-I'm a little n-nervous," replied Hinata.

"Don't worry you'll like it," stated Naruto removing his pants and underwear, "Now were both naked," Hinata was blushing at the sight of Naruto's manhood. "Now relax and enjoy," Naruto started going down her neck to her breast giving them a nice nibble and squeeze.

"Oh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata.

He lowered himself down her body, exploring every inch making sure that he doesn't miss a spot. Hinata stopped him half way down her body.

"Let me try," said Hinata, now she was on top of Naruto, there are numerous things that she can do to his body. Since this is her first she really didn't know what to do, instead she remembered listening to Kakashi read an Icha, Icha Paradise book, so she lowered her hand down to his penis, and kissed him on the lips. She started to squeeze and rub his manhood.

"Mmmhhh," she heard Naruto say. Showing that he loved it.

"How does it feel Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"It feeling so good," replied Naruto closing his eyes.

"Wait tell you see what happens next," mentioned Hinata lowering her whole body down to his manhood. She started to suck on his manhood giving him a nice blowjob. When she let go a few minutes later Naruto was in heaven, but now it was his turn.

"Did that turn you on Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata who was now beneath Naruto who was on top of her.

"You always turn me on," replied Naruto kissing her passionately.

"Glad to know," replied Hinata. When the two had enough fun playing with each other's body, they thought about ending it two hours later. When Naruto had prepared himself and Hinata was ready, Naruto had entered her womanhood and he went up and down until he fit inside.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun," shouted Hinata with pleasure, he kissed her on the lips so she won't moan so loudly or shout. When they separated Naruto rolled over to Hinata's side. She cuddled closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto panting.

"It was great," replied Hinata panting as well.

-Somewhere else-

"HA you heard that Naruto and Hinata obviously had just finished having sex," shouted Ina with victory.

"Ah man so I lost the bet," pouted Sakura.

"Yup, told you, that you couldn't hold them back," said Ina receiving 200 yen.

-With the boys-

"Well our little Naruto just became a man," said Kiba, "Now we need you Sasuke to become a man and do it with Sakura," added Kiba.

"Maybe," responded Sasuke.

End of chapter 18 _All right someone told me to write a chapter with Naruto and Hinata having some fun. Now time to thank people:_

**Favorite Author:**

**Shadows Plot**

**MasterChief527**

**Sayuki Horozuko**

**A1steaksauc3**

**Demon619**

**Naruto master of the jutsu's**

**Favorite Story:**

**Garsohnt**

**MasterChief527**

**Naruto master of the jutsu's**

**Story Alert:**

**MasterChief527**

**Naruto master of the jutsu's**

**Sayuki Horozuko**

**Author Alert:**

**THE HEE-HO KING**

**Naruto master of the jutsu's**

_**Ja NEA **_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

_Recap:_

"_HA you heard that Naruto and Hinata obviously had just finished having sex," shouted Ina with victory. _

"_Ah man so I lost the bet," pouted Sakura. _

"_Yup, told you, that you couldn't hold them back," said Ina receiving 200 yen. _

_-With the boys-_

"_Well our little Naruto just became a man," said Kiba, "Now we need you Sasuke to become a man and do it with Sakura," added Kiba. _

"_Maybe," responded Sasuke._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun started rising Naruto woke up to see his little angel sleeping. He brushed some of her hair from her face and he saw her breathing calmly. He wrapped his arms around her, and he heard her giggling, as she opened her soft lavender eyes.

"Morning Beautiful," said Naruto kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Morning Handsome," replied Hinata with a light blush on her cheeks.

"That was one amazing night," stated Naruto.

"Yeah it was," replied Hinata, wrapping her arms around Naruto returning the hug.

"Let's go take a bath," said Naruto, sitting up.

"Ah come on it's to early," said Hinata covering her face with the sheets hiding her smile.

"Oh so my little angel isn't a morning person," said Naruto smirking.

"Hai," replied Hinata giggling.

"Well then you leave me no choice," stated Naruto picking up Hinata bridal style.

"N-Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata laughing.

"Shall we go," stated Naruto giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Their little moment was interrupted when they heard Sakura and Ina knocking on the door.

"Yo Hinata, we wanna talk with you," shouted Sakura.

"Yeah I hope you and Naruto aren't having your morning run," stated Ina laughing along with Sakura.

"Give us a sec," replied Hinata.

"Ah and I was planning on having some more fun," whined Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun they won't take so long," replied Hinata.

"Fine, fine," replied Naruto.

"That's a good boy," said Hinata giving him a quick kiss on the lips. When poof Naruto changed into a fox.

"Eh?!" shouted Naruto, "I changed back,"

"I guess you were sad because we didn't get to have our fun," replied Hinata giggling. "Well I'd better get changed,"

-A few minutes later-

"I still didn't change back," whined Naruto.

"It won't take long," said Hinata brushing her long hair. She stood up from the chair and revealed what she was wearing. Instead of the green usual clothes, she had on a white Chinese top, and a dark blue skirt that reached above her knees. She had on matching ninja boats that reached her knee.

"Ready," said Hinata, watching Naruto drool, she started giggling; "I guess that, that means you like it,"

"Hell yeah," shouted Naruto wagging his tail.

"All right you guess can come in," said Hinata, watching Ina and Sakura enter also wearing casual clothing. Sakura had on a pink tank top, and a green mini skirt that reached above her knees and blue sandals. She kept some of her hair back with green hair clips. Ina had on a green sleeveless top and a dark brown skirt that reached above her knees and dark brown sandals.

"I guess you were trying out something knew huh?" asked Sakura smiling.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Ina.

"Here I am," replied the fox who jumped up to Hinata's arm.

"Wait did you do Naruto as a fox?" asked Sakura.

"No, he was in his normal body," replied Hinata, hugging Naruto.

"And boy can she do it," stated Naruto forgetting who was in front of him.

"You are such a pervert," replied Sakura containing the feeling to punch Naruto.

"Oops Gomen," said Naruto.

"At least he apologized," murmured Sakura.

"So Sakura when are you and Sasuke going to do it?" asked Ina.

"I don't know," replied Sakura.

"Why don't you tackle him on the bed and start it yourself," afforded Ina.

"Or just talk to him," stated Hinata.

"Don't worry Sakura, his male hormones will take over and he'll attack you," said Ina.

"Wow so this is what girls talk about," stated Naruto.

"Most of the time," replied Hinata patting Naruto.

"So Naruto how did you change into the fox?" asked Sakura, "and does that happen to Ina?"

"To me of course," replied Ina, "But I have to be depressed,"

"Same here," stated Naruto, when poof he changed back, Sakura and Ina covered their eyes.

"Hehe I guess now I'm happy," stated Naruto going into the closet and got changed quickly. He grabbed Hinata and ran out of the room. When Ina and Sakura removed their hands from their faces they realized that Naruto took Hinata.

-Meanwhile Kiba and Sasuke-

"So Sasuke are you going to force her in bed?" asked Kiba.

"Again with that crap," replied the annoyed Uchiha.

"Come on just give her some fun," said Kiba.

"Will see," replied Sasuke hoping that, that will shut him up, Kiba saw Naruto and Hinata walk by.

"Hey Morning lovebirds," said Kiba.

"Ohayo," said Naruto and Hinata.

"Our little Hinata grew up so fast and with Naruto," said Kiba joking. He was shocked to see how much she matured, "All we need for Sasuke to become a man," added Kiba.

"What Sasuke you still haven't done it?" asked Naruto.

"It'll happen don't worry," replied Sasuke walking away.

"Sasuke-nii-chan," shouted Hinata, "Can I talk to you in private," added the young Hyuga.

"If it's okay with your boyfriend," replied Sasuke.

"Sure but just don't take long," said Naruto giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, she grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into a room.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about?" asked Sasuke.

"About Sakura-chan," replied Hinata, "Are you really going to have sex with her?" asked the young Hyuga.

"What? You to?" asked Sasuke lowering his head.

"Gomen, but Sakura-chan is my friend…no she is like a sister, so I just want to look out for her," replied Hinata.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this but I love her so much," confessed Sasuke, "But I don't know if she is ready to do it with me," added the young Uchiha.

"Ah-ha I see what you mean…but do you feel ready?" asked Hinata.

"With her I am always ready," replied Sasuke looking at Hinata straight in the eyes.

'I can see that he is tell the truth,' thought Hinata 

"Then just ask her," replied Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Just ask her, but before that do what Naruto-kun did, he jumped on me and started kissing me passionately…then you reach down her body and ask her, are you ready and that's all you have to do," replied Hinata imagining the first time she and Naruto did it. She saw Sasuke's face.

"That's all I have to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course but make sure to do it in the proper order…but before any of that have a nice romantic dinner together alone," replied Hinata, "And I'll help,"

"Arigatou Hinata," shouted Sasuke happy, he jumped up and gave Hinata a hug.

"Sure big brother," replied Hinata, "Well I better go see Naruto-kun," added Hinata letting go of Sasuke.

"And I have to find the perfect room," replied Sasuke, "This place has so many freaken rooms," added the Uchiha.

"Good luck and tell me which room and I will try to cook up a good dinner," replied Hinata winking at Sasuke and heading for the door.

_**-End of Chapter 19-**_

_**All right another chapter down. I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Years oh and Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas. **_

_**Time for the thanks:**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Cutiewuite12step**_

_**Foreverfly**_

_**Sillytom52**_

_**YinYangTwin1**_

_**Elf-princess4**_

_**Aznphysicsfreak**_

_**Chewie Cookies**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**Regular Wild Kat**_

_**Favorite Author:**_

_**Cuddlepuff**_

_**Pandaman 95**_

_**Chasmansp**_

_**Chewie Cookies**_

_**Author Alert:**_

_**Samurai18**_

_**Ja NA XD**_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

_Recap:_

"_Of course but make sure to do it in the proper order…but before any of that have a nice romantic dinner together alone," replied Hinata, "And I'll help," _

"_Arigatou Hinata," shouted Sasuke happy, he jumped up and gave Hinata a hug. _

"_Sure big brother," replied Hinata, "Well I better go see Naruto-kun," added Hinata letting go of Sasuke. _

"_And I have to find the perfect room," replied Sasuke, "This place has so many freaken rooms," added the Uchiha. _

"Good luck and tell me which room and I will try to cook up a good dinner," replied Hinata winking at Sasuke and heading for the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata found her way to the kitchen and started to get some of the key ingredients that she is going to need for the dinner. When she felt someone sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"What are you making?" asked Naruto kissing her neck.

"A special dinner for Nii-san," replied Hinata

"Nii-san?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke-nee-chan," stated Hinata, "He asked for help and as a friend and because he is finally going to play a move on Sakura I am going to help," added the Hyuga.

"You really do like helping people out don't you?" asked Naruto kissing her lips lightly.

"She helped me get closer to you," replied Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and lowering him down for a passionate kiss.

"I love your kisses," muttered Naruto threw each kiss.

"Not as much as I love you," said Hinata blushing a light shade of pink, "Want to help me cook?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded and helped her take out the dishes.

"So what are you going to make?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know maybe some rice cakes, some fried fish, sushi and stuff like that," replied Hinata, she took out the knife and neatly slashed the fish and started putting some seasoning and fried it up.

"So what can I do?" asked Naruto.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Ina come here for a second," said Kiba calling her into a private room.

"Coming," sang Ina when she entered Kiba pulled her in a pushed her down on to the bed.

"We have something to talk about," stated Kiba as Ina pulled Kiba closer to her she reached for her shirt and she pulled it up Kiba did the same. "You know, now that Naruto and Hinata did it, Sasuke and Sakura are the only one's left," explained Kiba.

"Yeah I know," moaned Ina as Kiba kissed her neck.

"So we are going to help, right now Naruto and Hinata are cooking why don't you distract Sakura while I'll help Sasuke set up," stated Kiba, he felt her hands pulling his pants down.

"Okay just after this," said Ina.

"You just read my mind," smirked Kiba.

-Meanwhile with Sakura-

"Where's everyone?" asked Sakura, she was playing with the turtle that smiled at her, "I get this feeling that something's up and no one is telling me anything," Kiri just watched Sakura and smiled, it was about to start flying when Sakura held her close. "Oh no you don't…your staying with me," when she heard an explosion. She ran up to the noise and saw the annoying red-head known as Karin.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin.

"Non of your bees wax's," replied Sakura.

"Your that bitch that Sasuke picked," shouted Karin.

"The only bitch I see here is you," shot Sakura.

"Are you trying to pick a fight or something," shouted Karin.

"So the little bitch is smarter then I thought," stated Sakura giggling.

"That's it pinky your so fucking died," shouted Karin charging at Sakura who easily dodged it.

"Is that the best that you can do?" asked Sakura smirking.

"You fucking little girl," cursed Karin.

"Little girl my ass Sasuke doesn't like you so stop chasing him it's sad to see a pathetic bitch like you running after a guy who doesn't even like you," shot Sakura receiving a kick from Karin, who jumped on top of her and started to punch Sakura's face but Sakura punched her back and this time she was on top of her. Because of all of the crashing noises the guys went to check it out.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sasuke when he saw a very Yuri moment, from the first sight it looked like a guys dream. They scratched each other and ripped clothes off. When they saw Sasuke Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"You little bitch," cursed Karin it took Naruto to hold her back.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Naruto, when Karin kicked him the nuts Hinata saw everything so she landed a gentle fist on the red head and disabled her arm.

"Hump you don't mess with my man," said Hinata.

"Or mines," added Sakura standing behind Hinata.

"Oh look at your clothes let's go get you some new ones," said Hinata but before she left with Sakura she whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"Got cha," replied Naruto he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran into the kitchen.

-Later that night-

"The crazy chick has been quiet for some time," stated Kiba.

"Don't worry she'll heal by tomorrow," said Ina, "Since Hinata used gentle fist on her,"

"True," replied Kiba he stroke her long brown hair and removed some from her neck.

"Your like a vampire today," joked Ina giggling as he tackled her on the ground.

"Hey, Hey get a room," complained Naruto.

"Like if you haven't done this to Hinata already," stated Kiba, watching Naruto smirk.

"So Sasuke are you ready for tonight?" asked Ina.

"Aren't I always," replied Sasuke smirking.

"Hai Sasuke-nii-chan Sakura-chan is ready," said Hinata peeking in threw the slide door, "She blind folded in the special room…remember one step at a time," added Hinata.

"Okay thanks little sis," replied Sasuke getting up and heading for the door.

"There goes our boy his about to become a man," said Kiba smirking.

"Why don't we play a little game?" asked Ina.

"What game?" asked Hinata.

"Oh Truth or Dare," replied Ina.

"Sure sounds like fun," said Naruto and Kiba.

-Meanwhile with Sasuke Sakura-

"Hey where's Hinata?" asked Sakura still blind folded.

"She's not here," replied Sasuke moving behind her and removing the piece of clothe.

"Oh Sasuke-kun did you prepare all of this for me?" asked Sakura.

"With help of course," replied Sasuke he took a seat in front of her.

-Back to the game-

"Okay I'll start…Hinata truth or dare?" asked Ina.

"Dare," Replied Hinata feeling bold.

"I dare you to make out with Naruto," said Ina.

"Sure" replied Hinata blushing.

"Sure why not," said Naruto he pulled Hinata closer to him and kissed her on the lips and ended the make out.

"Wow that was short," said Ina disappointed. Hinata started to get up and so did Naruto, he embraced Hinata in a hug and whispered into her ear, "Later tonight well make it more fun and no matter what I love the way you blush,"

"Oh Naruto-kun," giggled Hinata blushing.

"Okay my turn," said Hinata, "Kiba truth or dare?" asked Hinata.

"Dare of course," replied Kiba.

"Okay…ano.."

"Hey Hinata why don't you make him….(mumbled some words)," said Ina.

-To the Date-

"Sasuke-kun you were very quiet tonight," said Sakura eating some rice cakes.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that…Sakura I l-love you," stated Sasuke closing his eyes and trying to hide the blush.

"I love you too," said Sakura going in between his legs and kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss, his hand wondered down to her back. He pulled in closer so no space was in between them.

-Back to the game --'

"Oh yeah go Kiba," whistled Ina.

"My turn, okay Ina-chan Truth or dare?" asked Kiba.

"Dare," replied Ina.

"I dare you to make out with Hinata," stated Kiba.

"NANI?!!!" shouted both girls.

"Unless your just to chicken," said Kiba making chicken sounds.

"How dare you…I'll prove your wrong!" shouted Ina, she grabbed Hinata's shoulder and was about to kiss her when she only gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'm straight," stated Ina.

"Me too!" said Hinata.

"Fine, fine but I would have liked it," mumbled Kiba blushing.

"Pervert," shouted Ina she was pissed off that, she changed into her demon form she looked like a weird but beautiful water creature.

"Oh you made her made," stated Naruto.

"Humph," said Ina walking away.

"Ina-chan," said Hinata.

"Better go apologize," said Naruto coolly.

"See ya later," said Kiba chasing after Ina.

"So we are all alone," said Naruto rubbing Hinata's thigh.

"Yeah we are and how's about that little fun moment you promise me?" asked Hinata.

"Is my little Hinata-chan getting horny," replied Naruto smirking.

"And if I am?" asked Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips.

-SasuSaku-

"The dinner was great I bet it was Hinata," said Sakura, "Well it's getting late maybe I should go to bed," added Sakura, when Sasuke tackled Sakura on the ground he started to strip her of her clothes. She moaned as he deepen the kiss. She allowed him to touch her body, and do as he wished. When they were both equally naked, Sakura went down to his manhood and started to lick it, then suck on it making Sasuke moan, "Mmmhhh Sakura-chan,"

Sakura only smirked at his remark and continued until he said it's enough.

"My turn," stated Sasuke, he started to suck and lick Sakura's breasts. He heard her moan his name, he was pleased to here her voice and in a seductive tone.

He took his fingers and stuck them up into Sakura's womanhood; she was in a little pain since he was trying to break the barrier with his fingers. He took it out and licked off the liquid from his fingers and asked Sakura, "do you want to taste?"

"Sure," replied Sakura licking Sasuke's finger clean. She rubbed his manhood and enjoyed his moans.

"I love you," stated Sasuke kissing her neck. After a few hours of playing with each other's body part Sasuke ended it and inserted his manhood in her womanhood he broke the barrier and heard Sakura start shouting his name because of the pain.

-After Lemon-

Sasuke rolled over and hugged Sakura.

"Good night beautiful," stated Sasuke.

"Good night handsome," replied Sakura kissing him on his lips.

_**-End Of Chapter 20-**_

_**I felt very dirty writing this chapter, man I think I should tune it down with the lemons. Well please tell me what you think. I felt kind of dirty well please just tell me what you think and I accept flames, so bring them on!**_

_**-NaruHinaforever **_

_**Time for the thanks: **_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Dragon Man 180**_

_**Swords of twilight **_

_**Story Alert: **_

_**ChocoXmocha**_

_**Sparkilurvsgaara **_

_**Favorite Author: **_

_**Amfrazier74**_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

_Sasuke rolled over and hugged Sakura. _

"_Good night beautiful," stated Sasuke. _

"_Good night handsome," replied Sakura kissing him on his lips_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

There was yet another explosion.

It's the red head again- everyone thought 

"I guess we should really train the Akatsuki are getting stronger everyday!" stated Naruto, "Plus if Ina is going to control her demon chakra she needs to train or she will get killed"

"I have to train so I can face my father when we go back home," said Hinata.

-When the red head was caught for the 20th time later-

"Kuso," mumbled Karin.

"Why do you keep on coming back?" asked Sakura annoyed.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I won't let you take Sasuke away and I have a warning message it's about the Akatsuki," replied Karin.

"Why would you help us?" asked Naruto.

"Because I don't want Sasuke-kun to get killed," replied Karin staring at her beloved.

"Sorry to break the news to you but they already did it," stated Ina pointing at the new couple. Karin lowered her head in defeat, as soon as they untied her she ran off.

"You know this place isn't much of a secret if people already know that we are here," stated Kiba patting his dog.

"His got a point…so I suggest we pick up on our training," said Naruto.

"Hai," said the group of ninjas.

"Since Ina and me have demons within us, I should train her," explained Naruto, "Is that all right with you Kiba?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Sure," replied Kiba, "Since Hinata was in my team I'll continue to train her," added Kiba.

"So then I'll train with Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"But no holding back," stated Sakura firmly.

"All right deal," said Sasuke.

"So we know how we are going to train?" asked Naruto, "Since this place has about 4 training dojos find one and train there for 8 hours straight then we meet back here and have a challenge match," explained Naruto.

"Hai," replied everyone. They all scattered into a different room, which has a different setting. Naruto took the dojo that they were in, Kiba and Hinata took one that was on 3rd floor, Sasuke and Sakura took the one on the ground floor.

-Naruto vs. Ina-

"All right Ina do you remembered what we did last time to control our demonic power?" asked Naruto.

"I drained all of my chakra but then Sakura came," replied Ina.

"Okay I'll make some shadow clones and you will fight them until you run out of chakra," stated Naruto.

"Hai sensei," replied Ina getting into a fighting stance. Naruto summoned 40 Kage-Bunshin, they started to fight with Ina, and she added chakra to her hands and feet to gain speed and strength. She started taking them out but he added up more clones.

-Kiba vs. Hinata-

"Okay just like old times," said Kiba, hiding in the trees setting up traps.

"Hai," replied Hinata getting into her fighting stance and activating her Byakugan. She could see his chakra, then the ying and yang symbol was below her feet and she started to hit each weapon that was aimed at her. Some were destroyed and some were bended. Kiba came down and started to run towards her to attack her, Hinata was ready and did gentle fist on his elbow, nee, and one near the ribs.

"Ouch just as painful as ever," joked Kiba holding his arm. Then he did the man beast with Akamaru and attacked her. He got a few hits but so did she; it was all going so fast.

-Sasuke vs. Sakura-

Sasuke was attacking Sakura but she dodged them and added chakra to her fists, which sent him flying towards the wall. He activated his Sharingan and took her arms, but it was a substitution jutsu, and poof came a log. Sakura jumped him from a tree that was growing in the corner of the dojo. He grabbed her arm and swung her to the wall, but she quickly dodged his sword.

**So he meant what he said, when he said he wasn't going to hold back –thought Sakura. **

She then started to get more serious and started to kick and punch faster, when she got him she used her medical nin-jutsu to paralyze his arms and legs.

"Got, cha," said Sakura winking at him.

"Kuso," mumbled Sasuke.

"Don't worry I didn't break your bones I just paralyzed them, they should get un-paralyze in an hour or so," explained Sakura.

-Back to Naruto vs. Ina-

Ina took down all of the clones and was drained from her chakra.

"Now what sensei?" asked Ina weakly.

"Now we are going to force the chakra right out of you," explained Naruto.

"Exactly how?" asked Ina confused.

"For me it was a life or death situation where I controlled the chakra," stated Naruto thinking.

"Ano…got it!" said Naruto, "just give me a sec," added Naruto disappearing out of the door. Someone then blasted threw the door and it looked like an intruder. He noticed Ina and ran towards her.

"Damn it my chakra," mumbled Ina trying dodging his movements.

"Who would of though that Gods demon would be here," said the man.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted Ina annoyed.

"Me I am a messenger from God," replied the masked Ninja.

"Don't play that bull shit with me," shouted Ina, when she entered her own mind.

'W-where am I?' 

**Kit finally you're here, **

'Huh? Are you my demon' Yeah it's nice to meet you my name is Kari 

_**(A/N: Not Kingdom Heats Kari just a random name)**_

'**Demon of the Wind?'**

The one and only, so I am going to lean you some of my power so you won't die on me! 'Arigatou,' 

Silver chakra started to exit Ina's body and surrounded her; silver chakra wings came out of her back, her fingernails were sharper and her eyes were light blue, her hair grew down to her ankle. She looked like an angel demon.

"So this is the fifth tail's chakra," said the masked man.

"I'll kill you," said Ina raising her finger and a gust of sharp wind started cutting him. It was a slow but painful death. His body dropped dead to the ground, blood gushing out of his mouth. Ina changed back and passed out.

"Good job Nina," said Naruto carrying her on his back.

"Thank you sensei," mumbled Ina falling to sleep.

-Kiba vs. Hinata-

"It's getting late I think we did should head back," said Hinata, "I have a feeling that someone has entered the dojo," added Hinata.

"All right let's go find Naruto and Ina," said Kiba jumping out of the tree and landed on Akamaru's back.

When they saw Naruto enter their training area, Hinata rushed to check to see if Ina was all right.

"What happened?" asked Hinata and Kiba.

"We did it, she let out her demonic chakra," replied Naruto, "this is just the side effect," added Naruto.

"Amazing," said Hinata, "let me take her to the room so me and Sakura can check to see if nothing happened!" added Hinata taking Ina onto her back.

"But whose going to make dinner?" asked Kiba.

"You guys can cook something up," replied Hinata walking out of the room and saw Sakura holding Sasuke on her back, "Another injured," said Hinata.

"That was my fault, they just need to rest!" said Sakura walking with Hinata to there room. When they put them on separate bed mats and a cold wet cloth on their foreheads.

"So Naruto and Kiba are making dinner?" asked Sakura.

"A-ha," Replied Hinata taking a sit in between Ina and Sasuke.

"Then before those two baka's kill us of food poisoning let me put those two in line," stated Sakura stretching, "take care of them all right,"

"Hai," said Hinata. When Sakura left threw the door Sasuke started waking up.

"Huh? Where did she go?" asked Sasuke facing Hinata.

"She went to go help Naruto-kun and Kiba cook," Replied Hinata, "while I am here to make sure that you two are okay," added the young Hyuga.

"Oh Ina's here," said Sasuke trying to get up only to get pushed down by Hinata.

"I have to make sure that your body is going to function properly so lay down and let me scan you," said Hinata letting a faint green glow come out from her hand. She let out some signals into Sasuke's body and each signal told her if he was okay. She activated her Byakugan and saw on his right leg it still needed time to heal.

"Sorry Sasuke but your going to have to rest a while longer, because your right leg still isn't working at it's best so please relax," said Hinata putting the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Man you medical ninja's," said Sasuke closing his eyes. Hinata looked at Ina and hoped that she was okay, but no one noticed that Ina was talking to her demon.

_**-End of Chapter 21-**_

_**Okay, enough romance for a while and time to bring on the violence and training scenes. I hope you guys liked it; please tell me what you think. Oh and I am sorry for the big hold up, I hope this chapter wasn't boring, if it is just tell me!**_

_**Now time for thank you:**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Nocontact**_

_**Dragaman**_

_**Dragonmasterofdarkness**_

_**JimmyxxCindy123**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**EurekaXRenton**_

_**Krisi07**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**Escarcega00**_

_**EurekaXRenton**_

_**Rose Tiger**_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

_Recap:_

"_Sorry Sasuke but your going to have to rest a while longer, because your right leg still isn't working at it's best so please relax," said Hinata putting the wet cloth on his forehead. _

"_Man you medical ninja's," said Sasuke closing his eyes. Hinata looked at Ina and hoped that she was okay, but no one noticed that Ina was talking to her demon._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Sup little miss,' said Kari sitting inside of her cage. **

'**Kari right?' asked Ina sitting down hugging her knees. **

'**So what are you going to do about Pein?' asked Kari. **

'**I don't know,' replied Ina, 'Nii-Chan is far stronger then I am…he is like God,' **

'**Ha God,' mocked Kari, 'If you would allow me to fuse my chakra with you more that Pein dude is good as dead,' added the sky demon. **

'**Thank you Kari,' said Ina hugging her demon threw the bars. **

'**You better wake up that Hyuga girl is worried,' said Kari. **

'Hai,' 

When she woke up Hinata was sleeping while still sitting, she sat up and saw Sasuke next to her.

"Welcome back," said Sasuke, "Better wake up Hinata she has been taking care of us," added the young Uchiha.

"Hey Hinata wake up," said Ina poking her shoulders when Hinata opened her eyes.

"Oh your up," said Hinata half asleep, "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah but what about the food?" asked Ina when they smelt that something was burning. They ran into the direction of the black smoke.

"There's your answer," stated Sasuke with no emotions.

"YOU TWO BAKAS I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET IT FRY TO LONG AND THE NOT TO LEAVE THAT IN THE OVEN FOR TO LONG!" shouted Sakura. When everything was cleaned up.

"Gomen but these two idiots can't cook for crap," said Sakura

"How's about I cook," offered Hinata.

"If you want to," said Kiba.

"Sure I would love to cook just like old times," said Hinata tying up her hair into a ponytail and tying an apron around her waist, "Just leave it up to me," added Hinata.

-A few hours later-

"All right everybody let's eat!" said Hinata when the room was filled up with hunger ninjas. They dogged down the food and enjoyed each bite. Naruto hugged Hinata from the waist and kissed her neck,

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Yeah?" said Naruto holding his beloved tightly.

"I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen," whispered Hinata.

"And what made you think that?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata in the eyes.

"I don't know…it's just like back then…when it felt like someone was watching us," explained Hinata shivering.

"Hey don't worry whatever it is we can handle it," grinned Naruto kissing Hinata on the lips, they started to make out.

"Hey get a room," shouted Kiba holding Ina, she was also worried.

"I think I'm going to bed," said Ina walking out of the room.

"I think that I'll go to be too," said Hinata walking along with Ina.

-At the room-

"Hinata you're a medical ninja too right?" asked Ina.

"Yeah," replied Hinata.

"I think that I am…I think that I am holding Kiba-kuns baby," said Ina throwing up.

"When I check for you and you are 100 percent pregnant," explained Hinata cleaning the throw up with a mop.

"What am I going to tell Kiba-kun?" asked Ina placing her hand on her womb.

"Hey don't worry I've known Kiba almost all of my life I'm sure that he would shout 'I'm a father'," said Hinata.

"I plan on telling him soon," explained Ina, "But the battle…I'm useless," added Ina.

"Hey don't worry…but we need to take you to Konha so you can be treated," explained Hinata.

"Then Hiashi is going to make you marry Neji!" shot Ina worried.

"Well then I'm going to have to proof to my father just how much I love Naruto-kun," winked Hinata.

When someone was knocking on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt…but Ina-Chan I need to talk to you," said Kiba.

"Me too," said Ina blushing.

"Well I'll go help clean…good luck," said Hinata walking out.

"And what was that all about?" asked Kiba sitting down next to Ina, who placed her hand on her stomach.

"Kiba-kun I have to tell you something," stated Ina, "I'm pregnant," added Ina nervously. She looked at Kiba's face and saw him blank for a second then he jumped on top of her and started shouting, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" over and over again.

-Meanwhile at the kitchen-

"So that's why Ina was acting strange," said Sakura.

"I'm so happy Ina gets to live her dream," stated Hinata.

"Hey don't forget we are going to have a baby of our own," said Naruto hugging Hinata from behind.

Hinata started to giggle and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, he deepened the kiss.

"Aw that's just cute," said Sakura when Sasuke pulled her into a deep long kiss.

-Discussion time-

"So for Ina's sake we should head back to Konha," explained Hinata seriously.

"Hinata's right it wouldn't be healthy for Ina to train the baby could die or become very ill," explained Sakura.

"So it's agreed will go back to Konha," stated Naruto.

"I hope that I will be accepted there," said Sasuke.

"I can handle that," explained Sakura.

"And I can handle my father," added Hinata.

"Oh right that father of yours wanted you to marry Neji," said Naruto, "But he is not going to have My Hinata-Chan,"

-Time Skip in Konha-

Just their luck they found Kakashi at the gate.

"Welcome back," said Kakashi, "It seems that our team of four added an extra two," added Kakashi noticing the two extra people holding hands.

"Ohayo Kakashi," said Sasuke hugging his cherry blossom.

"Well aren't we close," smirked Kakashi holding up him porn book close to his face.

"Yo Kakashi do you know if Baa-Chan's in her office?" asked Naruto.

"No Lady Tsuande went to the sand village for some Kage meeting," replied Kakashi.

"Oh okay," said Naruto, "so without any further a do I'll be taking my girl to our apartment," added Naruto lifting Hinata up bridal style. She started to giggle and she wrapped her arms behind Naruto's neck.

"So see ya," said Naruto disappearing in a flash.

"Hey Kakashi is my apartment still free?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," replied the gray haired ninja.

When poof Sasuke and Sakura were gone, then Kiba and Ina were gone. Kakashi just stood there and continued to walk threw Konoha.

-Naruto and Hinata-

When Naruto entered his home he saw the man that they were prepared to face the devil himself Hiashi Hyuga. He was glaring at the couple Naruto still had Hinata in his arms and held her close.

"Naruto…Hinata," said the man with a stern tone.

"Hiashi," said Naruto glaring back Hinata was trembling but she controlled herself and glared back.

"So finally decided to bring back my daughter," said Hiashi closing his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest.

"What of it," spat Naruto when Hinata forced herself off of Naruto's grip.

"Father…Naruto there is something that I must tell you both right here and right now," said Hinata with a serious face a face of a leader. Both of the men stared at her confused at what she just said.

"Naruto-kun I was going to tell you later but I think that right now is the best time to tell you…Naruto-kun I'm holding your child," said Hinata placing her hand on her stomach. Naruto and Hiashi were both equally shocked but one was pissed and one was happy. Naruto hugged Hinata and kissed her on the lips.

"That's great news I'm going to be a daddy," shouted Naruto excited.

"This is unacceptable the pride of the Hyuga clan has been ruined because of this demon," spat Hiashi he activated his Byakugan. He was about to attack Hinata and hope to be able to fix this problem when Naruto was fast enough to grab both of Hiashi's hands.

"Don't you dare touch Hinata-Chan," said Naruto in a low dangerous tone his eyes were beginning to turn blood red filled with anger. His speed scared Hiashi he was so fast that not even the Byakugan was able to see Naruto move. When Naruto let go Hiashi grabbed his wrist and rubbed it.

"I see you and that worthless hoe belong together," said Hiashi annoyed.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HINATA-CHAN A HOE!" shouted Naruto, "YOU GIVE HER AS MUCH RESPECT AS YOU WOULD GIVE THOSE ASS-HOLE OF YOUR CLAN," Hiashi was silenced by the Uzumaki, Naruto's eyes changed back to the playful sky blue eyes.

"Father rather you like it or not me and Naruto are in love and we want to be together forever," said Hinata, "Rather you accept this child that I am holding in not problem because the child is going to be your grandchild so deal with it," added Hinata glaring at her father.

"I see," said Hiashi.

"No you don't see…all of this time you treated me like a piece of trash…something that isn't worth anything someone who should die…but this man Naruto Uzumaki has changed my point of view in life…he showed me that life is worth living and that I should never give up," said Hinata looking at Naruto who held her hand, "and I don't want you to take away this feeling of happiness with Naruto-kun away," added Hinata. Hiashi stood there in silence and walked out of the door and slammed the door behind him. Hinata fell to her knees.

"Phew I got that out of my system," said Hinata placing her hand on her heart. Naruto bent down to her level and gave her a passionate kiss that made them melt away from life and into a beautiful dream. When they stopped kissing they gazed into each other's eyes and went to bed. They snuggled closely and whispered words of love.

_**-End of Chapter 22-**_

_**Gasp our Hinata has gotten the courage to face her father and she told him how she is pregnant. What awaits our young couple. Who knows so until next time:D**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Recap:

"_No you don't see…all of this time you treated me like a piece of trash…something that isn't worth anything someone who should die…but this man Naruto Uzumaki has changed my point of view in life…he showed me that life is worth living and that I should never give up," said Hinata looking at Naruto who held her hand, "and I don't want you to take away this feeling of happiness with Naruto-kun away," added Hinata. Hiashi stood there in silence and walked out of the door and slammed the door behind him. Hinata fell to her knees. _

"Phew I got that out of my system," said Hinata placing her hand on her heart. Naruto bent down to her level and gave her a passionate kiss that made them melt away from life and into a beautiful dream. When they stopped kissing they gazed into each other's eyes and went to bed. They snuggled closely and whispered words of love.

---------- ---------------- ------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------- ------------------- ----------

-The next day-

Naruto and Hinata were hugging, Naruto was the first to wake up so carefully he replaced himself with the pillow and left to the kitchen to go and make something to eat. When he entered the kitchen he saw a little girl with brown hair looking around the room, studying her surrounding when she spotted the blonde ninja walking towards her.

"Oh and you are?" asked Naruto.

"Hanabi Hyuga Hinata's little sister," replied the young Hyuga.

"Oh can you hold just a sec," said Naruto rushing to the bathroom he brushed his teeth real quick and walked back outside to see Hanabi sitting down in a chair.

"Where is Hinata?" asked Hinabi.

"Oh Hinata-Chan is still asleep," replied Naruto there was an uncomfortable silence, "so would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Naruto.

"No but I do have a few questions," replied Hanabi giving him a stern look.

"Okay ask way," said Naruto shifting in his chair.

"First do you really care for Hinata?" asked Hanabi with a serious tone.

"Of course is that even a question I love her with all my heart!" shouted Naruto waking up Hinata, she was rubbing her eyes and leaned on a wall.

"Good morning Naruto-kun what's going on?" asked Hinata when she spotted her little sister she ran and embraced her little sister, "Hanabi what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how Naruto is like and if he is worth your love," replied the brunette.

"Oh so how's it going isn't he wonderful," said Hinata very happy.

"The test has only begun," stated Hanabi.

"Well then I'll just go take a shower if it's all right with Naruto for me to use his shower," said Hinata.

"Of course go ahead," said Naruto giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh wait Hinata I brought you some extra change of clothes," said Hanabi handing her a bag.

"Arigatou," replied the older sister he walked into the bathroom leaving Hanabi to test Naruto.

"So your Uzumaki Naruto," said Hanabi raising an eyebrow.

"Hai," said Naruto, "and your Hyuga Hanabi," added the blonde staring at the little girl.

"So let's begin…I'll just inspect your home to see if it a safe environment for Hinata," said the little Hyuga. She started walking around and saw plenty of Ramen cups on the floor and when she entered his room it was a complete mess. Hanabi saw how messy his apartment is and she went back to Naruto who was ordering around some shadow clones.

"Naruto," called Hanabi.

"Hai," responded Naruto.

"Your apartment is a complete and total mess and I saw plenty of roaches walking around," stated Hanabi crossing her arms.

"Oh that's just because I wasn't home in a long time but my clones will take care of that," replied Naruto with a smirk.

'First round pass,' thought Hanabi, 'now the second round' 

"Hey Uzumaki let's say if my sister moved in with you would you sleep with her or take advantage of her?" asked Hanabi clearly doesn't know that Naruto and Hinata all ready did it.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Naruto taken back by the question.

"What I mean is would you have sex with her?" rephrased Hanabi. When they heard Hinata exited the bathroom and she was drying herself off with the towel.

"So how's the test?" asked Hinata.

"He still hasn't answered my question," answered Hanabi.

"What was the question?"

"If he would take advantage of you and have sex with you," said the brunette.

"O-oh a-about that," stammered Hinata blushing.

"Oh my God don't tell me that you t-two did I-It all ready," said Hanabi in shock.

"Gomen but when your older you'll understand," explained Hinata taking Naruto's hand.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Hanabi.

"I am," replied Hinata.

"Hey Naruto take care of her and her," said Hanabi excited.

"Of course I will," said Naruto embracing Hinata in a hug.

"Good," stated Hanabi, "Well Uzumaki you pass,"

"Yeah Naruto-kun I knew that you would be approved by Hanabi," said Hinata giving Naruto a kiss on the lips. When she saw Hanabi started to cry. "Oh Hanabi what's the matter?" said Hinata giving Hanabi a hug.

"Your going to leave us," said Hanabi threw each cry, "d-dad came home y-yesterday a-angry and said that he was g-going to disown you and t-throw you out into the streets," Hinata stared at her little sister and only tighten her grip on her.

"Hanabi don't worry I'll take care of Hinata-Chan," said Naruto.

"A-Arigatou," said Hanabi, "I'm g-going to miss you,"

"You can always visit," said Hinata, "And if dad tries anything like last time just leave and come here because he won't dare touch you," added the older sister.

"Thank you," and with that Hanabi left to go back to the Hyuga compound.

"So what happened before?" asked Naruto putting some water to boil.

"Oh that was a long time ago," replied Hinata trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm listening," insisted Naruto.

"Okay when mom died Hanabi was only 4 and I was 7 years old," said Hinata, "When dad blamed us…he said our screw ups lead up to mom's death…so he locked us up in a room there was no light but only one bed Hanabi would start crying and I remembered trying to comfort her," added Hinata.

"So when dad finally decided to let us out he started attacking us I used myself as a shield for Hanabi so he won't hurt her…when my body had enough dad left me bleeding and Hanabi crying…. then he decided to train Hanabi and he told Kurenai-sensei to train me," explained Hinata, "But what that man did was unjust he would take out his anger on me and pressure Hanabi until she started acting like him but because I told her that what he was doing was wrong and so she turned out to be a good and strong girl," added Hinata.

"Damn that bastard made you two go threw hell," commented Naruto, "if he ever touches you I'll kill him,"

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata giving him a passionate kiss. He was leading her into a now clean bedroom when Naruto's clones each tried to hug Hinata at the same time. They were all shouting Hinata's name when Naruto undid the jutsu.

"Sorry I forgot that I made them clean," apologized Naruto.

"No it's okay," said Hinata still blushing.

"Oh so you liked that," smirked Naruto leaning on her.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata blushing bright red as he pushed her on the bed, "it's still to early,"

"Yeah," mumbled Naruto kissing her on the neck. When he felt Hinata push him away a little.

"Maybe I should just go real quick home to get my stuff," said Hinata.

"All right just under one condition I'm going with you," said Naruto, Hinata nodded and they both headed out for the Hyuga compound. When they arrived there they noticed how some branch members were taking out things. When they got closer Hinata noticed how it was her clothes and personal positions.

"Hey what are you people doing?" asked Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama told to throw away your clothing," replied the branch member, "and that's all of it,"

"You bastard you could of at least sent it to my place," argued Naruto. When they saw Ino come running towards them.

"Yo Naruto Tsuande-sama said that do to some changes your finally getting a bigger place," said Ino holding a scroll and keys.

"Sweet so where is it?" Asked Naruto.

"The directions on the scroll some people already volunteer to help you move your stuff," explained Ino.

"Arigatou," said Naruto, "Well then let's get my clones working –Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu," with that twenty Naruto's started helping by gathering up Hinata's stuff, Hanabi joined them and they worked there way to the house it had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and etc. They brought Hinata's stuff into one of the rooms that were already painted white, with white curtains, and white rugs.

"All right let's go get my stuff now," commanded Naruto everyone ran up to Naruto's apartment to find Rookie 9 waiting. Everyone helped moved his stuff it was 10 P.M when they finally finished.

"Thanks everybody," said Naruto.

"Sure no problem," said Sakura taking Sasuke's hand.

"Take good care of her," said Neji taking TenTen's hand which caused her to blush, "Bye," added TenTen.

"Have fun tonight," smirked Ino taking Sai's hand and walking out cause Naruto and Hinata to blush.

"Hey Uzumaki Gaara says hi and congrats," said Temari taking Shikamaru's hand and walked out Choji followed behind along with Lee.

When the room was clear Hanabi was asleep on Hinata's bed.

"Can she sleep over?" asked Hinata, "She looks so peaceful,"

"Sure," said Naruto kissing Hinata's forehead, "I'll go to my room so when you done you know where to find me," added Naruto.

"Then I'll just wrap this blanket around her so she went get cold," said Hinata as Naruto walked out of the room. When she finished wrapping the blanket around Hanabi, Hanabi took Hinata's hand and mumbled, "mom," Hinata moved some of the strands of hair that was in Hanabi's face. Hinata gave Hanabi a soft kiss on the forehead so when Hanabi let go Hinata walked into Naruto's room, he was getting changed when Hinata sneaked up behind him and hugged him by the waist.

"Huh? Hinata-Chan what's up?" asked Naruto putting on his shirt he turned around to face her.

"I love you," said Hinata kissing him on the lips, "You've done so much for me and I owe you so much,"

"Your love is the payback," said Naruto kissing her more passionate on the lips. Naruto lead her to the bed until he was on top of Hinata; they removed each other's clothes.

_**(Warning a really short Lemon up ahead)**_

After they played around with each other and made the feeling of heat raise up, Hinata started moaning Naruto's name as he inserted both of his index finger into Hinata womanhood. He thrust in and out his finger out till Hinata started to let out some liquids Naruto took out his index fingers and licked the liquid off. When they switched positions Hinata started to lick Naruto's dick until she felt that she was finished with teasing him. Naruto's buddy was getting nice and hard when he pulled Hinata up and ending the night. He thrust in his organ into Hinata she started to scream his name, as the pleasure was too great. He kept on thrusting until he was all the way in when he finished he came out and moved to Hinata's side and started to kiss her as Hinata started to pant.

"Good night Hina-Chan," said Naruto kissing her good night.

"Good night Naru-kun," said Hinata returning the kiss and with that the two lovers fell asleep.

_**-End of chapter 23-**_

_**Hey everyone I know that it's been a while since I updated but here you go the next chapter of "The beast within" please drop of a comment and just tell me what you think. **_

_**Now time for the thanks:**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Konoton**_

_**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI**_

_**Favorite Author:**_

_**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI**_

_**Kazami-Chan**_

_**Author Alert:**_

_**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI**_

_**Dominikku-kun**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI**_

_**I would love to give a huge list of thanks for those who reviewed from the beginning until just recently: **_

_**Hmm...**_

_**Chronostorm**_

_**PaulRap Raptor**_

_**unclejoex3**_

_**Maned Wolf Goddess**_

_**SesshyLover132**_

_**Roland Desagare**_

_**btrndd**_

_**rhapsodicoutburst**_

_**MissNaye**_

_**HyuugaHotness**_

_**dragon00nick**_

_**Guarded**_

_**kyuu-potter**_

_**inutaishos inlaw 2131**_

_**RAS144**_

_**Uchiha Kengura**_

_**HinaNaruFAN987**_

_**NarutoUza.**_

_**Chelsie**_

_**DelinquentDuo**_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King**_

_**Dragon Man 180**_

_**naruxhinaxlover**_

_**inuchanluver**_

_**KingKakashi**_

_**Boby09**_

_**thandur**_

_**allicat**_

_**meh**_

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only**_

_**Dragon of the Underworld**_

_**DOOM-chan**_

_**Narutofan75**_

_**Paladin-kriss**_

_**Saru14**_

_**Romez**_

_**Pvt. Cabose**_

_**Kawada01987**_

_**vnvanman**_

_**Astalon The Judge**_

_**moonlight-village-anbu**_

_**h4281n632**_

_**losthearts626**_

_**hyuuga's pale rose**_

_**egamtaerg**_

_**THE HEE-HO KING**_

_**coolmonrockz**_

_**Johnhamsta**_

_**Demondog666**_

_**The Nine Tailed Dragon**_

_**a thousand cranes**_

_**Sayuki Horozuko**_

_**jqhetrick**_

_**yokiyoki**_

_**naruto master of the jutsu'...**_

_**MasterChief527**_

_**ellena hidalgo**_

_**krisi07**_

_**Konoton**_

_**ashdwarka**_

_**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI**_

_**xXBLACKnaruhinaDRAGONXx**_

_**Thank you all!**_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Chapter 24

_Recap:_

"_Good night Hina-Chan," said Naruto kissing her good night. _

"_Good night Naru-kun," said Hinata returning the kiss and with that the two lovers fell asleep._

-- --

-The Next Day-

Hanabi woke up to see herself in a unfamiliar room when she walked out she saw Naruto caring Hinata bridal style into the bathroom smiling. _'That looks so cute' thought Hanabi, 'I should probably go back home,'_

When she was about to head out Hinata ran out of the bathroom with a towel on.

"Hanabi I forgot to ask you but do want to stayed with us," asked Hinata blushing light.

"No it's okay I should probably head back home," said Hanabi smiling.

"No stay for a while," plead Hinata, "I'll go get changed and we can go to the backyard and just relax,"

"Something that we had never done before," said Hanabi lowering her voice her face screamed sadness.

"Then let's begin today," said Hinata cheerfully, "While Naruto-kun takes a shower.

"Ohayo Hanabi," yelled Naruto, "You two go have some fun,"

"Arigatou Naruto-san I mean Naruto-nii-chan," winked Hanabi at Hinata causing her to blush. Even though Naruto could not be seen he was blushing.

"Maybe one day," giggled Hinata.

"Naruto seems to be the husband type," explained Hanabi in a matter-of-fact-tone. Hinata smiled at her sister, "Why don't you go get changed your breasts are showing," Hinata tried to cover herself up more and she walked back into her room with Hanabi. When Hinata got changed Hanabi followed her into the backyard. It was a mini garden decorated with all of the beautiful flowers. Hanabi plucked a blue rose and held it close to her.

"Onii-chan how does it feel like to be in love?" asked Hanabi. Hinata took a minute to find the right words to say.

"Well Hanabi when you are in love with someone you feel this urge to be with them forever," explained Hinata, "Your heart skips a beat every time you're near him," added Hinata.

"Oh I see," said Hanabi gazing into the garden, "So that's how you felt about Naruto-nii-chan,"

"Yeah he _is_ the special someone for me," said Hinata smiling.

"So how was last night?" joked the little sister. Making Hinata blush a rose red. "It's okay as long as you get married with him the sex part will be our little secret," added Hanabi.

"So Hanabi how's everything back at home?" asked Hinata.

"Dad's been at an up roar…I don't know why he doesn't approve of Naruto-nii-chan he doesn't seem like someone who will break your heart," explained Hanabi looking up her little sister. When Naruto came behind them and hugged his girlfriend.

"So why such a serious mood?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing," said Hinata.

"Didn't seem like nothing," stated Naruto giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I just asked Onii-Chan why would father be upset about you Nii-Chan," explained Hanabi. She saw the look in both of their eyes they were worried. "So can someone answer me please?" asked Hanabi in-patient.

"Hanabi can you keep one more secret?" asked Hinata.

"Yes of course," replied Hanabi. Hinata looked at Naruto and got an okay.

"Do you remember the old story about how the fourth killed the Kyubi?" asked the raven haired Hyuga.

"Yeah I do but what does this have to do with anything?" asked Hanabi.

"He didn't exactly kill him he sealed him inside a baby boy and that baby was me," replied Naruto, "I am the Kyubi container,"

"So father doesn't approve of Naruto-nii-chan because he has a demon within him?" asked Hanabi getting two nods, "That baka I can't believe that man," shouted Hanabi. Hinata reached for her arm when she moved it away. Hinata noticed this and wondered if her father would beat her little sister.

"Hanabi roll up your sleeve," demanded Hinata.

"It's nothing," argued Hanabi. Hinata took her wrist and rolled up the sleeve for her. She saw a scar and a couple of black-and-blues.

"Hanabi did father do this?" asked Hinata worried. Hanabi didn't look at her, "Hanabi DID HE DO THIS TO YOU!"

"YES!" replied Hanabi tears rolling down her cheeks; Hinata embraced her in a hug.

"You can't go back," said Hinata.

"What but where?" asked Hanabi.

"Here with us," replied Hinata, "I don't want that _man _to hurt you just because he has a stick up his ass,"

"So Hanabi gets Hinata's room and Hinata will sleep with me I like the sounds of that," joked Naruto. This made the two sisters start giggling.

-Later that day-

Sakura and Sasuke decided to visit Naruto and see what's good in life. They saw the couple walking out hand in hand with Hanabi aside of them.

"Ohayo!" waved Sakura from across the streets.

"Ohayo!" waved the three ninjas. They hurried across the street to greet Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was more excited then usual. Sakura took Hinata and ran to the park.

"That was weird," said Naruto getting a nod from Sasuke and Hanabi.

-Meanwhile-

"Hold on Sakura," said Hinata who was running along side of Sakura. When they reached their location Sakura stopped.

"Guess what!" said Sakura excited.

"What?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm pregnant!" replied the pink Kunoichi.

"EH?! REALLY!" shouted Hinata squealing with Sakura.

"Yeah and wouldn't it be cool if our babies were born on the same day," said Sakura placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Yeah and then they would be friends," agreed Hinata, "So did you tell Sasuke yet?"

"No I'm waiting for the right moment," said Sakura her pink hair dancing in the wind.

"Then let's make a double date! So if you need some support I'll be there," said Hinata.

"Yeah a date that sounds like fun!" shouted Sakura the two walked back to their boyfriends and Hanabi. When they told about the double date the two were all right with it.

"So I'll stay home?" asked Hanabi.

"Sure your free to do whatever you want!" replied Hinata, "It's not like what father tried to do,"

"I see," smiled Hanabi, "Then I'll just leave you guys to go have your fun," and with that the brunette jumped on top of the tree and leaped up to the roof.

"Cute little sister," said Sakura, "But what did you mean by 'not like what father tried to do'"

"Oh let's just say my sister can finally have feelings," said Hinata. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke confused.

-Meanwhile-

Hanabi was searching the town for someone when she found her target in the training area. He was training with his team. They left leaving him rest on the ground. Hanabi blushed at the sight of his brown hair dancing in the wind. '_Konohamaru,' thought Hanabi. _She stood there hiding behind the tree.

"You know…you can come out from hiding," said Konohamaru, "I know it's you Hanabi," She came out.

"Just wanted to see how my competition was like," said Hanabi high and mighty.

"Competition?" asked Konohamaru sitting me.

"For the best ninja," laughed Hanabi.

"YEAH RIGHT IN YOUR DREAMS BECAUSE YOUR LOOKING AT THE SEVENTH HOKAGE!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Want to bet on it," said Hanabi smirking.

"You bet," shocked Konohamaru.

"Bring it," agreed Hanabi shaking his hand.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata was holding on to Naruto's arm and rested her head on his well-toned chest. Sakura did the same but she was worried about Sasuke reaction. I mean of course he wanted a baby he wanted to rebuild his clan.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh nothing," replied Sakura smiling.

'_Is she happy with me or not either way I have to find out,' thought Sasuke. _

"You know we were thinking about a romantic picnic," said Hinata with a basket in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" asked all three.

"I prepared it this morning thinking about a double date," replied Hinata smiling making everyone anime sweat drop. They set up the blanket and enjoyed their date. When the crazy chick came back the one the only Karin.

'_Not again,' everyone thought. _

"So what's the bitch doing here?" asked Sakura. They continue to prepare their meal while Karin glared at the pink haired girl.

"For your information I just wanted to know if Sasuke gave up on the pink haired girl," said Karin.

"Well we are still going out," smirked Sakura.

"Really I didn't know that Sasuke liked flat chest girls," shot Karin laughing.

Sakura was losing her patience. When she finally lost it when she saw Karin laugh.

"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM CARRYING SASUKE'S CHILD," shouted Sakura. Everyone was shocked to see that Sakura actually screamed out that she has Sasuke's baby. Karin was annoyed by this and disappeared. Sasuke was still in shock.

"Sakura you shouldn't really scream or fight now that you are pregnant," said Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah I know Gomen Hinata," said Sakura carelessly but when she saw Sasuke actually faint she was surprised. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

"I think that he was taken back by the news," said Naruto.

"I never would have guessed that Sasuke would have fainted," admitted Sakura. When he woke up Sakura greeted him with a kiss. "Morning," giggled Sakura.

"Is it true do you really carry our baby?" asked Sasuke determined.

"Of course silly," replied Sakura when Sasuke hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you," shouted Sasuke twirling her around. Sakura was only giggling.

"Aw isn't that cute," whispered Hinata.

"Not as cute as us," smirked Naruto kissing her neck.

"Hey Dobe go get a room," said Sasuke.

"And you're the one to talk," replied Naruto. Hinata started giggling along with Sakura.

-Somewhere else-

"I hate watching those lovers their nothing but bugs and like every bug not careful enough their going to get crush," said a mysterious voice. Laughing manically. "Soon you'll be crushed,"

_**-End Of chapter 24-**_

_**NaruHinaforever here to say that I am sorry for the late update I was recently in a writers block but now I'm out and with new ideas. Let's just say that the Akatsuki isn't the only thing that's after our couples. But now who is that mysterious stranger? Well stay tune until next time XD**_

_**-Sayanara **_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Chapter 25

_Recap:_

"_Aw isn't that cute," whispered Hinata. _

"_Not as cute as us," smirked Naruto kissing her neck. _

"_Hey Dobe go get a room," said Sasuke. _

"_And you're the one to talk," replied Naruto. Hinata started giggling along with Sakura. _

_-Somewhere else-_

"I hate watching those lovers their nothing but bugs and like every bug not careful enough their going to get crush," said a mysterious voice. Laughing manically. "Soon you'll be crushed,"

-- -- -- --

As the moon reached the peek of the sky someone wondered the streets of Konoha. The wondering person reached the Uzumaki home. The person covered her face and hid her violet hair. 'He is so cute when he is asleep' when her eyes wondered to the girl in his arms. 'Of course there is always someone is the way and that pest is going to die…now how will I kill her,' she vanished in the night sky. Hinata woke up.

"Huh? I could have sworn that I sensed someone very familiar…" mumbled Hinata Naruto was still holding her. Hinata kissed the top of his head.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing awake?" asked Naruto rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Nothing Naruto-kun please go back to sleep," replied Hinata walking towards the kitchen.

'I know for a fact that there is someone in here,' thought Hinata she had a couple of weapons with her for just in case tucked in her sleeves. When she saw someone sitting in the wooden chair.

"Whose there?" asked Hinata keeping her guard up.

"Oh I'm hurt Hinata-chan you don't even know your own servant who was your best friend when you were young," said the violet haired girl.

"M-Misora is that you?" asked Hinata when she got a good look she ran up to her old friend. "It's been a while since I last saw you,"

"It's good to see you to," replied Misora she was a spitting image of Hinata it's just that Misora had the curse seal on her forehead. Naruto came out when he heard Hinata.

"Hinata-chan is everything okay?" asked Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun I want you to meet an old friend of mine Misora this is Naruto-kun my soon to be husband," introduce Hinata.

"Oh Naruto-kun good evening," said Misora.

"Hey you two look a lot a like," said Naruto in shock.

"Hai ever since we were little," smiled Hinata, "she was my best friend until…."

"Until the main family separated us," finished Misora.

"Oh sorry about that," said Naruto.

"Hey so enough about that how's about you Naruto-kun tell me about yourself?" asked Misora ignoring Hinata.

'You changed Misora-chan,' thought Hinata, 'but I have faith in Naruto-kun he would never cheat on me,' Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Misora laugh at Naruto's funny behavior.

"Naruto-kun can I stay over?" asked Misora.

"Huh? Sure why not?" said Naruto looking at Hinata getting a nod. "You can get the guest room,"

"Arigatou Naruto-kun Hinata," smiled Misora. When everyone was back in bed Naruto and Hinata went back to bed. Hinata slept a little further away from Naruto. He noticed this and asked, "Hinata-chan what's the matter?"

"Ano nothing N-Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata...

"Your lying," replied Naruto, "you only stutter when you are hiding something,"

"I'm not h-hiding a-anything," stated Hinata getting up from the bed and gazed at the moon threw the window. Naruto snaked his arm around Hinata's waist and kissed her neck. She blushed at his reaction and had her hand on her womb.

"What's on you mind?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing," replied Hinata getting annoyed.

"Are you sure because…I just want you to know that I will always love you," honestly replied Naruto. He was surprised to see her cry.

"Thank you Naruto-kun that's all I wanted to hear," sobbed Hinata. Naruto looked at her confused and kissed her deeply.

"If that's all you wanted you should have just told me because I will always love you," smiled Naruto. Hinata smiled back Naruto lifted her up bridal style to their bed.

"Good night," whispered Hinata.

"Good night my hime," kissed Naruto.

The two drifted to sleep in each others arms.

-The next day-

Hinata woke up to not see Naruto there but instead she was floating.

"Nani? What's going on?" asked Hinata when she saw her body laying on the bed as if died. "What happened?" she asked again when she saw a forbidden scroll in the hands of Misora. Misora looked at Hinata. "Misora-chan what's going on?"

"Little hime still hasn't figured it out yet, huh?" asked Misora chuckling. Hinata was confused when she saw her plan.

"What the hell do you think that your doing?" asked Hinata.

"Swtiching bodies," answered Misora.

"What?!" replied the young Hyuga.

"Hinata you had a perfect live…your beauty your child and your soon to be husband…I wish that I had that but instead I work with the branch family," explained Misora, "Working like a dog on a leash,"

Hinata lowered her eyes she felt bad for Misora but she can't allow her to do that. "Misora-Chan stop this…I can help you find a perfect life," plead Hinata.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" shouted Misora finishing her justu now she was inside of Hinata's body and Hinata inside of Misora.

"Perfect," sang Misora, "Now Naruto-kun will be mine and a happy life,"

"Misora Naruto-kun will never fall for this," argued Hinata, "We have a special thing," added the young Hyuga placing her hand on Misora's heart.

"We'll see…Naruto-kun," called Misora when Naruto came out of the shower.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, "Oh sorry Misora I'll go change in the bathroom,"

"I'll come with you," said Misora with Hinata's incent voice. Naruto smirked and allowed her to go with him.

'Kuso I will not loss to Misora but Naruto-kun I feel so betrayed…it's not his fault it's her fault,' thought Hinata. 'But how can I convince Naruto-kun that I am the real Hinata,' Hinata got changed into a Hakama and Kimono top. She was heading for the door when she saw Naruto and Misora making out. Hinata had her hand on her heart. She quickly left to change the scenery. She walked all the way to the Hokage Mountain.

"What will I do?!" shouted Hinata to the sky. When TenTen appeared from training.

"Hey aren't you Misora?" asked TenTen.

"No," replied Hinata, "It's me Hinata,"

"Hinata? Yeah right Hinata doesn't have a curse seal and her hair is longer and a midnight blue," explained TenTen.

"I know I know it's just that the real Misora sort of switched bodies with me so now she is me and I am her," explained Hinata, "Please TenTen believe me,"

"Okay then just to make sure tell me one thing that only Hinata would know," stated TenTen.

"Ever since I was little I had a crush on Naruto…you always told me to tell him but then you also wanted Neji-nee-san to notice you so you would make me ask him stuff for you," stated Hinata, "You dad owns a weapons store your mother assists and you have an awesome knowledge on weapons and weapons uses," added the Hyuga. "Do you believe me yet?"

"Damn I believe you Hinata," said TenTen in an wow tone.

"Thank goodness now I need your help returning back to normal," said Hinata, "but I don't know how,"

"Does Naruto know?" asked the brunette.

"No he thinks that Misora is me," sighed Hinata placing her hand on her heart, "and it hurts,"

"Oh poor Hinata," said TenTen hugging her like a child, "So how's about we explain everything to Naruto," suggested the brunette.

"Hai but he is probably with that Harbie," hissed Hinata.

"Wow Hinata you must be that jealous," said TenTen in shock to here Hinata act that way.

"Well I offered to help her and in return she steals my man," replied Hinata in matter of fact.

"I see," said TenTen when the two ninjas leaped from rock to rock to get down the Hokage mountain. When the two landed on their feet they searched for the imposter and Naruto. They found them eating Ramen together Hinata glared at the two.

"Chill out Hinata," said TenTen worried about her friend.

"She has Naruto and my baby," hissed Hinata.

"Baby?" asked TenTen.

"Yes I am pregnant," replied Hinata tears of anger rolling down her cheeks. She punched the huge rock near the stand and split it in half with her strength. When Naruto and the imposter were on the move again TenTen and Hinata came in Hinata was hiding her bloody hand.

"Ohayo Naruto and Hinata," smiled TenTen, "Naruto can I borrow Hinata for a sec?"

"Sure," replied Naruto when TenTen dragged Hinata far away from the scene.

Naruto and the real Hinata were left standing there with an awkward silence in the air.

Hinata took Naruto into an ally and pushed him up against a wall.

"What the Hell?! Misora!' shouted Naruto, "what the fuck was that for?'

"Naruto please believe me I am Hinata,"

Naruto stared at her like if she was crazy, "You must be tired Misora,"

"I'm not crazy," protested Hinata, "I am Hinata you're soon to be wife and mother of our child…" she gazed at the floor. "Misora took my body to steal my world from me," Naruto stared at her. "Naruto-kun you told me last night that you love me,"

"Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun I love you," said Hinata when they were about to kiss but were broken apart by the imposter.

"Naruto-kun I leave you for a while and then I see you kissing Misora," cried the imposter.

"Stop lieing Misora!" shouted Hinata, "give me back my body!"

"Ehh Naruto-kun stop her before she kills our child," plead Misora. Naruto stopped Hinata.

"That's enough no way that you can be the sweet kind Hinata that I fell in love with," said Naruto glaring at Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata when she saw him walk out of his life. "Sonna," whimpered Hinata falling to her knees when it started to rain.

"Hinata come on I'll take you to my house," said TenTen. She didn't move but started crying. TenTen lifted her up onto her back.

"Naruto-kun," cried Hinata.

"Don't worry we'll find a solution to your problem," said TenTen trying to cheer up Hinata.

"Why is this happening to me?" asked Hinata at the point where she passed out.

-Dream/thoughts-

'**Yo child,' said a harsh demonic voice**.

"**Yes," replied Hinata no fear but sadness in her voice. **

"**Your Naruto's mate?" asked Kyubi laughing harshly, "Your pathetic excuse for a woman…crying over a confusion…Kit is very confused right now," **

"**Naruto-kun doesn't care about me," replied Hinata harshly, "He said so himself," **

"**Shut the fuck up! You whinny little bitch get your ass to Naruto and expose Misora for who she really is," **

"**If I knew how then I would of fixed this a long time ago," shouted Hinata. "damn it when I choose to speak up I get turned down!" **

"**Blah blah blah that's all what I am hearing right now from a whinny little bitch," stated Kyubi. Hinata stood quiet. **

"**Your just like Naruto so hard headed," smiled Hinata, "Can I enter Naruto's thoughts for a while?" asked Hinata. Kyubi only smirked and allowed her to enter Naruto's thoughts. When Hinata walked around she saw a small kid hurt on the floor. She ran up to that kid and saw him crying. It was 7 year old Naruto. **

"**Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata when the little back away from her. **

"**Please don't hurt me," plead the little boy his eyes were full of fear his face was all bruised up. This hurt Hinata in the inside.**

"**I'm not going to hurt you," smiled Hinata hugging the little boy, "Your not alone anymore," whispered Hinata. **

"**Thank you lady," said the little boy disappearing in her arms. Then she saw 12 year old Naruto gazing at the sky on a rainy day. He looked sad. **

"**Damn it Sasuke why the fuck did you have to leave?!" mumbled Naruto. "I failed him and Sakura-Chan I can't become Hokage," **

"**Shut up Naruto-kun this isn't like you!" shouted Hinata running up towards him now she was 12 year old Hinata. **

"**Hinata?" said Naruto in shock. **

"**Stopping counting yourself out when you know that Sasuke is confused and you'll bring him back and Sakura will be happy with him and have a family while you and me…" she couldn't finish her sentence. **

"**You and me what?" asked Naruto. **

"**We are going to become a family and have a child," replied Hinata kissing him deeply on the lips. Naruto was blushing bright red, "Naruto-kun I love you," and with that Naruto disappeared and 17 year old Naruto appeared and she changed back to normal. He was sitting on the ground gazing at the clouds just like Shikamaru. "what do I do? What if the Hinata that I am with now is an imposter?" **

"**She is," Hinata answered. **

"**Hinata-Chan how did you get in here?" asked Naruto shocked. **

"**Kyubi-kun helped me in here to tell you the truth," replied Hinata. **

"**Truth?" asked the Uzumaki. **

"**Hai the truth Naruto-kun I am Hinata the girl that you are with now is Misora who switched bodies with me," explained Hinata again. **

"**So you were right gomen Hinata for not believing you at first," said Naruto as the background change from a desert to a forest.**

"**Naruto-kun I love you and I hope that we break this spell," smiled Hinata disappearing. **

"**Hinata-Chan wait up," plead Naruto, "I know what I must do," **

**-End of Dream/thoughts**

"Thank you Kyubi-kun," smiled Hinata when she woke up TenTen came with a cup of tea and dropped it when she saw Hinata.

"Hinata your body is back," shouted TenTen bear hugging Hinata.

"Yes but I wonder how?" asked the lavender eyed girl. When they heard a banging on the door

"COMING!" shouted TenTen. When she opened the door Naruto came rushing in to see Hinata back to normal. He hugged her.

"I missed you so much," whispered Naruto, "I forced Misora to change back,"

"Really?" asked Hinata stupidly. But her expression changed when she saw Naruto and remembered how lonely he was. Naruto noticed this and he lifted up her chain a little bit so she face him in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked the blonde. Hinata only shock her head allowing tears to flow down her cheeks as she jumped Naruto in a hug.

"Gomen," whispered Hinata into Naruto's ears.

"Eh? For what?" asked the confused Uzumaki.

"For not telling you earlier that I love you and taking you away from your lonely life," explained the blue haired woman.

"Nah don't worry about it as long as we have each other that is all what matters," said Naruto kissing Hinata deeply in the lips. When they heard a light knock on the door TenTen went to open it. When she opened it all you heard was ,"What do you want?" spat TenTen.

"Who is it TenTen?" asked Hinata.

"Kill joy herself," replied TenTen letting Misora enter.

"Misora-chan?" said Hinata in shock.

"I came to apologize for the way that I have been acting…I'm just so jealous of you…you beautiful you have a wonderful boyfriend and friends…stuff that I wish that I had," choked Misora from crying. Hinata went to hug her Misora was confused as she cried in Hinata's chest.

"This is because of the way that they treated you Misora…don't worry but your finally free…I broke away from my father's bond then you can break away to," explained the said woman. Misora looked up to her like if she was an angel, she was to kind for her own good.

"Hinata your so kind," shouted Misora while hugging the older girl. Hinata just patted her head and smiled.

"Aw what a soft moment," whispered TenTen to Naruto who nodded in agreement. "Oh that reminds me isn't Hinata suppose to go to her check up for her baby?" asked TenTen when Naruto gasped in shock.

"Hey Hinata-Chan I'm sorry to break up this nice moment but you are suppose to go to Baa-Chan for a check up," interrupted Naruto.

"Yeah your right," said Hinata in shock, "Gomen Misora but I have to go.

"Can I go with you?" asked Misora.

"Sure..I guess," replied Hinata looking at Naruto.

"Well whatever we just have to go," stated Naruto picking up Hinata bridal style making her blush.

"Eh?! Naruto-kun you don't have to pick me up I can walk," complained Hinata her face burning up.

"But I love to carry you like this," smirked Naruto. Making her blush deepen if it were possible. They rushed to the hospital for the annual check up.

_**-End of Chapter 25-**_

_**Me: You guess probably forgot about my story.**_

_**Misora: What does my name mean?**_

_**Me: I think beautiful sky something like that.**_

_**Hinata: So is the baby a girl or a boy**_

_**Me: (smirks) you'll find out soon enough. **_

_**Naruto: Are they twins**_

_**Me: Damn it Uzumaki did you just not hear me I said you'll FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH**_

_**Naruto: Sorry that I asked**_

_**Me: Gomen I'm just a little tired and pissed at Uchiha over there**_

_**Sasuke: What the hell did I do**_

_**-Warning Spoiler if you aren't up to date with the manga-**_

_**Me: You are planning on destroying Konoha you bastard. **_

_**Sasuke: Well they made my brother suffer. **_

_**ME: You BAKA he wanted you to get stronger and not betray the village that protected you under the Hokage's eyes. **_

_**Sasuke: Whatever I will get my revenage**_

_**Me: (Smacks him over the head) well until next time **_


	27. Chapter 26: Kids and marriage

Chapter 26: Kids and Marriage Chapter 26: Kids and Marriage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASAHI KISMOTO DOES XD

_Recap:_

"_Can I go with you?" asked Misora. _

"_Sure...I guess," replied Hinata looking at Naruto. _

"_Well whatever we just have to go," stated Naruto picking up Hinata bridal style making her blush. _

"_Eh?! Naruto-kun you don't have to pick me up I can walk," complained Hinata her face burning up. _

"But I love to carry you like this," smirked Naruto. Making her blush deepen if it were possible. They rushed to the hospital for the annual check up.

-- -- -- -- --

When Hinata was left inside to get her check up Naruto and Misora waited outside. It was an awkward silence between the two.

"Hinata-Chan is an amazing woman," stated Naruto out of the blue Misora looked at him and smiled.

"She's like an angel send down from heaven," agreed Misora. After Hinata came out she had her hands on her stomach smiling. "How did it go?" asked the servant.

"They're as healthy as ever," replied Hinata

"Thank goodness I thought that maybe the switch could of affected the babies," said Naruto in relief.

"I know I feared it too but it's all right these two are all right," stated Hinata getting a kiss from Naruto.

"Ano…Hinata I'm sorry," apologized Misora. Hinata hugged her,

"It's okay silly I know how you feel and you'll see one day your love will come," explained Hinata.

"Maybe he'll be like Naruto-kun," smiled Misora. "Well I have to go see you two around," the couple looked at her run off.

"Now let's go out," smiled Naruto.

"Good because I was hungry," giggled Hinata, "these two are always hungry," Naruto kissed her stomach.

"Then let's go celebrate," Naruto lifted up Hinata and headed out to go eat.

-Time skip-

It was Hinata's birth giving day. She woke up when she felt her water drop and she was pain. Naruto woke up to here her pant.

"N-Naruto-kun today's the day," she panted. Naruto got out of bed quickly and got her bags.

"Okay bags check and now pregnant Hinata check," smiled Naruto lifting her up and adding chakra to his feet to get him they're faster. "Hold on Hinata were almost there," when he arrived at the hospital it was one in the morning. The nurses got into the labor room Naruto followed behind. Sakura was going to help with Hinata's labor. Naruto held on to Hinata and watched her yell in pain.

"AHHH this b-BABY IS COMING!" shouted Hinata grabbing Naruto's hand, Naruto was sharing her pain.

"Calm down Hinata I see the head," smiled Sakura helping, "now push," Hinata pushed and yelled out in pain. "Come on the first babies out," the assistant nurse helped and cleaned up the infant, she cut off the cord. "Okay here's the other one push Hinata!" said Sakura when the baby came out crying Sakura cleaned the baby. Hinata fell asleep from the pushing. Naruto looked at Hinata smile and sleep peacefully.

"So what are you going to name them?" asked Sakura.

"I'll wait until Hinata wakes up," smiled Naruto. When the family was moved into their own room the babies were put in a crib. They fidgeted a lot and laughed. When Hinata woke up/.

"Huh?" she saw her belly and remembered that she gave birth she saw Naruto looking at the babies, "Naruto-kun,"

"Do you want to see them?" asked Naruto, he passed her both of the kids. "They're both boys," Hinata notice that each hand one lavender eye and one blue eye. It was strange but she loved them. "So what are we going to name them?" asked Naruto.

"I was thinking Kyo and Naruhi?" asked Hinata.

"All right welcome to Konoha Kyo and Naruhi Uzumaki," smiled Naruto little the kids grab his fingers. They drooled a lot but laughed.

"My boys," smiled Hinata hugging her children.

"They're birthdays is July 29," smiled Naruto. Hinata nodded when Sakura came in.

"Hinata are you hungry?" asked Sakura bring in some jello, crackers, juice and soup.

"Sure just leave them there," replied Hinata.

"They're beautiful," commented Sakura.

"Thanks," replied the couple when the saw the babies start to sleep. 'Aww' said everyone.

-The next day-

Hanabi, Konohamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Ino, and a lot more came to visit.

"Hey they're cuties I'm your aunt Hanabi," smiled the young Hyuga at the twins. They giggled and tried to grab her hair, "Aren't you two just so adorable,"

"They are right Neji?" asked TenTen carrying one of the children.

"Yes they are," smiled Neji. Neji was more of a father figure to Hinata then her own father, "Your finally happy,"

"Yes Neji finally I've got myself Naruto, and my kids," smiled Hinata. Naruto was sitting next to her and held her hand.

"Don't worry Neji I'll take care of them," smirked Naruto.

"I trust you," stated Neji.

"Hey we should leave them to rest," said Sakura. Everyone left saying they're goodbyes.

"Hey Hinata I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick," smiled Naruto rushing to the room's bathroom. When Hiashi came in Hinata was playing with her kids. Hiashi looked mad but happy in his own way. Hinata noticed him and she looked at him with concern. Why was he here? Ran threw he thoughts. Hiashi walked towards her.

"This is Kyo and Naruhi," smiled Hinata.

"So you left us and go yourself kids," chuckled Hiashi Hinata was worried. "Where's that boy Naruto?" he asked.

"In the restroom," replied Hinata.

"I see," it was an awkward silence between them. When the flushing sound broke the silence and Naruto coming out he looked at Hiashi as he sat in the chair next to Hinata. Naruto walked to Hinata's other side and held her hand. "So you're the boy who changed my daughter,"

"I love her and she loves me," stated Naruto not trying to sound rude. Hiashi chuckled.

"You're a good kid…I've never seen Hinata so happy," dazed Hiashi.

"It's because you never got to know her like I did she is an amazing woman," said the blonde, "and I plan on marrying her," both of the Hyuga's looked at him. "of course with your permission,"

"Well the Hyuga elders say that Hinata isn't an Hyuga anymore so go for it you have my support," Hiashi said looking at his daughter he gaze her children to Naruto to hold as she hugged her father.

"Thank you," smiled Hinata tears of joy rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry for treating you and Hanabi like pieces of trash I wasn't a good father," apologized the Hyuga head. Hinata looked at him and kiss his forehead. She was way too kind for her good.

"That's all that I wanted to here from you dad…and I want you to know Naruto more he really is a great man," smiled Hinata.

"To make you smile like this I have to agree," laughed Hiashi, "Come here boy with my grandkids," Naruto walked towards the leader and handed them his children. "One of kind Hyuga eyes with Uzumaki eyes…very interesting," the babies pulled on his hair and laughed. Naruto held Hinata in his arms looking at the touching scene.

"Naruto thank you for all that you have done for my daughter," said Hiashi putting the kids in the crib, "and as a father and husband I trust you to take care of them with you life,"

"I swear under my died parents name that I will protect them with my life," promised Naruto, "and I never go back on my word that's my nindo my ninja way," Hiashi smiled.

"Good well I should be heading home before the elders are at an up roar," Hiashi excused himself.

"Hiashi promise us that you'll visit once and a while," said Naruto.

"Of course," said Hiashi heading out of the room when he was out of sight Naruto kissed Hinata.

"So Hinata I was thinking about getting married on Sunday August 3?" Asked Naruto

"Of course I'll marry you mister fox," giggled Hinata. Naruto laughed along with her.

-time skip-

August 3 arrives Naruto and Hinata were finally getting married but not just them it was Sasuke and Sakura, Kiba and Ina. They were all getting married the same couple that ran away together are getting married. It was a wonderful ceremony full of pink, blue and green flower. A 10 layered vanilla wedding cake with pink, blue, and green candy flowers for decoration. It was a beautiful day and three families were created.

-The night of the honeymoon-

They went to a resort to enjoy their marriage the twins were left with Neji and TenTen. After a week or so they came back to Konoha Hinata was glad to see her boys. Sakura and Sasuke were glad to see their kids. Because during the honeymoon was when Sakura gave birth to a baby girl named Hana. Ina and Kiba had a child in December 5. The families were happy to have their kids.

_**-End of Chapter 26-**_

_**Just because they're married and got kids doesn't mean that I am planning on ending the story here. I still plan on adding more stuff like how the Akatuski falls and Ina gets her revenge. Then Neji and TenTen have their moment as well as a Temari and Shikamaru moment and Ino and Sai. I plan on a lot of stuff so stay tune okay. Also thanks everyone for reading my story. **_


	28. Chapter 27: Twins

Chapter 27: Twins Chapter 27: Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone in Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto.

_Recap:_

_-The night of the honeymoon-_

_They went to a resort to enjoy their marriage the twins were left with Neji and TenTen. After a week or so they came back to Konoha Hinata was glad to see her boys. Sakura and Sasuke were glad to see their kids. Because during the honeymoon was when Sakura gave birth to a baby girl named Hana. Ina and Kiba had a child in December 5. The families were happy to have their kids._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -_

-12 years later-

"Mom! Mom where's my scrolls?!" asked a blue haired boy.

"Mom! Mom where's my bento?!" asked the blond haired boy.

"Kyo Naruhi! I have your stuff," replied the blue haired mother getting hugged by her two boys. They shouted 'Thank you' and headed out for the academy. Hinata watched as the two ran to school. "Good luck!" it was the annual Genin exams. Naruto hugged Hinata from behind watching his boys run to school.

"It remains me of the old days," sigh Naruto.

"Yes the days where we weren't even ninjas," smiled Hinata hugging her husband. Meanwhile the two twins headed for school to meet Hana.

"Hana-Chan," called the boys in unison.

"Kyo Naruhi were going to be late," warned the young female Uchiha. They ran together to get to school when they arrived it was only seconds to spare. "Finally we made it,"

"Yeah," said the two boys, Hana looked at their eyes. "What?"

"Still don't use to the whole blue and lavender eye thing," replied the dark pink haired girl.

"Your weird Hana-Chan," replied Naruhi.

"I'm weird just looking at you two screams weird," laughed Hana. The two pouted and took their seat next to Hana. "I'm a bit nervous about this test,"

"Same here I practiced all of last night," said Kyo.

"It's true I was there," agreed Naruhi.

"Well good luck to each of us," smiled Hana. When the teacher came in and waited for order in the classroom. Today's teacher was Iruka.

"Listen up everyone your test is today I hope that you practiced because it's a Bunshin-jutsu today," smirked Iruka hearing the groans from the classroom, "I know how everyone _loves_ this test so you will be tested one at a time in the room next to me and there you'll be tested to see if you are eligible to become Genin," added the brown haired teacher his onyx eyes reading names off of a last. The day went by and almost everyone who had entered the room came out with a headband. "Uchiha Hana," called the teacher.

"Wish me luck," murmured Hana.

"Good luck," said the Uzumaki twins. Hana entered the room and in a few minutes came out with a fresh new headband. She smiled in victory.

"Uzumaki Kyo," called Iruka.

"You can do it," cheered Naruhi and Hana.

"Thanks," he said and headed for the door.

"All right kid show us what you got," said the protector. Kyo threw a couple of hand signs and made a perfect clone. "Pass here's your headband," and with that Kyo left the room to meet up with his brother.

"Uzumaki Naruhi," called Iruka.

"Good luck," said the two. Naruhi walked into the room and did as he was told but instead of a Bunshin-jutsu he did a Kage-Bunshin-jutsu. The protectors were impressed.

"Pass," and they handed him a headband. Naruhi and Kyo high five, each other along with Hana. They walked outside to see their parents waiting. Hinata crushed her boys in a hug.

"Congratulation," smiled Hinata. Naruto patted their head.

"You two pass that's great," grinned Naruto, "Now lets go celebrate and get some Ramen," the two boys got excited Hinata smiled and their reaction. The Uzumaki family headed out to go celebrate. The family enjoyed their Ramen. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke went out together as well to celebrate their little daughters passing.

"That's my girl," smiled Sakura hugging her daughter. Sasuke smiled and hugged his daughter too.

"Thanks mom and dad," blushed Hana from the attention.

"Watch soon I'll teach you how to gather up chakra and get stronger," stated Sakura.

"Thanks mom…I'm going to do my best," said the little girl.

"Were proud of you," said Sasuke. He felt happy he has a wife and a daughter, he only needs a son now and his life will be more then complete. With the son he can marry under the Uchiha name. While Hana couldn't she would pass own the Uchiha blood though mixed with Haruno.

-Somewhere else-

"Pein-sama," said a blue haired woman who goes by the name of Konan, "It seems that the demon brat has two kids,"

"I see," said the red haired man his eyes dead as always, "We have a lot in mind for these troublesome group," Konan smirked at his remark.

-The next day-

"Good luck," waved Hinata as she watched her boys run off to school to see their new teams. They ran with Hana to school and sat in the usual spot. Shikamaru came in the room with a list of the names.

"This year we decided to change things up a bit instead of a three man cell we plan on making a four man cell to get much more taught," explained the lazy man. "Your Jonin will be here soon so wait a while," the Nara read off the names on the list to assign their team. "Team 8, Uzumaki Kyo, Uzumaki Naruhi, Uchiha Hana," and he went on. The three looked excited they were together.

"Time to show this sensei of ours what the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan is capable of when they're together," smirked Kyo getting a nod from Naruhi and Hana. Soon the classroom cleared away and they were the only ones who were waiting. Kyo got impatient and decided to give a little welcoming present for their sensei. Kyo placed a bucket of water on the edge of the opened door.

"Kyo you shouldn't do that our going to get us in trouble," nagged Hana.

"Yeah Kyo we'll get in trouble," agreed Naruhi he was more like his mother a bit shy.

"Don't wuss out on me," complained the blond haired boy.

"Who you calling a wuss?" spat Hana, just like her mother loses her temper quickly and smarter, but quick like her father and stronger. Kyo was more like his dad a prankster and a loud mouth who doesn't think before he does something. When they heard the bucket splash on a young woman. She looked young, when she looked at her students she said, "immature," Kyo cracked up laughing while Naruhi and Hana held it in.

"Well then this is my team huh… I have my work cut out for me," sighed the young sensei. She looked like she was 16. "Well you little immature kids meet me tomorrow on the school roof to get to know each other," and with that the woman disappeared fixing her glasses.

"Joy killer," state Kyo.

"You baka you got us trouble the first day!" shouted Hana in rage.

"Calm down," insisted Kyo, "Let's go home Naruhi," the shyer boy walked behind his brother with Hana on their tail. When they reached the fork the two boys said goodbye to the Hana and they headed home. The twins told their parents about their day in school and their little prank.

"You did that?!" asked Hinata in disbelieve while Naruto cracker up laughing.

"I did something like that before to Kakashi-sensei…but a bucket of water HAHAHAHA!" Naruto cried from the laughter. Hinata smacked Naruto besides the head, while Naruto pouted.

"You shouldn't do that your sensei is your teacher treat her with respect!" explained Hinata nagging to her children. They said yes and headed to the backyard to train.

"Naruto you shouldn't let them do that," said Hinata. Naruto kissed her on the lips and looked at her deeply in the eyes and smiled from her blush. Old habits die hard is what she always say. "N-no but I'm serious they should learn to respect their sensei,"

"It's just a kid thing…I use to do that too," explained Naruto, "Kyo is bit…well you know he'll learn just like how I did…threw experience," Hinata pouted at his remark and Naruto hugged her making her smile.

"But…" she was interrupted by a glass breaking. She rushed outside to see the boys over the broken window pointing at each other. Hinata sighed and got her brush and broom. Naruto stopped her from cleaning it up so that the boys would clean it.

"You broke it you clean it," stated Naruto handing them the broom and dustpan. The two got to work. "Hinata-Chan why don't you take a break?" asked the blond.

"Sure I feel a little sleepy," said the young woman in a daze she walked to hers and Naruto's bedroom and laid down to rest a little.

"Okay you two your mother wants you to mature," explained Naruto, "I know that she means well but she really wants you to respect your sensei and I agree with her! Joking around is cool but don't get pass that okay," the two nodded. "Good now go play or something," the two ran into their room to go play some video games. Naruto walked into his bedroom to see Hinata sleeping he walked up to her slowly and planted a kiss on her forehead and he rested besides her watching her angelic face. He had a bad feeling…something was going to happen tomorrow and he fears for his family and Konoha.

_**-End of Chapter 27-**_

See what did I tell you I wasn't going to end this story yet. I plan on making more chapters. I like how this story is going so I choose to make it longer and put all of my ideas from my dreams into writing. Please review and enjoy!

**Chapter 28 preview (first time):**

"**Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata as she was taken in. **

"**Mom!" shouted the boys watching their mother disappear. **

"**Those bastards are going to pay," growled Naruto. Yuna was holding the boys back. Their important person is gone. **

**How was that! Well to read what happens next just wait a while : )**


	29. Chapter 28:The kidnappers, First Mission

Chapter 28: The Kidnappers and first mission

Chapter 28: The Kidnappers and first mission!

_**Disclaimer: All right I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they all belong to Masahi Kismoto. Please enjoy oh yes the twins were my idea. I just want to say to those who read Sudden Love 2 and are watching the latest Naruto Shippuden. Haven't you noticed that I came up with the Zombies and then poof in Shippuden they put zombies. It would be so cool if they actually read my story but a girl can only dream. Back to the story.**_

Recap:

Naruhi and Kyo Uzumaki along with Hana Uchiha passed their exams and now are Genin but Kyo made a little stunt or better yet prank that angered the teacher. So today the team meets up.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The new team members waited for their sensei to come she took her dear time when she arrived. She wasn't too happy she fixed her glasses and stared at her students. Putting the past behind them she sat down in the circle they formed on their own.

"Let's introduce ourselves," stated the teacher in a bored tone, "Starting with the girl,"

"What should I say?" asked Hana.

"Name, Likes, Dislikes for example I'll go first…my name is Yuna Nageboshi I've worked as a medical ninja I hate nothing much like it's non of your concern,"

"My name is Hana Uchiha I like these two here they're cool people and my parents…I hate perverts," she finished and Yuna pointed to Naruhi.

"My name is Naruhi Uzumaki I like my friends and parents I love Ramen I hate cabbage,"

"My name is Kyo Uzumaki I like what Naruhi likes and hate what Naruhi hates," he finished.

"Uzumaki's and an Uchiha this out should be interesting," smirked the woman.

"So on what supper cool missions do we have?" asked Kyo jumping of the ground Yuna new that this was the prankster.

"We have a little training to do I can I see what level you all are in team work," responded Yuna annoyed. Kyo pouted at her responses.

"So Yuna-sensei when are we training?" asked the Uchiha.

"I was thinking near the training posts it's close by," replied Yuna, "So let's head out," before they could go anywhere there was a Konoha bird that flew by she new that it was urgent. "Wait I'll cancel that for now it seems that the Hokage needs me," she said and left.

"Damn teacher," said Kyo, "Leaving like that,"

"But I wonder what was so urgent," stated Naruhi, Hana agreed with Naruhi on this one. Kyo nodded.

"Let's head back home and see what mom's making," grinned the blond twin. Naruhi looked at him his mouth watering at the memory of his mothers home cooked meal. "How's about it Hana want to join us?"

"Sure," she replied the ninjas headed towards the Uzumaki house when they saw the door broken down Kyo, Naruhi and Hana ran inside to see Hinata missing and some ninjas investigating they saw Yuna-sensei there.

"Kyo Naruhi I'm afraid that your mother was kidnapped," she broke the news down on them their eyes wide open in shock.

"What?" asked Naruhi

"WHO DID IT?!" shouted Kyo enraged.

"Your father is after them right now," explained the teacher.

"I see," replied blue haired twin.

"Can we go help find mom?!" begged the blonde. When the anbu looked at Yuna.

"Might as well you two can the Byakugan and Hana has the Sharingan this will be training," the team headed out as they exited Konoha and tried to find Naruto who was in the middle of chasing the kidnappers. They stopped near by when they saw Naruto and the kidnapper he had Hinata knocked out.

"Mom," whispered Naruhi. Kyo was about to jump out when Yuna held him down.

"You baka we have to sneak up on the kidnapper lesson number 1 team work," she lectured. Kyo stood his place but looked at Naruto he was now fighting the kidnapper who used Hinata as a shield. There was a major disadvantage using a hostage like that.

"Sensei what do we do know?" asked Hana, "Should we help,"

"We have to work together by helping rescue Hinata and let Naruto take down the kidnapper," explained the teacher. Everyone nodded.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!" shouted Naruto enraged.

"Your wife she looks like real fun in bed," said the mysterious ninja licking Hinata's cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto tried to charge at him but the man would pull Hinata in front of him. When Hinata slowly woke up she saw Naruto running towards her and someone was holding her tightly. She looked up at a masked man. She tried to kick him but being pregnant weakened her now. That's when Yuna and her team attacked the man from behind. He was forced to drop Hinata which Naruhi and Hana managed to rescue her.

"Mom your safe now," said her blue haired son. She hugged her child. "We have to help dad,"

"No it's okay Naruto can handle him now," assured the now Uzumaki woman. They saw Naruto take down the man in less then a minute.

"Excellent job as ever Naruto-senpai," said Yuna. Naruto walked up to Hinata to make sure that she was okay. She was which made Naruto smile and sigh in relief. "Your children are amazing," said the sensei.

"Of course they are my kids," grinned Naruto messing up his sons hair, "and we have an Uchiha here who is just as strong,"

"Thanks," grinned Hana in a victory pose.

"Well this is touching but with the kidnapping aside we have to hurry on our mission," said the teacher fixing her glasses.

"Hai," said the team.

"See you kids later," waved Naruto waving at the team that jumped up the trees to make it to their mission.

"Okay team are mission is the Hidden Rain village it's your first B rated mission we are suppose to gather information from a Rain ninja," explained Yuna.

"So how is this a B rated mission," asked Kyo.

"Because we have information from Jirayia before he passed away had died here and our mission is to gather the information from that ninja," she replied. The team stiffens, "But we just need to bring him back without getting caught understood,"

"Hai sensei," they said in unison.

"Good," she smirked as the team headed into a very dangerous mission. When the sunset and Moon raised the team decided to stop for camp. They had a tent prepared but they didn't make a campfire because they were out of the fire country's borders. So they don't want to catch attention from any unwanted ninjas.

"I'll keep watch first you three go ahead and rest," ordered sensei, she stood near her students.

"Hey sensei?" asked Naruhi when she nodded he went on, "Why are we who are only Genin allowed on this mission while someone of higher rank should of done this…it is about the Akatuski isn't it?" asked the blue haired twin.

"Your smarter then your brother I'll give you that much," she took a brief pause, "Well the Hokage said that it will be dangerous but she asked me if I am sure that I wanted to accept this mission…and I replied why not we won't come died that's for sure," she honestly replied, "Now Naruhi go get some sleep because your next for night watch,"

"Hai sensei," the twin headed back to his group. 'I wonder who is this Akatuski group,'

As the night went by they continued their mission to the Hidden Rain when the approached a country that looks like a sad memory. Such a dead silence with only the rain drops for noise. Team 7 was in disguise as Rain ninjas, baring masks like Kakashi, so no one can recognize them. "Act natural our guy is this man so stay alert," informed the teacher. The group divided into two-man group. Naruhi and Yuna-Sensei, Kyo and Hana. They searched all over when Naruhi used his Byakugan and saw a man that looked like the guy that they were looking for. He was drunk, his cheeks were tainted red and was holding a bottle of Saki. "HICCUP Great DAY HICCUP to worship God HICCUP," he hit a wall when Yuna walked up to him and helped him up, "Hiccup-hey there hiccup-pretty lady," said the man when Yuna injected a drug that would knock him out. When the drug took affected she spoke in her walkie-talkie and informed Hana and Kyo where to meet them up. They carried the man to the border when Hana and Kyo caught up. It was too easy all four of them thought. When the rain increased more and more. It was hard to see.

"What the?" said Kyo annoyed, "What's going on?" when their kid nappy said, "It's God his giving us rain," the man was still drunk as he smiled at the rain that was soaking him. But nothing it seems that this 'God' figure allowed them to escape unharmed.

--Meanwhile somewhere else-

"God," called a girl wearing a blue paper rose on her head, "shall I let them leave?"

"Yes," said the mysterious person, "Let them leave…my plan has now just begun,"

"As you say God," replied the girl.

--Back to our Group--

"Sensei this was way too easy," complained Naruhi, "For a B ranked mission it felt more like a C ranked mission," he was aware of the calm feeling no killer intent.

"I know it's way to weird but with this guy most or all of our questions about the Akatuski will be answered," replied Yuna. As the team headed back to Konoha their guards welcomed them as they brought the Hostage to the Hokage. "It's time to file our report," explained Yuna letting out a long sigh. She hated making the files even though they also have to report. She knocked on the Hokage door, getting an okay from 5th Hokage. "Hokage-sama we brought the guy,"

"I trust that your first mission was successful no injuries correct?" she asked her light brown eyes looking at the squad.

"Nope," replied Kyo.

"It was way too easy," added Hana.

"No one attacked us even though we were in deep enemy territory," stated Naruhi, "It was way too quiet like if this 'God' figure allowed us to escape,"

"I see…a sharp team I like that," smirked Tsuande at the report from the kids, "But we might get questions answered with this man who has a lot of info on the Hidden Rain…I believe he was address as Noone," added the Hokage, "Noone worked as the village's trusted man he was given information that was so important,"

"Such an important man huh?" asked Yuna eyeing the guy who still had his Saki bottle. He started to wake up when he noticed the turn of events.

"W-WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE," he shrieked getting punched by Kyo.

"Damn you old fart bag," complained the Uzumaki.

"I'll have the anbu take him in for questioning now you are dismissed," ordered the Hokage when a pair of Anbu appeared and took the hostage to the interrogation building. The team left, when outside Yuna decided to speak to the team.

"You acted very maturely even though it was reckless of me to allow you three to go on a dangerous mission above your level and I very proud to see that you three know the meaning of team work," said Yuna, "So go home and rest up because I will train you until you beg for no more," she disappeared scaring her team.

"So can be kind of scary sometime," gulped Kyo getting a nod from both Naruhi and Hana.

-Night fall-

"Night mom," said the twins she hugged them and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night my boys," when she entered her room Naruto jumped her. "Naruto-kun!" she said in surprise when he kissed her softly.

"A ninja works too much," he complained he missed having her on mission Naruto was an Anbu now. "Tsuande has us working double," Hinata giggled and hugged her husband she has taken a break from being a ninja because she gave birth. "But it feels good to come home and see you safe and sound," assured the blond.

"Are you still worked up because I was kidnapped…I assure you that I could of handled him if I wasn't tied up," she said trying to feel bold. Naruto chuckled at her remark.

"You're my special person I don't want to lose you," said Naruto kissing Hinata passionately making her blush. "I miss that cute blush of yours," Hinata smiled at his complement. They walked to bed and rested. "I wish that I could stay with you like this forever," when her face turned serious.

"Naruto-kun I've been getting this bad feeling like if death was staring at us," she explained shivering. Naruto tighten their hug.

"Hey don't worry the greatest ninja ever Uzumaki Naruto can save you," smirked the Uzumaki.

"Thanks Naruto-kun…but I think that I should continue being a ninja I can't let you have all of the fun," smiled Hinata. Naruto was unsure but it smiled back kissed her forehead and fell asleep when he heard Hinata's soft breathing. 'I don't want you to become a ninja again but if you insist I'll be happy with your wish,' thought Naruto.

'_**Ku Ku Ku Kit you've gotten way to soft hearted because of this woman you might find yourself died,'**_

'_Ugh you again…and this woman has a name Uzumaki Hinata my wife…she has made me stronger whether you agree with me or not,'_

'_**Don't die the world's biggest idiot…I may be your prisoner but I will not allow you to die I will break free one day,'**_

'_So you say but remember I've gotten stronger on my own because of YOU I lost a family but also thanks to you I got a new family just don't fuck this up,'_

'_**Ku Ku I have to say you humans sure are interesting letting human emotions take over…like the Uchiha kid Sasuke he let his will to kill Itachi take over and he lost everything a girl who loved him a foolish friend and many more,'**_

'_Why is it that when you want to say something nice yet it comes out evil,'_

'_**What can I say I am a mountain full of evil…because even in a dark forest their will always shine light,'**_

'_Say what?'_

'Never mind at least Hinata is smart,'

The Kyubi faded from the Naruto's thoughts the night was as peaceful, it was too peaceful like anything can happen at any second.

_**-End OF Chapter 28-**_

_**Hey everyone here you go another chapter of Beast within, it's 3:55 A.M here where I am at and I am tired. So please enjoy and tell me what you think about the story. . **_


	30. Chapter 29:Meeting Grandpa Hinata

Chapter 29 Chapter 29: Meeting Grandpa Hinata's Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all of the characters belong to Masahi Kismoto.**_

"Do we have to?" whined the three boys to Hinata. Who was fed up with their whining.

"You know that we have to visit dad," stated Hinata getting begs from her children and husband, "I know that you guys don't like visiting…but if you come then I'll make you guys the special Ramen that you like," smiled Hinata. The Uzumaki boys where defeated by Hinata's ability to cook.

"But mom why do we have to go dressed in Kimonos?" asked Kyo, "It's not like we are going to a festival just to visit grandpa," Hinata fixed his Kimono, "Ah mom,"

"Sorry Kyo but you know how grandpa can be," replied his mother.

"All right we are ready to get this over with," sighed Naruto. When the Uzumaki family headed towards the Hyuga compound. They saw Ina on the way holding her daughter.

"Hey Ina," said Naruto.

"Morning where you guys going?" asked Ina.

"To visit dad," replied Hinata getting groans from her boys. Ina laughed at their reaction while her brunette daughter named Kina helped carry some bags.

"We are waiting for Kiba so good luck," smiled Ina while the family headed towards the compound. Some passing by branch members greeted them. When they reached living room they sat down and waited for Hiashi to come.

"Remember behave," stated Hinata,

"Hai mom," said the twins.

"Will be good," smirked Naruto. When Hiashi came out he never smiled he just had a serious face on.

"Ohayo grandpa," said the twins.

"Good morning boys," said Hiashi when he sat down in front of the family. He still isn't to happy with Hinata marrying to Naruto.

"Hey it's good to see you," smirked Naruto knowing how loud he is would tick of Hiashi.

"Yes it's good to see you," said the Hyuga leader in a stern voice clearing his throat, "So my daughter how are you doing?" he directed his attention to his daughter.

"I'm fine thank you father for asking," Then came that 15 minute awkward silence Hiashi looked at his grand kids and was still annoyed with them having half a Byakugan. Kyo was holding in a urge to shout at him with Naruhi was trying to think happy thoughts.

"How's your mission going?" asked the Hyuga.

"We just came back from a mission," explained Naruhi.

"Yes it was to the land of Rain," said Kyo proudly, "A successful mission,"

"So I hear that your team is with Uchiha Hana and your sensei is Yuna you have a good team," said Hiashi.

"So how have you been father?" asked Hinata.

"Same as usually though it would have been good if you took the role as clan leader," remarked Hiashi. Naruto hated it when he did that, so he purposely pulled her close to him.

"Though she is happily married and has two kids and great home," said Naruto. When Hiashi and Naruto glared at each other. Kyo held in the urge to laugh. When time to leave had finally arrived. As soon as they headed out of the compound Kyo and Naruhi ran.

"FINALLY!" they shouted. Chasing each other in a game of tag.

"I really hated when your dad does that," complained the blonde.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun you should know by now how he is,"

"I just hate the fact that he won't accept us like I said I will always protect you," said Naruto cupping her chin so she can face him. Her cheeks were flushed when he kissed her on the lips. Kyo screamed an EWL at his parents. "You'll experience this too," laughed Naruto at his son.

"Seriously Kyo you can act like a child sometime," recalled Naruhi, "That was immature,"

"Hey," he chased Naruhi who was laughing, "COME BACK HERE!"

"We have interesting kids," laughed Naruto hugging Hinata. When he saw that her face turned pale. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just feel a little sick can we go home?" she asked.

"All right but do you want Tsuande to check you up?"

"No it's okay," she assured him. When they walked home Naruto received a note from the Anbu requesting him.

"It seems like I have to go," sighed Naruto putting on his Anbu uniform, "You sure that you are going to be okay?"

"Yes I'm sure," answered Hinata, "You and the kids aren't going to be home it's going to be boring with out your guys," admitted the blue haired girl. Naruto kissed her on the lips.

"Hey it's going to be okay I'll be back home soon," when he headed out wearing his mask. Hinata sat on the bed and gazed at the ceiling.

"You'll be back home soon but what am I suppose to do now?" asked Hinata when she got up, "I'll go visit Sakura," she headed out of her home. She walked around finding some shops on her way and decided to buy some more food. When she bumped into Ina.

"We meet again Hinata," smiled Ina, "Man Kiba has a mission what about you?"

"Yeah Naruto and the kids are on missions too it's boring without them," nodded Hinata, "Ina have you ever thought about continuing being a ninja?" Ina took a while to actually think about this question.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind but when I brought up the subject once Kiba got upset,"

"Same here Naruto-kun was really upset with me," the two mothers spend the afternoon together when they saw Sakura coming out of the hospital.

"Finally done for today," yawned the Uchiha. When she saw Ina and Hinata, "Hey Ina Hinata how are you two doing?"

"Doing fine," replied Ina.

"Are you just coming out of work?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah the hospital was really busy but I got the rest of the afternoon off," replied Sakura, "By the way what are two doing?"

"Just walking around since Naruto and Kiba are off on a mission," replied Hinata.

"Oh yeah I remembered Tsuande-sama did call for them hey mind if I join you two I'll be bored at home,"

"Hey at least your still a ninja," stated Ina, "Kiba-kun wouldn't even let me become a ninja and I still have to watch my back for the Akatuski,"

"Naruto-kun wouldn't let me either," sighed the Uzumaki, "He is still worried because of what happened last time,"

"You mean the kidnapping?"

"Yeah…"

The trio wondered around Konoha when they decided to spar. It's been a while since Hinata or Ina got a chance to fight.

"You sure that you two don't want to warm up before you face me," smirked Sakura proud of her abilities. "So who's fighting first?"

"I want it's been a while since I trained with the Byakugan," stretched Hinata tying her hair in a ponytail. "I'm a little rusty Sakura but I won't hold back you ready?"

"Bring it on Uzumaki," smiled Sakura putting on her gloves, "This should be fun," When the two girls stood in the center preparing themselves, Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sakura had her chakra ready as well. The two charged at each other Hinata using her 8-palm triagram. Sakura was dodging and using her brutal strength to fight; while Ina was sitting aside from a safe distance and watching the girls fight. Hinata hit Sakura's chakra point at the same time Sakura punched Hinata in the gut. It was a tie. The two girls collapsed and Ina ran up to them. Relieved that they were still alive. "You two okay?" asked Ina.

"Yeah," replied the two trying sit up. Ina found in Sakura's pouch some medicines to ease the pain.

"Thanks," winced Hinata.

"If Naruto saw you he would be upset right now," chuckled Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?" asked Hinata, getting a defeated look from the pink haired girl.

"So whose next?" asked Ina excited to be able to fight, "Because I am ready to fight,"

"Hold on Ina let us rest first," said Sakura, "That was a nasty blow that Hinata gave me,"

"Gomen you also left me a painful blow," laughed Hinata when someone jumped out of the tree.

"Thought I heard someone here,"

_**-End of Chapter 29-**_

_**Cliffhanger hehe sorry but I just want you all to guess first who is the mysterious person or familiar. Until next time.**_


	31. Attention

I am sorry to say but I am discontinuing Beast Within and High School life. I just lost the touch, and the ideas to continue it. So yeah…sorry everyone I'll make it up to you all with a one-shot Naruhina ^_^.


End file.
